The Decline Of Rome
by Livi2Jack
Summary: Jack & Team stumble into the Second & Greater Roman Empire on another planet! This is NOT your typical Rome story! Jack is a male concubine. Sam is sold to the Vestal Virgins! Teal'c is a gladiator. Poor Daniel! Politics, Drama, Romance. One helluva story
1. Chapter 1

The Decline of Rome

by Livi2jack

**Summary:** What if Rome never fell on another world? Jack stumbles into an alien research project and finds himself living the fall of the second Roman Empire.

**Rating**: Mature for some sexual references, some allusions to non-con sex, and real violence.

**Category:** Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Season**: SG-1 Season Five after Between Two Fires.

Featured Character(s): Jack ONeill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, George Hammond

Pairing(s): Jack/Other

Sequel to: Research

Author Notes: Jack meets up with an old friend from another story: "Research" but you didn't have to read it.  
Feedback is requested.

**DISCLAIMER**: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

* * *

**DAY ONE **

Did this ever get outta hand!

Jack looked around at the locals with their weapons trained at him. Oh boy! Here we go again. Obviously, they were trained at this sort of thing. And they had plenty of troops. Jack glanced around at the ridge and the tree line. Yep. Plenty. The M.A.L.P. didn't show any of this just a few minutes ago. Where in the heck did these folks come from?

"Surrender or die!" The man behind the really big rock commanded.

"What's the third choice?" Jack called back from the base of the Stargate. Teal'c barely flinched at that remark, but Daniel rolled his eyes. Carter grimaced. He couldn't see her do it. But he knew she did. She was behind him covering his six.

"You heard me. Surrender or die. Last chance." The man had the voice of command. And these folks were trained. Jack estimated there were at least thirty close by. There were hundreds on the ridge. He could see more approaching the Stargate arena. Yes, it was in some sort of big round ditch. The ridges up above filled with more of them.

"Hey, we're sorry. We'll just dial out and go." Daniel tried reason. "You don't have to do this. We'll go back where we came from."

"Barbarians, you are under arrest. You have trespassed at the Temple of the Sacred Ring and fired upon legal authorities." The commander paused. "Your time is up. Centurion, you may fire when ready."

By the looks of things they knew something about setting the rate of fire. The first group was kneeling with the rifles trained. The second row stood ready to fire over the heads of the first, and the third and fourth groups were ready to take the places of the first two in short order. Looked like they had folks doing the re-loads behind them. Yes, they had real military training. At 5 seconds a round and at least 400 rifles he could see, they could probably get off nearly 4800 rounds the first minute, at a minimum maybe 3200 rounds a minute afterwards. His P90 had only 50 rounds in the magazine with a firing rate of 900 rounds a minute. Even with Carter's weapon, it was still not a fair fight. The few grenades they had wouldn't make a dent. He was a dead man if things didn't stay calm.

"Okay. We surrender." Jack called out. "Don't shoot." Jack eyed the flintlocks and early rifles these men sported. It was hard to tell how many shots each could fire. Assuming 8-12 rounds a minute, even if those things weren't so accurate, the shear numbers of them made casualties a certainty.

"Throw your weapons forward. Kneel and place your hands behind your heads."

The team looked to Jack for direction. He put the safety on the P-90 and unharnessed the weapon from his vest. Each team member did it too. Jack only hoped that SG-3 had made it into the forest before these yahoos showed up. He didn't dare look around tipping the commander off. That fellow was pretty sharp.

"Knives, too. The whole armor contraptions you have on as well. Yeah, that's right, the gear with the pockets."

Damn, that man was sharp. Jack sent his boot knife skittering across the inlaid rock plaza. Reluctantly they all undid their flak vests and tossed those away too. Teal'c set down his staff weapon carefully. And then he unhooked his wrist-mounted zat.

"Secure the prisoners, Centurion pilus prior."

"At once, Primus Pilus." The subordinate Centurion shouted orders at the non-coms who came running with manacles. SG-1 found themselves shackled at the ankles and with their hands shackled then tethered to the shackles at the ankles. This arrangement permitted them to walk but not very fast or very well. The captors brought up a wagon and helped the team on to the buckboard.

"Springs, they got springs?" Jack was in a foul mood as the horses started off pulling the wagon lurching and bouncing behind. Jack fell over hitting his shoulder on the bolt sticking straight out into the cargo area. It tore his sleeve and sent a rivulet of blood down his arm from the scrape. "Aw crap. It was a new shirt, too."

"And you get to have another tetanus shot when we get back." Sam sneered knowing how much Jack hated needles. He frowned. The dust from the road was swirling all around as all those horses kicked up the dirt as they passed. Daniel sneezed violently several times. No one spoke to them. The troop rode along in silence. This commander had instilled some discipline in these soldiers. And to his credit, no one abused the team once they had been secured.

After several hours of plodding along the track, it could hardly be called a road at that point, the commander called a halt for a rest. A grove of shade trees was a blessing since the sun was well into a hot dry afternoon. Thankfully, each team member had a chance to stretch and relieve himself. One of the troopers came with water. He handed it to Carter first. Well, that was a good sign. The bad sign was the look of distaste he gave her. She thanked him and he didn't reply.

After two hours of rest, they set off again. One sun was slowly setting as the road trip from hell neared its end. Signs of civilization appeared. At first, there was a farmhouse. Not too far away there were some clusters of houses and barns. Pretty soon, the group entered a town right out of a frontier western circa 1840. The town had boardwalks for streets above the grime of the main thoroughfare. It was easy to forget how ripe the horse smells could be in mid-summer with no sanitation. The humans didn't smell too good either. Jack looked over at Daniel taking it all in with enthusiasm. Didn't this ever get old buddy?

In front of what had to be the jail, the wagon stopped. The Primus dismounted to enter and talk to the local authorities. The subordinate Centurion rousted the Team.

"Line up for the Prefect." The subordinate Centurion had the guards push them into a line. Pretty soon, the Prefect came out with the Primus Pilus Centurion. Both looked pretty grim. The Prefect spoke concisely.

"You have committed an Imperial crime against lawful security agents of this Imperial prefecture. You will be incarcerated until we can dispose of you through channels. Any attempt at escape will ensure your death. Cooperate, and you may have a better chance at the weekly hearing in two days. Throw them in the clink."

Rough hands seized them and hurried them inside. The cells were large enough for two persons. But Carter got her own cell across from the men. Jack shared his with a fellow obviously sleeping off a drinking binge. He smelled worse than the rest of the men. This day really sucked, so why not have a stinking drunk for a cellmate, too?

Jack looked over at Daniel and regarded him for several seconds. "Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack."

"What, no attempt to talk them outta this?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, like we didn't do anything. We aren't guilty. We didn't mean to trespass. You know your usual stuff."

"I tried."

"No you didn't."

"Did."

"Just that one, 'we'll leave,' business?"

"You could have tried."

"That's your department."

"Sir, I should have said something." Carter jumped in. This was going nowhere.

"So, what do we need and what do we have?" Jack tested the bars to the cell. They were sturdy.

"We need a way out. Explosives, crowbars, something heavy." Carter listed the first things that came to mind.

"A lawyer?" Daniel opined. Everyone looked at him with amazement.

"What?"

"If they have law enforcement, maybe they have lawyers." He glanced at their looks of doubt.

"True, the Prefect did say something about a 'hearing,' sir. Maybe we can get a lawyer. I'll ask when the Prefect comes back." Carter dipped into her water jug. It had been a dusty ride over. Thankfully the cells were cool.

Jack sighed and plopped onto the cot. It was thin and stuffed with a minimal amount of straw. He stared at the ceiling. "Fine, figure out how to do that, and while you're at it, figure out how to explain we didn't mean to do it."

"Sir, we did zat a few of their soldiers. I don't think they are too happy about it."

"They'll get over it once DANIEL tells them all we have to offer. Isn't that right, Danny boy?"

"Right, Jack. Sure." Daniel shook his head. "This situation has nothing to do with what we have to offer. I read the signs outside. I just read the notices on the wall, Jack."

"And, so, therefore, what?"

"Well, it may look like a western town with the sheriff and the cavalry, but Jack, the signs were in Latin." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I read them too. I can read Latin now since that time loop thing. So what?" Seeing Jack's utter lack of comprehension, Daniel turned to Sam.

"Sir, I see where this is going. And Daniel's right."

"See where what is going?"

"Jack, didn't you notice the titles used, the architecture, the style of dress, the folks in the street?"

"Oh for crying out loud, of course I did, but just pretend I didn't."

"Latin, Jack. The one in command ordered his 'Centurion Pilus Prior' to do things. That's like a captain. The Centurion called the commander, Centurion Primus Pilus. That's like saying 'major' to Sam. They delivered us to the Prefect. That's like a 'Lt. Colonel.' He could also act for the governor called a Rector Provinciae. These folks are descended from Romans."

"Ok, but Romans had laws. We can tell the judge we were just exploring," Sam offered.

"Maybe not. They dealt harshly with criminals. It usually involved a lot of torture and bloodshed."

"Oy, this day just keeps getting better and better." Jack closed his eyes to try to think this one out.

* * *

"Are they still down there?" Major Griff held his hand out for the binoculars.

"Yes, they're still checking out the stream bed for our tracks." The Lieutenant put his hat back on to shade his eyes. It was a scorcher of a day.

"I'll give them an A+ for persistence. Okay, we keep to the rocks as much as possible. Then we head down the ridge down to the plain at that big rock over there. Keep to the trees as much as possible. And try not to turn an ankle." Major Griff watched the men put on their packs after a brief rest.

"I can just see the wagons if I strain." The Lieutenant checked his harness. "Momma said there'd be days like this."

"Your momma knew you'd be traipsing around alien planets through a Stargate with the bad guys on your ass trying to rescue another team?" Sgt. Lewis chuckled. Everyone did.

"SG-1 this is Hammond, over." The radio crackled with static.

"Base this is SG-3 niner." He raised the antenna on his radio. "We have a situation. SG-1 has been taken prisoner and we have hostiles in pursuit. Over."

"Copy that, SG-3. Do you need reinforcements? Over."

"Negative, sir. The locals have surrounded the Stargate with a battalion of heavily armed riflemen and cavalry. Over."

"Copy that. Any signs of Goa'uld? Over."

"Negative, sir. From the looks of things, these troops are well organized and disciplined. I would guess their development is about the mid-19th century. The Goa'uld would never allow this. Sir, we won't be getting back for a while. And we don't know how far we have to go to get SG-1. Over."

"Copy that. Would an armored personnel carrier and some tear gas be enough to extract both teams? Over?"

"Only if you want hundreds of dead natives sir. They've rolled up some cannon too, sir. Plus we have to break SG-1 out of some kind of lock up. They were taken off in chains. Over."

"Copy that. We'll send a UAV out tomorrow to try to make contact. Any possibility that they would allow a diplomatic effort?"

"Negative, sir. They'd shoot at anything that came through, though the UAV might surprise them. Gotta go, sir, they're on our tail. SG-3 out." Major Griff checked the pursuers again.

"Move out!"

* * *

**DAY TWO **

The next day Daniel asked to see the Prefect. After a short audience, Daniel returned with a gloomy expression. Jack sat up watching the guards carefully for an opening. Nope, these fellows knew their jobs. They weren't the least bit slack. Even if he got an opening, there were too many.

"What's up?"

"He says we could have a lawyer if we could afford one. Since all our stuff is confiscated, we don't have anything." Daniel put his feet up on the rail of the bunk. "And, he doesn't believe we came through the Stargate, or Sacred Ring, as they term it. Apparently, these folks don't know about Gate travel. So I'm guessing no Goa'uld are around here either. They think Jove brought them here in his chariot. That's Latin for Zeus."

"I thought Jupiter was the Latin for Zeus." Sam huffed, not to be out done in knowledge.

"Actually, Jupiter is the conjunction of Jovis Pater or Father Jove." Daniel was on a roll with the history lesson.

"That's interesting, I'm sure, Daniel, but how does that help us?" Jack shrugged his usual irritated 'let's get back on track' look.

"I don't know. All I'm saying is they are definitely a product of ancient Rome. They think the Stargate is the gate to Hades, or the afterlife. And from the looks of things, they have progressed to maybe the equivalent of 1845 frontier society. Judging by the town's size, we are probably not near the center of government. They may have bigger towns closer to their center. This may simply be one of the provinces." Daniel took off his glasses to clean them on his shirt.

"But Daniel," Sam began, "if the Stargate is here, wouldn't the society have begun here and so the capital should be nearby?"

"Not necessarily, Major Carter." Teal'c had been listening quietly. "If they have no knowledge of Gate travel, then I believe they were brought here by ship."

"That would make sense, sir." Sam was pacing in her cell. "This address was not on the Abydos Cartouche. And it was not on the list you input from the Ancient's database downloaded into your head that time."

"Oy, don't remind me." Jack sighed heavily. "So if it wasn't on either one, how come we dialed it?"

"We've been experimenting with random sequences of seven symbols. The Goa'uld didn't know about the Ancient's addresses. And, General Hammond realized he had stopped you before you could finish your input. So we figured that there were probably many unlisted combinations to try. With the computer, we just use the random dialing program developed by Area 51 a few months ago. This was the first hit."

"So no one knows about this one?" Jack was amazed.

"As far as we know, that's correct sir."

"Where is it, in relationship to Earth, Sam?" Daniel had that look, thought Jack. He's on to something now.

"We believe it is about 38,000 light years from Earth. But the galaxy is 80,000-100,000 light years across and three thousand light years thick. This planet is nearly fifteen hundred light years deep on the other side of the galactic plane. It's also on the edge of the Scutum-Crux spiral arm. As you know we are on the Sagittarius arm of the Milky Way. Sir, the galaxy is a spiral with arms extending out from the core which is a black hole. Actually, there are at least 10,000 black holes near the center as far as we can count right now."

"Carter, just get to the point, will ya?"

"It's very far away from Earth, sir and from any Goa'uld dominated space."

"THANK you, Carter, so, no Goa'uld. That's the first good news we've had. And Daniel will do fine as our lawyer. I have confidence in you, pal."

"Me, too," chimed in Sam.

"As have I, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c looked sanguine as usual.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

"Centurion, report."

"Primus Pilus, we picked up tracks of four more barbarians. They must have been in the woods before we arrived. We think they are headed in the same direction as the ones we caught."

"Think they are going to try to rescue them?"

"Could be. I sent for trackers to meet us here. We'll find them."

"See that you do." The Centurion rose to meet with the High Priest of the Temple. This matter had to be contained.

* * *

**DAY THREE**

Morning rolled around after another sleepless night for Jack. The grey dawn light penetrated the high window of his cell. Jack could see a sky with no clouds deepening into the dark blue of a summer day. He could hear the stirrings of life outside on the street. The clip clop sounds of horses' hooves along with the clink of metal riggings on wagons were all too familiar. As the sun rose, so did the stinks of the street. Sometime during the night, the road crew came by to clean up all the horse dung out of the street. So there was some sanitation, Jack guessed. He rolled over considering how they would get out of this mess. They were already past due at the SGC. Another few hours and their G.D.O. signal would be locked out. Then, they would have to re-route to the Alpha-site in order to get home.

The door to the cellblock banged open. Breakfast had arrived, such as it was. Prison food had a certain similarity all over the universe. It was glop. Who cared what was in it? It was calories. And keeping up one's strength was the first rule of survival. At least this stuff didn't stink. And it didn't have much flavor either. So the group choked it down with some water that at least was clear. Most planets at this level of development had nasty drinking water, and nastier germs in the water. Diarrhea medicine was out of reach this time too. But this stuff seemed clear and for once was cold. Jack quaffed as much as he could hold. The next feeding might be a long way off. And the day promised to be hot and dry again.

"Ahhh. That was refreshing." Jack joked as he tossed the bowl out of the bars into the scrap bucket.

"Yeah, pretty good, considering, sir."

"Well, the Romans did pioneer aqueducts. They probably bring this in from a spring." Daniel sipped some more. "You know Perrier comes from a region with the world's oldest Roman aqueduct still in use?"

"TMI, too much information, Daniel." Jack wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Just get us off today, and I'll buy you a nice cold beer. Heck, I'll spring for dinner at O'Malley's, nice big thick juicy steaks with all the trimmings."

"Sounds good, sir." Sam turned her back to the guys so she could wash up. They discreetly turned away to give her some privacy. But the drunk in Jack's cell finally woke up and ogled her.

"Hey, eyes to the wall pal." Jack growled. "Give the lady her space."

"Screw you." The man shifted his position to get a better glance. "Hey girly, I'll give you a sponge bath you'll never forget."

Jack stepped into the man's line of sight. His cellmate got angry, and rose to push Jack aside. Wrong move. In an instant, Jack had the man's arm pinned backwards at a painful angle and his face against the wall.

"I said, give the lady her privacy, capiche?" Mumbled agreement followed.

"I'm done, sir."

Jack released the oaf who promptly took a swing at Jack's stomach. A karate chop landed the man unconscious back in his bunk to sleep off the rest of the morning. Jack shook his hand until the pain subsided.

"Very gallant, sir."

"No problem, Carter." Jack mouthed an 'ow' then shook his hand some more.

A few minutes later, the guards came in with the manacles. Tossing each person a set, they instructed the Team to lock each other up. Once that was accomplished, the guards opened the doors one at a time to roust the occupants out to the waiting buckboards. In a separate cart, Jack saw their gear. Appraisingly, he sought an advantage to get it but found none. Teal'c saw his interest and shook his head. He saw no way either.

"I guess we are off to see the Wizard." Jack sneered and got backhanded for his insolence by a trooper.

"Why do you do that, sir?"

"What?"

"Antagonize them. They are just doing their jobs."

"It's what I do, Carter."

"Look Jack, for once, just don't do it. Okay?" Daniel shifted and sneezed again from the dust kicked up all around them. "They've been pretty civilized about this. So, let's just keep it that way."

"I concur, O'Neill."

"Me too, um, sir."

"Fine."

The ride took another couple of hours. The buckboard bouncing made Sam sick to her stomach. Retching over the side elicited the usual 'eewwws' and 'ughs' such action demands. Fortunately, one of the non-coms noticed and stopped the wagon to let her take a walk and settle down. They weren't heartless apparently. Jack noticed the discipline among even the lowest ranking members of the escort. He nodded in approval.

Off in the distance Daniel saw a sizable town along a wide river. It had tall buildings by these standards, maybe six stories high. He pointed them out to Jack who could have cared less. He was worried about Sam. And he was worried about the change in demeanor of the escort. They were straightening up and grooming themselves for entry to the city. Someone important would be there. Jack mentioned it to Daniel who agreed.

The Centurion in charge of the escort detail rode up to the prisoners. He looked them over. A jerk of his head signaled they were to return to the back of the buckboard. The buckboard lurched off again. At least the road smoothed out the closer they got to the burg.

Entering the town, the troop veered off to a building with a tall spire. At the entrance was a huge carved double set of doors opening to a courtyard. The group passed in as the gates shut. More troops appeared to deal with the horses and the wagons. It was all done efficiently and quickly. Jack noticed the discipline and the cleanliness of the area. Someone very important was here, no doubt about it. This town was the center of something.

Following their guards, the prisoners entered the building to find a cool and dark entry staffed by well-dressed and well-fed officials. Everyone here looked to be in pretty good shape. The usual filth and ragged clothing was nowhere to be seen. These people had come a long way from the usual circumstances in which humans across the galaxy lived. A fountain played in the courtyard beyond the doors on the other side of the entry. The corridors were clean and smelled fresh. Jack's spirits rose in hope of finding an educated person to plead their case.

For the moment, they were relegated to a locked room with a clerk on the other side of the barred door. He took down the names and particulars of the prisoners. And he recorded their crimes. It was a lengthy list. All the paperwork took about forty-five minutes. Then they were led into another smaller locked room where they sat for a good hour alone.

"Not so bad, eh?" Jack looked over to check on Carter. She had visibly recovered from her motion sickness. But she wasn't a hundred percent yet. The cool interior of the building helped. She leaned up against the wall with her eyes closed.

"No, sir, not so bad."

Well, they haven't beaten us up yet, so maybe no torture. What do you think Daniel?"

"It's early."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"What?"

"What?"

Both men eyed each other and concluded nothing would be gained from further exchange. The doors swung open and they were called out.

"Um, is there someone in charge to whom we can speak?" Jack was trying to be diplomatic. But something about his stance suggested he wasn't really asking. The guard took his truncheon and pushed Jack along so the others could follow.  
"Got a superior officer? I want to talk to your leader."

"Shut up, plebe."

"Plebe? Have I been insulted?" Jack looked over at Daniel who shook his head. Jack shrugged and shuffled down the hall. He had promised not to antagonize the guards. It was tough.

The room they entered looked like a courtroom from the middle ages. There was no jury, just a judge dispensing his rulings in double quick time. Daniel flinched as the sentences were read out. Oh these folks were harsh indeed. Most sentences involved death or flogging.

"Jack, look, the statues." Jack drew a blank. Daniel continued in a whisper. "The statues themselves form a crucial part of the courtroom's physical structure. The physical surroundings for our defense form a crucial part of our overall strategy. The functions of imperial statuary in a Roman court of law are varied. First, the statues convert the physical space of the courtroom into an official tribunal of Roman justice. The very presence of the imperial statues allows valid juridical processes to take place. By the middle of the second century A.D., the imperial statue had also become invested with a certain notarizing power. To do something in front of an imperial statue is tantamount to having done it in front of the emperor himself."

"Is that a good thing, or..." Jack motioned his shackled hands back and forth in a gesture of 'what?'

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah. Maybe. This chamber and these proceedings indicate rule of law. However..." The guard came to shut him up. One whack of the truncheon elicited an 'OW!' and the meaning was clear.

"The court calls the case of the barbarian marauders who desecrated the Temple of the Sacred Circle and who fired upon the lawful Imperial Legion cohorts sent to apprehend them. They are accused of heresy; trespass; attempting to kill agents of the Emperor; disrespect to the Emperor; and failure to register as barbarians. They are also charged with carrying weapons on Imperial lands; carrying weapons on sacred lands; and defying lawful attempts to remove said weapons from their possession. In addition, the female is charged with wearing men's clothing thereby incurring the charges of abomination, sacrilege, and prostitution."

"Now wait a minute, I never did anything even close to prostitution!" The guards slapped Carter across the face to shut her up. A trickle of blood ran down her split lip.

"Hey, hey, that's not necessary." Jack tried to step in between and got smacked with the truncheon for his troubles.

"Add the charges of assault on members of this court, contempt of court, and two additional counts of disrespect for the Emperor." The judge was not amused.

"Yes, Rector." The court clerk dutifully wrote it all down. Everyone waited until he was finished and handed back the papers to the judge. The judge read them over and nodded in satisfaction.

"Before I render judgment, I would like to satisfy my own curiosity. Why did you do it?" He peered over his glasses at SG-1.

"Daniel."

"Um, your honor, my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson and I can answer your questions."

"Continue."

"First, we are not barbarians. We come from a planet called, Earth. We arrived through the 'Sacred Ring' because we are explorers. It's what we do. We explore new worlds to offer friendship and knowledge. This is a big misunderstanding. We never intended to upset anyone or desecrate a shrine. We had just arrived when the soldiers came and fired on us. We defended ourselves. But we didn't kill anyone or hurt anyone seriously. Our weapons are defensive. If they had just let us talk to them, none of this would be necessary."

"So you admit to being at the Sacred Circle, carrying weapons, and firing on legal authorities?" The Rector was incredulous.

"But not the way it sounds. We didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill." Daniel indicated Jack who gave a short wave. "This is Teal'c. And this is Major Samantha Carter. And she is no prostitute. She is a warrior and a scholar as am I. I study ancient civilizations and she studies astrophysics."

"Why is she dressed like a prostitute, with cut off hair?"

"In our culture she is not dressed like a prostitute. She is in fact dressed honorably as an officer in our 'legion.' But she is not a prostitute. I object to that."

"A female is in the Legion? That's absurd. She is a camp follower then."

"No, sir, your honor, sir. She is an officer of Centurion rank, honorable, highly decorated, and trained to lead men."

"Liar. These stories are not amusing. She is an abomination whatever she is. Now answer my question, what were you doing there?"

"I told you. We had just arrived through the Sacred Ring, which we call a Stargate. It is a transportation device. We dial the symbols on the second smaller device in front of it we call a DHD, then the Stargate connects to a second Stargate on another planet. We walk through. It's how we travel between planets."

"Enough of these fantastic tales. The Sacred Ring is where Persephone enters Hades each Winter and returns each Spring. If you won't answer my questions, then I shall render judgment now." He picked up the papers to begin.

"No, sir, we can prove it. If you will come with us to the Ring we can activate it and show you. Then, if you still don't want us here, we can go home and never bother you again."

"Did anyone see this 'activation' he's talking about?" All the troopers and the Centurion shook their heads."

"They were there when we discovered them, Rector. We tried to stop them from destroying the Temple, as it is our duty. They resisted. And we captured them. The rest is in the sworn warrant." The Centurion stood back.

"Thank you, Centurion." The Rector looked askance at Daniel. "See, no one can support your fantastic albeit entertaining claims."

"Your honor, if I may say something." Jack stood forward a bit and glared at Daniel. "I am in command here. If you want to punish someone, then punish me. But let my team go. They have done nothing wrong."

"Insolent. How dare you tell the Court what to do?"

"Oh, I wasn't doing that. I just meant to ask that you punish me and not them." Jack looked aside at Daniel and muttered, "feel free to jump in here Danny."

"Your honor, Rector, we didn't mean any disrespect. We are travelers from afar and do not know your ways..."

"Barbarians, then. Which region are you from?" The Rector directed his question at Daniel.

"We are not from any region here, Rector. We are from another planet, entirely. We came in peace."

"And we'd like to leave in one." Jack interrupted. "Look, we didn't mean to offend anyone. We just came because we were curious. But if you like, we can go home, through the Sacred Ring. Then, you can see we are telling the truth. And you can bury the thing so we can never return."

A moment of silence passed. Then the Rector let out a long belly laugh. "In all my years, I have never heard such a fantastic defense. You have admitted to all the charges, excepting the prostitution. So, I'll say this for you. You are honest marauding barbarian terrorists. Since no one was killed or even seriously hurt, I won't impose crucifixion. Instead, I shall order you taken to the market and hung by the neck. Your heads will be stuck on pikes at the border. Let that be a lesson to any barbarian trespassing in our midst. Next case."

"Wait, I appeal to the Emperor. His statue is here. And so he is here." The court came to a halt. "In his letters, Pliny relates the case of a slave in Bithynia who had taken refuge at the statue of the emperor. By making a reference to the imperial statues, we can, at least implicitly, invoke the protection, which they offer."

The Rector considered his statement for a moment. "You are correct, Daniel Jackson. And what protection do you think the statues offer?"

"I am assuming that you will grant us our freedom?"

"Not likely. But having enough education to understand the concept behind the appeal, I conclude you must be educated about other things as well, is that correct?" Daniel nodded.

"In fact, we are all highly educated people. We are warriors and scholars, that's why we came, to learn from you."

"What are your specialties?"

"I am a doctor of anthropology and archaeology. Major Carter is a doctor of astrophysics. Jack holds a masters degree in military science. And Teal'c was a general."

"I see. You are warriors and scholars. Or so you claim." The Rector wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to the clerk who handed it to Daniel. "Answer that question."

"It looks like a formula."

"Yes."

"We don't know your system of notation. The numbers we understand. The other symbols we don't."

"So not very educated." The Rector banged his gavel. "Inasmuch as you have invoked the protection of the Emperor, sell this one as a pedagogue. The lie about the woman being a warrior/scholar is offensive. Sell her for a small sum to a Temple of the Vestal Virgins as a servant that she may not follow the ways of prostitutes nor ever know the ways of men. And get her attired properly before she leaves the building. Sell the 'general' to the gladiators. But, their leader deserves whatever fate he gets in the marketplace. Consider yourselves fortunate the Emperor knows mercy."

"Aw c'mon, for crying out loud, he's telling the truth." And that's all Jack managed to get out before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Over there, in back of the barn. See them?" Major Griff handed the binoculars off to the lieutenant.

"Rodger that." The sergeant reported over the radio. "Going in."

Major Griff watched as the sergeant and the airman went for the clothing drying on the line by the farmhouse. They had to blend with the locals, so they needed to steal some clothes. The lieutenant started to chuckle. "What?"

"Airman Evans just caught us a duck, sir."

"Dammit, I told them to leave the livestock alone and try for eggs." He grabbed the binoculars back. "Aw crap, there's the wife coming out of the house with a shotgun." He watched her heft the big gun and try to aim. "Evans, this is Griff, hostile on your six. Take cover." There was an explosion plus an echo as the gun went off spraying buckshot all over. The two men rolled and recovered. Then they ran like the devil was chasing them. All the while the woman was trying to get off another shot. If not for the cover of the barn, she would have nailed the Sergeant, too. Boom! That was both barrels, she'd have to reload. And now they were heading for the ridge. "Okay, let's move out." He could see that the two men had nearly caught up to them. Evans reached the Major triumphantly holding the bird upside down.

"I got us a duck, sir, a really big duck." He had that expectant smile asking for praise.

"It's a goose, you dumb cluck. And what did I tell you about not stealing livestock?" Major Griff smacked the young airman on the back of the head. "Get on with you, son. And you get to pluck it."


	2. Chapter 2

Still Day Three 

* * *

Jack woke up with a splitting headache just in time to see Daniel sold off from the slave auction. He was sitting in the bright afternoon sunshine in the middle of a public square. The podium let the buyers see the human wares. Teal'c glowered and looked ferocious. The bidding began in earnest. Finally, someone won. Teal'c was detailed off to a gladiator stable. From the reaction of the crowd, they approved. And now it was his turn.

The auctioneer had Jack paraded up to the podium. Jack just glowered at him. "So, I guess I don't get to see Emerald City, eh?" A sharp jerk on his chains nearly pitched him forward on his face. He twisted his ankle and felt something pop. Jerked up again, he stood wincing.

"See, this old gent still has a good physique." The auctioneer proclaimed the virtues of the Colonel. "It's said he is educated, for a barbarian." That brought some chuckles. "I don't think he's suited to field work, but he's a good worker for someone's household." Jack stared at the man in disbelief. "What do I hear for him?" No one bid. "Oh surely, someone needs a houseman, a butler, perhaps a doorkeeper?"

"Geez, it's not like I'm on my last legs." Jack muttered.

"We have a bid. Are you serious? You bid only 50 silver denarii for a gentleman of this quality? He would bring status to any doorway. Let me hear another bid." The man looked around and finally someone else offered 50 silver denarii and 20 bronze sestertii. "I'm insulted. He's got all his teeth and is in fine physical form. Take his shirt off." Jack started to object when a bid rang out that got everyone's attention. "Now that's a bid worthy of a fine specimen like this. We have a bid of 10 gold aurei!" Do I hear more?" No one answered. The little man broke into a sweat. "Then he is sold at 10 gold aurei!" The man wiped his brow as Jack was led away, still smirking at the auctioneer.

"Told ya." Jack jeered at the auctioneer.

In the building next to the slave auction, Jack got his metal identification bracelet locked then soldered on. He watched while his papers were processed to the winning bidder. The man didn't look like much. Jack studied him trying to figure out why someone bid so much when no one else would. But the serious young man was a cipher. Wordlessly, he took possession of O'Neill and indicated the way out. At a carriage, he stopped and turned to address O'Neill.

"I am told you are a dangerous man." Jack eyed the stranger with a practiced stare. "You should know that I am not your enemy. I am acting for someone else. My name is Marcus. And so I am instructed to warn you."

"Go on."

"According to the law, and your new master has no say in this, the penalty for a slave escaping is to be flogged. For a second attempt, he will be flogged, sold to the mines, and then worked to death. The penalty for a slave murdering another slave is flogging and being sold to the mines. The penalty for a slave injuring or murdering his master or anyone in his master's household is death by crucifixion after a prolonged torture and watching the death of all the other slaves of the household die first. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah. I got it."

"Good. Then I am instructed to say you will be treated kindly. You are indeed a fortunate man to belong to such a house. Now get in the carriage and don't cause any trouble. After you meet your new master, we shall consider removing your shackles."

"Oy. Look, Marcus, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is all a big mistake. I give you my word of honor I will not try to escape. Just take the damn things off now." Jack held out his hands with a look that said just do it. The other man considered the request. He looked into O'Neill's eyes and saw reasonableness, and still he hesitated. "I swear I will not harm anyone nor try to escape before I have met this master person. C'mon." The man looked into O'Neill's eyes judging his intent. And then he shook his head no.

"I can't take the risk. You are a criminal barbarian. I don't know why I was told to buy you. But it's a bad idea."

Jack hesitated. "Look, you seem like an ok guy. I've got to find my friends and know they are ok."

"This is not the time. Believe me, there is more going on than you understand. Let's go to the estate. It's the best thing for everyone. I mean that sincerely." It was Jack's turn to study his benefactor. Slowly he understood this was not the time to make his move.

"Ok, I've had enough of this place. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Jack waited until the man seated himself, and then climbed in too. The man held a gun on him. Silently, Jack turned to look out the window wondering how things got so out of hand.

* * *

"You claim to be an educated barbarian?" The officious looking man gave Daniel a dubious once-over. "Read this." He handed Daniel a book. Daniel opened it and skimmed it. Then he began aloud.

"Can you do sums?"

"I can do much more than that. I am knowledgeable in many subjects."

"Fine, you begin tomorrow. We have several boys in the household who need a teacher who can handle them. The last one had to be sold for being inept and drunk. I trust we won't have that problem with you?"

"No, sir." Daniel kept his eyes down.

"Then get cleaned up and have something to eat. The maids will show you where you sleep. And I warn you. If you try to escape, you will only wind up being worked to death in the mines after a good flogging. Do your job and you will find life is pleasant in this household." The man waved, indicating Daniel should be unchained and taken away.

Following the servants, Daniel was seated in a waiting area and released. Someone brought him food. No one spoke until he was finished. Another servant led him outside to be bathed. Well, at least these folks are clean, thought Daniel. He carefully noticed his surroundings looking for a way out. For the moment, he decided to go with it until he figured out where he was.

* * *

Once again the Sacred Ring sent a great wave outwards and formed a pool of standing water. The Priests came rushing out to see it. The Centurion came running from his tent too. Then a strange mechanical bird came out of the pool and flew off. Some of the men shot at it. But it was already too high. A few of the men were on the ground praying.

"Centurion," the High Priest began. "We must tell the Emperor of the signs. This hasn't happened in generations."

"What happened the last time, Priest?"

"A ten year old boy appeared from the center."

"And then what happened?"

"We sent him to the Emperor. No one knows what happened to him after that."

"What did he say?"

"Only that he was someplace else before. And many years before that, we had some strangely dressed people come and ask to speak to our leader."

"And what happened to them?"

"We sent them to the Emperor and never heard anything more about it."

"Can we make that happen?" The Centurion pointed to the active Stargate.

"Yes. But every time we have sent someone into the Ring, no one ever comes back." The High Priest looked worried. "We think it leads to Hades, the afterlife. And Persephone returns through it to bring Spring and also enters back to start Winter."

"Why would the barbarians attack it? Do they think they can prevent the gods from changing the seasons?" The Centurion looked thoughtful. "I don't know why they attacked it. But you're right. The Emperor must be told."

* * *

It was late afternoon before the carriage entered through the gates of the estate. The walls were provided privacy from the road. The alley of olive trees shaded the drive up to the main house. The compound stood in a long rectangle. In the center were three pools with fountains in their centers. At the far end was the two-story adobe home with a porch and balcony around the circumference. Large oak trees shaded the lawn and side porches. Low buildings lining either side of the main structure were covered with columned walkways. They were a hive of activity. Cooking smells wafted on the light summer breeze towards him. Jack realized he was very hungry. The groom drove the carriage back towards the road and exited the gates. Jack studied the layout planning his way out.

Two women came out of one of the low buildings, their long skirts billowing in the breeze. Both women acknowledged Marcus and looked worried at the sight of the newcomer. "This is Jack O'Neill. He is part of our household now. See to his needs and get him bathed and fed." Turning back to Jack, Marcus continued. "This is Drusilla and Julia. They are the maids of the household. Let them take care of you and mind them for now." Jack nodded. "After you have cleaned up and eaten, you will rest tonight."

"When do I meet this master?"

"Later after you are presentable. Just relax. No one is going to harm you here. Do you understand?" Jack sighed his assent.

"Look, Marcus, do me a favor, take these off. I won't hurt anyone, you have my word." Jack held out his hands. Marcus considered it.

"You might hurt these women." He turned to walk away.

"I don't hurt women and children. C'mon. I won't run." The two men's eyes met. Then Marcus instructed the chains removed and turned to walk into the main house.

"Hello, ladies." Jack composed his face to a pleasant mask.

"Your name is Jack?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come, we'll get you some supper and warm a bath. Does that sound alright?"

"Sounds great." Jack watched them turn and lead him to one of the rooms off the colonnade. Several men were eating at a rustic table. One moved aside to let him sit down. A plate of food appeared with utensils. Then a woman set down a large cup of water. He drank gratefully. "More please." She refilled his cup. He drained it again. She refilled it again. Then Jack set to his meal. It was quite good actually. Well, well, things were looking up. Amazing how the world seemed better after eating. The others left to go about their chores. Julia came to take his plate away.

"Did you have enough, Jack?"

"Yes, thank you. Now what?"

"Now you get a long hot soak in the bath. Sound good?"

"Yes. Sounds really good." He got up to follow her to another room across the way. His foot hurt and he was limping. Jack surveyed the scene; a stool rested next to a bucket of water with soap and washcloths lying on a bench. The tub was just visible in the room behind. The other maid, Drusilla, was checking its temperature. Jack waited for them to leave; only they didn't.

"Let's get these clothes off so we can have them laundered." Julia commanded. A younger girl came with a basket to receive the clothing. She stood there waiting.

"Um, I would rather do this in private, alone."

"Nonsense, we've seen it all before. And who would wash your back?" Julia was no nonsense. She was the sort of woman who could run a nursing staff with most of them afraid of her. Drusilla came into the room.

"Isn't he ready yet? The water will get cold."

"He's shy."

"Oh, great. Look, I've been up since dawn. Just stop wasting time and let us get you bathed. Then everyone can go to bed."

Jack knew he had been the victim of a tag team. Then he decided to enjoy it. He removed his torn and bloodstained shirt, dropping it in the basket. He sat down to remove his boots and so on. But he demanded a towel for modesty. The women rolled their eyes and handed one over. Then they began to scrub him down. Jack wasn't used to being handled by experts at baths. It didn't take long before he was rinsing off the soap from his hair and then got doused with buckets of warm water.

"Off with you then. We'll leave you for ten minutes. Any longer and you'll drown falling asleep you will." They snorted their laughter and turned around to mop up the water. Jack slipped into the tub with a groan of relief. Three days of bouncing around in wagons and carriages over pothole-ridden roads had his back in agony. The shackles threw off his balance. Compensating only strained his knees, shoulders, and lower back. He closed his eyes only to be shaken awake moments later.

"Told you that you would drown if we left you for more than ten minutes. Time to get out. Others want their bath tonight too." Reluctantly, Jack stood up after grabbing a towel the woman held out to him. With a grin, she half turned away. "Now, over there by the light." Julia indicated a table covered by a cloth. "Lie down, face down." She began to rub lotion on his back and arms.

"This isn't necessary. Really. I'm good."

"Aw stop your whining. You have to smell good tonight." The other woman checked his fingernails for dirt and cleaned them up. Then she checked his toes and heels.

"He doesn't take care of his feet much. I have to get the scraper." Drusilla got up to rummage in her basket. Out came a pumice stone and a sharp looking tool.

"Hey, whatcha doing with that?"

"Lie down. We know what we are doing. Have you ever seen a man whine so much, Julia?"

"No, not since last winter when that visiting magistrate complained of a bunion. Now, my Anthony, he knows how to take care of his feet. This is just pitiful."

Dru began to pumice off the dead skin on his heels. "Growing hooves are we, Jack?"

"Oy." Jack grumbled something about women taking over. They worked quickly to get his nails filed evenly.

"Ok, I'm going to shave you. Roll over." And then he got an expert barber job. "Smooth as a baby's bottom." Julia checked her work. "Here, clean your ears." She handed him a swab.

"You sure are thorough. Can I go now?"

"Not before we finish putting on the lotion." Both women giggled. "You have to feel a little softer, too."

"What?"

"Oh, he's nice enough looking, but I don't see it." Julia remarked.

"It's a first, for sure, Julia. I wouldn't have believed it but I suppose it's about time." Dru put her hands on her hips and tilted his head back. "Nose hairs, hold still." Jack wanted to flee.

"Get those ears, Dru. Can't have him looking like a hairy barbarian tonight." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey, who are you calling a barbarian, lady?"

"You, Jack. But you are coming along nicely. Here now, what's this?" Julia saw the gash from the bolt in the buckboard. "Ah, get my medkit." With swift sure hands, Julia bandaged him with ointment and gauze. "We'll check that tomorrow for infection."

"Maybe late tomorrow?" Dru giggled again. She was working the lotion into his feet and ankles. "He's bruised on the ankles too. And there's swelling."

"Tomorrow Jack, we apply poultices to draw out the bruising. You come back when you are awake and we'll fix those up. How are his wrists?"

"Some abrasion but not too deep. They'll bruise for a few days, nothing serious. But there's a big bump on his head." Dru considered. "Wish we had some ice."

"Um, ladies, can we just finish? I'm tired."

"You may be tired, but you aren't finished." Both women giggled and stood up. "You just do your best tonight."

"What?"

They looked at him and giggled some more. Dru handed him a tunic and a robe. Then she indicated some sandals. They weren't quite size 13 but close enough.

"A regular Adonis, isn't he?" Dru burst out laughing at her jest.

"As long as she thinks so." Julia shrugged.

"What?" Jack stood there feeling silly. "Care to share? What's going on?"

"Don't you know?"

"What?"

"Why you were bought?"

"Um, no." More giggles.

"The mistress has sent for you to attend her in her chambers."

"What?"

At that moment, a manservant appeared to show Jack out. He gave a quizzical look at the two housemaids laughing with abandon and shrugged. Women, who knew what they thought was funny? Jack padded after him.

"You can rest upstairs." The man indicated the door to the main house.

Entering the house from a side door, Jack climbed the stairs up to the second story. Down the corridor to the end he was shown into a large bedroom. At first Jack was surprised that he would be given quarters in the main house, let alone luxurious ones. Then he got confused. Clearly, this was a woman's bedroom. The lamps were softly lit displaying pastel fabrics draped across the canopy of the bed. A thick rug covered the floor. A mirror with a dressing table testified to feminine charms. Cosmetics and brushes lay in order on the table. More gauze fabric over the doors fluttered in the evening breeze. It was warm in the room, but not stuffy. The temperature had dropped off sharply as the suns set. Jack glanced out the window and realized the balcony was covered. He stepped outside wondering if he were in the wrong room. And then he got it.

Oh wow. This isn't real. I'm supposed to be the house stud? Jack started to chuckle. What a twist. This report would read like a romance novel, a real bodice ripper as his wife used to call them. Sara. For a moment, sadness washed over him. Then he pushed it into a compartment and shut the door. He had a real problem if the master was away and the mistress wanted to play. Yep, he had a real problem. Jack sighed. I knew it was too good to be true.

* * *

"Get in there with you, you big lunk." Teal'c entered the cellar with the other chained men. At least it was cool down here. That ride through the hot dry afternoon with four men in a little wagon was stifling. It reminded him of the times he transported Jaffa sentenced for desertion or cowardice in battle. Someone threw in a few loaves of bread and set down a pail of water with a ladle. A waste bucket with a lid was in the corner. Teal'c took his loaf, glaring at the man who tried to snatch it away. The man backed off. Teal'c checked the door. It was sturdy. So he settled in to kelnorim for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three Evening

* * *

The carriage returned to the courtyard. Servants came running out to meet it. This had to be him. Jack watched from the balcony at the commotion. But only two women alighted. The taller one was obviously the important one. Her skirts swirled around her as she moved swiftly into the house. He couldn't get a look at her because of the headgear. It was some longish veil with a tiara-like thing holding it up. Had to be HER? Well at least she wasn't an elephant. Jack sighed. They would have to have an understanding here. He wasn't about to get into trouble with a married woman his first day on the job. Hell with it, he thought. I am outta here. Jack looked around for what he could use to bail out. Then he realized it. He could just walk out. There was no fence, no serious gate, and no nothing to prevent him. But his ankle was swelling by the second. Something was really wrong with it. Crap. 

The minutes ticked away. What to do? He could hear two women in the room next to him. He glanced at the window and saw her backlit behind the curtain. She was undressing and washing up. She was shapely. Jack blew out his cheeks to relax. Pretty soon, the door opened. He could hear her soft footsteps behind him. Her nightgown rustled as she moved. Well, she was certainly light on her feet. She hadn't seen him. He stayed out on the balcony waiting. Then she blew out the lights. He could hear her moving about. Jack looked at the night sky. The moons were up, casting a glow across the balcony.

He felt her almost as soon as he heard the creak from the floorboard. He stiffened. How to rebuff her without offending her? But she didn't do anything. He knew she was standing there close beside him waiting.

"It's not like I'm not willing to help folks out, but I've never been, well, used like this."

She moved up against him and touched his arm. He stiffened again. And then he caught a whiff of her scent. It was somehow familiar. He smelled it again. He did know that perfume. It was Chanel Number 5. He had bought a bottle two months ago for a gift. Jack turned around to her not seeing her face but knowing whom he would find.

"Hey."

"Hey."

From below, Julia watched the two figures embrace. Satisfied, she walked off to her own quarters. After all these years, the mistress finally decided to take a man. He seemed to be a good man, for a barbarian. But, it worried her that Jack had been sold for a crime.

Crossing the back courtyard, she went to Marcus, the majordomo, and told him what she wanted him to do. He just smiled at her and told her not to worry. He would handle it. So he was concerned about this man, too. Something wasn't right, and she would figure it out. Julia glanced back up at the balcony. They stood there in the darkness wrapped around each other. The moonlight reflected slightly off his silver hair. Something was not right about this.

"How?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Well, I told you I am from a place where it's always warm and we have no basements." She laughed lightly. He grinned. "I've lived here on and off for many years. It's a long-term project."

"Ah. I wondered what happened."

"Automatic sensors. I couldn't stop them. The readings showed I was scared to death and the system pulled me out."

"I figured out that part. I meant, why didn't you contact me afterwards?"

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes. Of course I would send you a message."

"Whom did you send it with? Oh." Jack straightened up. "Don't say him."

"Yes." She thought for a moment. "Oh, no. Well, he was really mad."

"Yeah, he was. So, what did the message say?"

"Come."

"I was there."

"But by then I wasn't." She sighed heavily. "I thought you were too angry with me and that's why you didn't answer."

"No, I didn't blame you, not after everything that happened."

"I read the reports. You had every right to be mad."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Thank you, Jack." He tightened the embrace. She melted into him. They were silent for a while. "Let's go to bed."

"About that," Jack hesitated. She looked up at him. He gazed down on her. "Marcus told me I would have to meet the 'master.' Ellie, are you, I mean did you get married?"

"No. I'm the master or rather the mistress."

"Really."

"Really."

"Then, okay." Jack smiled at his good fortune and followed her inside.

Lying next to each other, they were quiet for some time. Jack remembered their first meeting at her house across the street from his. Standing out in the snow one evening, he saw her. She couldn't figure out how to turn on the heat. He had obliged and a friendship formed, later a love affair. Then a Goa'uld abducted her on their vacation. Jack turned five states upside down looking for her. It didn't matter she was from another planet and yet lived across the street from him. He did everything to find her. As a result, her advanced people were now allies. And that house across the street had been sold to regular Earth folks, probably. It had been a wild adventure. Jack had thought she was gone. The silver-haired officer rolled over to her. He stroked her face, looking at her.

"I have to find my team. You know that."

"I have my team working on it, Jack. Surely you realize it."

"Of course you do. What was I thinking?" He kissed her lightly. And thought about his next question.

"What's bothering you, Jack?"

"Ellie, it's not like I'm not grateful you, er, bought me today, because I am. But, how can you own slaves?"

"You're the first, Jack. No one else here is."

"Oh. Right. Of course you don't." He paused trying to formulate the next question. "About that, Ellie how does this work?"

"Oh, Jack, it's late."

"No, I have to know."

Ellie took her time to formulate a response that wouldn't upset him. "Legally, you were sentenced to this. I have to go through the system to bribe and persuade the authorities to lift the sentence or to allow me to free you. If you were an ordinary slave I could just do it myself. But this involves a criminal conviction. I have engaged a lawyer to work on this. That's why I was late getting back here."

"Thanks. I just had to hear it. I guess I'm pretty wound up." He rolled on his back pulling her to his chest. Holding her for a moment, Jack just couldn't let it go. "What about my Team?"

"Jack, what do you think? Do you think I'm not doing everything possible? This just happened a few hours ago." It was her turn to lift herself up to look at him. "You don't trust me. I'm really very hurt."

"Oh God no, Ellie. I didn't mean that. I, well, I just worry. Teal'c was sent to the gladiators."

"I know. They won't do anything with him for a while. We have time. I know about all of them. I'm sorry I didn't realize what was happening in time to get Dr. Jackson, too. Teal'c was sentenced to the gladiator schools, so I couldn't bid on him. Only a licensed lanista can bid on gladiators. I didn't even see Major Carter. She's been sent as a slave to serve the Vestal Virgins, she can't actually be one. Let it go for tonight. It's been a long horrible day. Let's get some sleep." Ellie rolled away. "Jack, you aren't going to do something stupid like run off are you?"

"No. Definitely not, now that I know you are here."

"Because we can all get in a lot of trouble if you do. You'll just make things worse, not better. This is not America, Jack. These people play rough."

"I got that."

"Give me your word, Jack."

"You have it, Ellie." He rolled over and kissed her to seal the deal. "You didn't have to ask." She felt tears gather and roll down her cheek. He brushed them away gently. "Don't be afraid, Ellie. I won't do anything stupid. C'mere."

* * *

The wagon jolted to a stop. Sam looked around wondering now what. The other women in the wagon barely looked up. They were all shackled. And they all stank. After a few minutes, a man came to let them off. They were shown to the barn and told to find a place in the straw heap. Sam was good and tired so she picked a place at the far end and laid down gathering the straw around herself for a blanket. It seemed like hours before anyone came to feed them. And it wasn't much. Remembering her survival training, Sam ate as much as she could hold. And then she went to sleep for real.

* * *

DAY FOUR 

The suns were high in the sky before Jack woke up. The bedroom upstairs was getting too warm. He looked over at the woman sleeping peacefully on her stomach curled up next to him. She was a nice looking woman but no beauty. Yet, she fascinated him. Sometimes, she was unbelievably clueless. At other times, she was fearless. And she was smart, an anthropologist. Jack wondered how he managed to be attracted to female scientists. He had a problem with scientists. He had no patience for most of them. But, after six years, they were not just geeks and dweebs but colleagues and friends in the greatest adventure imaginable. Some were heroic, not just pie-in-the sky lab jockeys. Ellie, Daniel, Dr. Frasier, Dr. Lee, and Sam were heroes. Who would ever have thought of scientists on the front lines?

Jack got up to start the morning. He found his clothes from the night before and frowned. These tunic things had to go. Jack searched for a drink of water, limping on his bad ankle.

"It's in the next room through that door on your right, Jack. Believe it or not, these folks have managed running water and plumbing, still no electricity though. Jack went into the bathroom to find fairly recognizable fixtures: a sink with a faucet; a toilet with a pull chain and the water overhead; and a bathtub with a faucet and a drain.

"Sweet." Jack checked his reflection in the mirror. Yep, that bump from the night before was still there as was the big bruise on his cheek. Lovely. He checked his wrists. They were red and purple now. And his ankles, he looked down and shuddered. Maybe he would go for those poultices the housemaids offered.

Ellie walked in and gasped. "Oh my God, Jack what happened?" He just shrugged. "I'm getting the doctor. I mean a real doctor out here."

"You have a real doctor?" He eyed her and looked back in the mirror trying to touch the bruise on his cheek. "Of course you do. Ow!"

Ellie just shook her head thinking same old Jack, still stubborn and hardheaded. She motioned him out and shut the door. Breakfast arrived with Drusilla, who winked at him and retreated. Great. The whole house would be talking about him today. He grinned. Ellie finished and joined him. She put on an earpiece and made a call. Jack's eyebrows shot up.

"Ok, the doctor will be here this afternoon. He'll say I asked him yesterday to check my latest purchase." Ellie smiled a small smile and looked down stifling a chuckle. It didn't work. She went into peals of laughter. Even Jack had to smile after a while. Her laugh was infectious.

"I don't even know why we are laughing, but keep going."

"Be-because the idea of 'owning' you, of all people, is absolutely ridiculous." She wiped her eyes gasping for breath. "Oh Jack, isn't life grand?" Calming down, Ellie watched him finish his eggs. "I don't want you walking around today. You're pretty banged up."

"Don't worry about it. We have to find my friends."

"Jack, slow down. First of all, I know where they are. Second, there isn't anything you can do about it today. These things take time. And three, my people are watching out for them. Doc told me they spoke with Dr. Jackson around noon. He's been told to sit tight. The family he's with are decent folks. He'll be fine. Teal'c was sent to the gladiator camps. They are two days away by a fast horse, so he won't arrive there by cart for another two or three days, yet. First they will want to see what he can do. Then they will train him before they send him out. He went for a big price so they will protect their investment. And Major Carter has been sent to what you would call a convent four days away. She's been sold as a servant for the 'nuns' as you would term them. As long as she does what she is told, she'll be fine."

"Now see, that's a problem. Carter isn't good at taking orders, not from nuns at least. What happens to her then?"

"Then she has trouble." Ellie gave him a significant look. "Jack, we can try to get a message to her while she's enroute. But we have to think twice about breaking her out."

"Why not?"

"Because the Stargate has been surrounded according to the Doctor. You aren't going anywhere too soon."

"So we wait. That's your plan?"

"Look, Jack, you don't know a thing about this society. I've been here for years. I have a network. I have a social status. And here that's very important. I have financial resources. But all that can change in a heartbeat if you do something rash. There are other considerations besides getting you home in time to watch the next episode of the 'Simpsons.' And believe me, you stirred up a hornet's nest." Ellie spooned her fruit.

"Ok, you made your point. But I can't just sit and wait forever. How long are we talking about?"

"Jeez, don't you listen?" Ellie swallowed and put down her glass. "Jack, stop it. What can be done is being done."

"Why can't we just beam them out?" Jack pushed his plate away and slouched back raising his feet up to the next chair. They were throbbing and swollen. Maybe taking a day off would be wise.

"Because they don't have locator pellets embedded, as I do. And, we are not ready to reveal ourselves and create turmoil. These folks are extremely xenophobic. If we reveal ourselves, it would start a disaster of massive proportions. My team is all over this planet. I won't have them blindsided and put at risk."

"What are they doing, may I ask?"

"Research." Ellie raised a finger to her lips to say 'be quiet.' A floorboard creaked and footsteps retreated down the hall in a measure pace. "Probably nothing. The maids are just cleaning. Look, we have to be careful. There are spies everywhere. The political system is not stable however much they want it to appear so. You can't have this type of society and government and then hope to make a peaceful transition to an industrialized modern economy." Ellie watched him fidget. "Jack, this is important so don't give me that dumb act of yours."

"Ok, you're the boss."

"That's right. I am. You're on my turf now. Let me do my job." Ellie saw he was uncomfortable. "Let's get you back in bed. There's more we need to discuss." With that she rose and he limped back to bed. Ellie put his feet up on pillows to drain the swelling and sat down in a chair next to him. She began to rub his feet to stimulate circulation.

"So what's on your mind?" Jack propped some pillows behind his head. "I'm all yours. Actually, I AM all yours." He smiled ruefully.

"Jack, I have to bring you up to speed. Seriously, you don't know the rules of behavior here. We are walking a fine line just having you in my bed. Technically, I am permitted to use my property as I see fit. The complications will come if someone wants to make an issue of it. Therefore, we don't flaunt it before strangers. Obviously the whole household knows it this morning. So, please, just be very nice to everyone no matter how exasperating they may be about our arrangement."

"I'm always nice." Ellie gave him a look of disbelief.

"Also, they aren't exactly liberal about women's rights here. I get a pass partly because I'm a widow and partly because one of the team poses as the pater familias and gives his stamp of approval to whatever I do. But this is borderline. So I have to ask you to maintain the public façade until we can complete your extraction and return to Earth. Can you do that?"

"Of course. No problem. Maybe I should have separate quarters?"

"I have already arranged them. You will have to use them when there are visitors. Otherwise, you are welcome to stay here." Ellie smiled at him. "I hope you will."

"Depends. Do I get these foot rubs too?" She just grinned and started on the other foot. "Ellie, are you in that much danger because of me?"

"I can handle it." Ellie rubbed for a while. "Jack, it's also a problem if we admit that we knew each other before. I'm supposed to be a local. There's no way I would know a barbarian because I'm a Matrona, a Patrician, which is upper class. I'm not very high up, but far enough for the provinces. My cover story is that I inherited money and moved here to grieve after my husband's death. I told them I couldn't stand to live in the same place anymore. So, I am accepted in the right social circles. If they knew about our past, it would be a problem. I need this status to facilitate my team's studies. I can cut through red tape; have access to officials in their homes; and more importantly, I know their wives."

"Is that true? I mean about being a widow?"

"Yes." Ellie stopped rubbing. Her hands were tired. "I'll have Dru bring up some herbal poultices. They work." Ellie got up and went to the door to call her maid.

"Ellie, don't go. I didn't mean to pry."

"I'm just going to get you some painkillers. You should have asked me for some last night."

* * *

Daniel sat in the open courtyard finishing his midday meal. So far, no one had been unreasonable. The boys were ok. They knew enough for their ages in this type of society. Everyone in the family rested during the midday heat. So he was free to wander the garden. Daniel picked a shady spot under a tree near a fountain. One of the gardeners brought in some plants to replace the dead ones. Both men nodded to each other. 

The gardener wandered toward Daniel inspecting the flowerbeds for dead plants, removing a few along the way. He squatted down at the plantings next to Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson?" Daniel's head swiveled around. "Don't say anything." Daniel gave a small nod and looked away. "Dr. Ellie Thorsdaughter sends her greetings." Daniel looked down playing with a long twig. "Colonel O'Neill is with her not far from here. I must inject this transporter locator pellet." He leaned over as he moved to the next location. Daniel felt a small pressure. The man moved away. "This will take some time. Sit tight." The man inspected his work, casually. He saw the nod from Daniel and moved off.

* * *

"The crop promises to be a bumper this year, Ellie." Marcus sat with her going over the ledgers. "We have had two good years. There is a shortage of laborers though. It's a good thing you bought a slave to help with the harvest. Perhaps you should buy more." 

_Marcus is fishing_, thought Ellie. "Marcus, what I did yesterday was to keep that man out of the Germanicus factory. We shall have to hire our help as we always have. Just tell the migrant foreman our needs and our ability to pay. He'll provide all the people we need."

"Now I know you despise what Drusus Germanicus does to his slaves. But you can't buy them all. Ellie, you are too soft. No, that's not right. I mean you are too kind." Marcus took her hand in his. "I want you to listen to me carefully. This man is dangerous. He's a killer. He's a criminal and worse a barbarian."

"Marcus, you're jealous." Ellie said so very softly.

"Maybe, but I'm right."

"I never knew." She looked at him. "Marcus, I depend on you."

"Maybe it's time to consider an alliance. At least consider it." Marcus looked at her for some sign. "Ellie, you can't go on this way. A woman alone is vulnerable. These are unstable times. Your views on slavery are well known. At least you finally bought one. It could help for a while. But it may not be enough. There's talk."

"What kind of talk?"

"The unpleasant kind. The dangerous kind. You were gone for a year. Things happened. Things changed. Ellie, you can't just ignore the situation." Marcus stood up. "My family is not of the first order, but we have good connections. You would be much safer. At least think about it."

"Thank you, Marcus. I know you are being very generous." Ellie rose too. "I am not ready to get married again. And, I want you to leave Jack to me." He nodded and left.

* * *

"Ow! Just let me do it, okay?" Jack tried to replace the poultice pack on a very swollen ankle. It fell off. He lay back frustrated. Dru picked it up and placed it more gently on his injury. 

"Jack, you have to learn to let others do for you."

"Oy."

"Matrona Eleanor says the doctor she requested yesterday will be here soon." She looked away and thought about her next sentence, carefully. "You are a very lucky man to be bought by such a kind lady." Dru eyed him cautiously. "Some say that you are also a very dangerous man."

"Who me? I'm pussycat. Hand me that glass of water over there, please." Dru handed him the glass. Jack studied her over the rim. "What else do 'they' say?"

"Oh, just that you tried to destroy a Temple and killed a lot of guards."

"Well, there you see, that's not true. I didn't kill anyone and I wasn't trying to destroy the Temple."

"What happened then?"

"We showed up. The guards jumped to conclusions and fired on us before we could say anything. We defended ourselves. But we only stunned a few guards. They lived. So you shouldn't believe rumors." Jack cautiously didn't tell her about coming through the Stargate.

"Why did you go there in the first place?"

"Curious. We like to explore."

"So you were going to loot the Temple?"

"Aw crap, no. We were just having a look at it. One of my team studies ancient artifacts. He's an archaeologist. It's what he does, looks at old things."

"Why?"

"Why not? Look I'm getting tired. The medicines are making me sleepy. Okay?"

"Sure." Dru packed up her things and made a quiet exit. Jack was already asleep. Dru padded down the backstairs to the servants' pantry. At the bottom, the other housemaids were waiting. "He says he didn't do it. But then they all say that." She shook her head.

"What did he say exactly," asked one of the cooks? Dru repeated it word for word. "Well, maybe it did happen that way. Sounds reasonable."

"Oh please. There was no reason for barbarians to be that far inside our borders without permission. They were up to no good, whatever they were trying to do." Julia snorted in disgust. "Get back to work everyone. And keep a sharp eye out in case he decides to run for it."

"Julia, I don't think he could hobble farther than her bathroom for the next week." Dru put her basket under the counter. She would need it again later. "Ellie was right to bring him upstairs where we can watch him closely. He's got a concussion too. Big bump on the head." Dru pointed to the top left side of her head. "Big."

"Fine, but I say we make sure he doesn't act out on Ellie."

"He's not going to do that. I saw how he looks at her when he didn't know I was watching. I think he loves her."

"Too quick for that."

"No. No, I think they know each other somehow." Dru took a breath and whispered to Julia. "I heard them talking while I was in the hall dusting. Okay, so, I was listening. They know each other. I'm telling you a fact. He was saying he had to find his team. And she told him she knew where they were and to slow down. Now why would she care about the other barbarian criminals? And you should have heard them talking to each other. It was like they were an old married couple."

"Keep this to yourself for now, Dru." Julia gave her a knowing look. "I'm serious. This is real trouble if it gets out." Dru nodded and left to do her chores.

Julia stood there for a few minutes puzzling out Jack's presence. The groom had told her how much Ellie paid for the man. It was nearly five times the only other bid. It was astonishing when she could have had him for much less. That meant she was determined to shut out any other bidders. Why? And why didn't she buy the other barbarians? It didn't add up. And it was the first and only time Ellie had ever wanted to own a slave. Ellie was against such practices, just look around this place. Everyone was a paid employee. And why take the man immediately into her bed?

Dru was right. Those two knew each other before and had deep feelings for one another. Ellie had lived here on and off for years and never had any man in her bed. She traveled to visit many friends. She had been gone for a whole year, only arriving back a couple of months ago. Maybe Ellie did know him. But was he just using her? Criminals and barbarians were capable of anything. Yes, this situation was dangerous. And he was dangerous to everyone here.

* * *

"Okay, it's like this, Major." The lieutenant began his report from scouting the village. "They were here. Then they were sent off for some kind of trial. And from what we can figure out, they were sold off as slaves."

"Oh great. That's just great." Major Griff was dirty, sweaty, and had just spent four days chasing across hot dusty countryside after SG-1. "Did anyone find out where they went after that?"

"No. But the slave market keeps records. We have to go to the next town. It's the regional capital anyway."

"Okay, we camp here for the rest of the afternoon. Come sundown, we take a hike into the next burg." Major Griff watched his team settle in for the afternoon. He took first watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY FOUR Afternoon**

* * *

"You were right to call me, Ellie." Dr. Claudius Larson, known on this planet as Dr. Claudius, spoke quietly on the balcony. "He's got a skull fracture, a concussion, and a fractured cheekbone. The bruises will heal. But he's got a torn ligament in the right ankle. I can fix the fractures here. The ligament is tricky since I have to do surgery. I suggest that we do that one later in the week. Can you get rid of the staff?"

"How long?"

"A couple of hours."

"I'll send them gathering wild mushrooms. Go ahead and get set up."

Dr. Claudius walked to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. Both men regarded each other evenly. Ellie left to get the staff out of the way. It wouldn't do for them to see the light or hear the noise.

"Colonel O'Neill, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I know what you did for Ellie. We are all so very grateful." The doctor spoke softly. "Colonel, I am going to give you three treatments beginning today. And I'll leave real painkillers. If you think anything is the slightest bit wrong, you have to tell Ellie immediately. I'm working on the fly here. Do you understand?"

"I think so. How long will I be laid up?"

"About a week and a half. We can't fix the ligament today. You have to come to my office in town for that." The Doctor smiled. "I got word to Dr. Jackson that you are with Ellie. He was very relieved and said to tell you he'll stay put until it's time. I'm working on getting a message to Teal'c. We know his route to the camps. He should get it sometime tonight. And our contacts are working on getting to Major Carter. She has the longest journey. They will stay at an inn tonight in a town where we have a contact nearby."

"Thanks, Doc. I mean that."

"We owe you for Ellie."

"You don't owe me anything, but I'll take the help. I would have done it for anyone."

"Nevertheless..." Both nodded in acknowledgement. "Let's get started. This is going to hurt. So, I'm going to give you an injection."

"Did I mention I hate needles?"

"We don't use needles."

"Of course you don't."

So, they did know each other. Julia stood next to the stovepipe leading up to the wood stove in Ellie's bedroom. By opening the grate at the bottom, she could hear every word said from above. It was a little known secret about this house. But then, she had lived here most of her life. There was much more going on than just a woman buying a slave to stud for her. Even the doctor knew this man or at least of him.

Apparently, there was a whole conspiracy involving the local doctor, Ellie, and a group of barbarian terrorists. Maybe that's where she was last year. How many more were there? The doctor said he had contacts on various routes the other barbarians were traveling. That meant a whole network of spies.

But what didn't make any sense was what the doctor said he was going to do to Jack. How could he fix fractures in a couple of hours? Jack and Ellie seemed to think this was normal. She was even rousting the staff out on a fool's errand to make sure no one knew. This she had to witness for herself. But Ellie would be looking to send her off with the others. Well then, she would appear to go.

Julia went to join the others. Ellie wished them luck at mushroom picking. She told them she wanted mushrooms for the evening's supper with the Doctor and to preserve for the winter. Julia waived as she rounded the bend carrying her basket. But as she made her way down the path, Julia turned to Dru and said she forgot something and would catch up later. And it was back through the hedges to the side door and up the back staircase to watch from the balcony window.

What she saw took her breath away. The doctor had some type of device in his hand. He held it up, attaching it to a pole with legs. Positioned over Jack's head, it glowed and then, Jack groaned. Ellie leaned over with a metal stick and did something to Jack. He calmed down. Ellie seemed unconcerned with the proceedings. She even joked with the doctor. Julia was fascinated.

After a while, the doctor called for a break. He sat down by the dresser repacking his tools. Ellie went downstairs to the kitchen for refreshments. Returning with the drinks, Ellie served the doctor. Then Julia saw her lie down next to Jack and rest her head on his chest. His arm went around her shoulders even though he was half-awake. No man in that condition would do such a thing if he had been faking his emotions. Clearly, she cared very much for the man, and he for her. This was big, but what to do about it?

Julia decided she had to get out of there. Silently she made her way along the outside balcony to the far chamber upstairs and sat quietly to think this through until the others returned.

* * *

"SG-3 come in this is Hammond, over." The radio crackled again. Major Griff boosted the signal a bit.

"SG-3 niner here, sir. SG-1 has been taken for trial to another town a day's hike away. Over."

"Copy that. What about reinforcements?"

"Negative, sir. The Stargate is still probably surrounded. We think we have lost our pursuers for the time being, but they know how to track us. Over."

"Copy that. Do what you can. We'll send another UAV in two days time to this area. Good luck. Hammond out."

* * *

This was just so degrading. Sam played with the long skirt that hobbled her as much as the manacles around her ankles under it. The wagon sat leaning on the side of the road. The wheel had broken on a big pothole. Now they were stuck about five miles from the next town. She leaned back on the only tree giving any shade. It was just so hot.

In the distance, a nicely dressed man came riding up on a horse. He stopped to survey the sorry scene. The driver was just finishing his meal. But he stood to greet the stranger.

"Give me a hand?"

"No. But I'll give you a ride into town."

"I can't leave them. Would you tell the wainwright that I'm out here? I can pay him."

"Sure. Mind if I take a break under that tree with you?"

"Naw, go ahead. You want one of them?"

"I'm thinking about it." The man looked the women over with a practiced eye. "How much?"

"Two silver denarii."

"I could practically buy a whore for that." The man dismounted and strode over to the women stopping at Carter. She looked away. He grabbed her face and turned her chin to him. He leaned in whispering. "O'Neill sent me." Sam eyed him, winked, and struggled to make it look good. The man chuckled and went to hitch his horse to a sapling. He looked over the others. "You a business man?" The driver nodded. "How much to let me take that one off your hands?" He indicated Carter.

"Well, I don't know. See, she's been sentenced. I have to deliver her to the Vestal Virgins in two days." The man looked over at Carter who glared at him. He thought about it. She was real trouble, bit him twice and kicked him even chained up. His shin throbbed where she landed one good kick.

"What's one whore more or less? I'll give you enough to buy a replacement and still have plenty extra. I fancy her." The man reached inside his vest and produced a pouch of coins." Hefting it, he eyed the driver. "How does 10 silver denarii sound?"

"There will be questions." He rubbed his chin. "Make it 20 and you have a deal."

The other man thought about it. "Kinda steep, and no papers on her."

"I'll need them for the replacement."

"Hmmm, I'm going to treat myself today, worry about the details later." He paid out the money. The driver brought a snarling Sam up to the rider.

"She's yours, just send out the repairmen. That's part of the deal."

"Sure. Now undo her feet. She's got to ride with me." The chains came off and the key was exchanged. Before Sam could land another kick to the driver, the rider hauled Sam up to sit in front of him. She struggled. "Feisty, isn't she. Well, I like them feisty." He nodded to the driver and set off. After they got beyond the bend in the road he stopped and undid her hands.

"Thanks." Sam rubbed her wrists. "Who are you?"

"A friend. Name's Agrippa." He grinned. "Are you hurt?"

"I'll live." Sam rubbed her wrists some more. "Where's the Colonel?"

"He's with my friend."

"And Daniel?"

"We're watching out for him."

"Teal'c?"

"That's a problem." The man studied the horizon.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a safehouse. Major Carter, we have to make some time. I was going to try to get a message to you in town tonight, but then I saw what had to be you on my way in." Aggie helped her back up. "I improvised. Come on. We have to put some distance between us and this place."

* * *

"Did you discover anything useful?" Major Griff leaned up against a shade tree in the heat of the late afternoon. The team had just come back from the second town.

"We heard that Teal'c was sent to be a gladiator. We don't know where yet. Dr. Jackson is somewhere in the village as a teacher-slave. No one saw Major Carter after the trial. They remember Colonel O'Neill at the slave market because someone showed up and over-bid for him. They are all still talking about it. Apparently, there were a couple of really low bids and then someone bid five times more."

"Did you find out where he went?"

"Only that he was taken away in a carriage out of the town." The lieutenant paused. "Sir, people were beginning to notice us so we stopped at that point."

"Okay, we camp here. I'll go in to town tonight to find a bar. Maybe someone will talk there. They haven't seen me yet." Major Griff raised his binoculars to survey the scene. "What did we get to eat?"

* * *

Being chained up to a tree was certainly worse than being locked in a cool cellar. Teal'c tried to meditate, but a tree root under his butt spoiled his concentration. And he couldn't shift far enough to get comfortable. It had been another long hot dusty ride farther from his friends. The chains were first class. He had tested them... until his skin was raw.

"Hey, know where we are going don't you?" A voice from the side spoke to him.

"Are you addressing me?"

"We're the only two chained to this tree. Who else is there?"

"You have a point. Speak."

"Friendly sort aren't you?" The man sighed. "I'm just trying to pass the time." No answer. "I heard we are going to the big camp by the river. They'll work us hard because the Games are two weeks away."

"What games?"

"The Games for the Emperor's birthday. Even out here they have to celebrate. We'll be sent to the provincial capital. They have a coliseum. It's on the small side, but it's still a nice one."

"I see."

"So which kind are you?"

"I am Jaffa."

"Never heard of it. I fight Thracian myself. We get the best living quarters, although the myrmillo types get pretty much the same. That fish symbol is just sissy. And I prefer the scimitar myself. Although there's much to be said for secutors in general with the short swords and more armor." He paused waiting for a reply. Getting none he continued. "I just hate fighting retiarius nets. Not so much armor on them, but then that makes them fast and the trident has a good reach." The man went on for sometime in his opinions regarding the various types of gladiators. Teal'c silently absorbed the information to use later. He had never heard of gladiators but they sounded like a form of Jaffa combatants the Goa'uld used to entertain other Goa'uld.

Finally, the man stopped talking and fell asleep. Teal'c became aware of one of the cooks walking his way. The man seemed to be drunk. He was lurching and swaying with the big pot. As he passed Teal'c he stumbled and fell on his face next to the big Jaffa.

"Greetings from O'Neill." Teal'c did not react but met the man's eye. "Ellie sends her love." The cook stumbled up and off.

Teal'c watched him go stoically. He remembered carrying the dying Ellie from the houseboat on Lake Powell, Utah to the helicopter and then to the hospital in Page, Arizona. She had been drugged to the point of poisoning. Worse, she had been blended with a Goa'uld. But the symbiote died from the poison in her body. And now, the Tok'ra were working on refining that poison as a weapon. Everyone owed Ellie a debt of gratitude for discovering how to poison the Goa'uld.

Teal'c reflected back on O'Neill relentlessly searching difficult country to rescue Ellie on Earth. He did it professionally, but there was something more. She was his mate. O'Neill could be blind to such things. Humans had such strange ideas about mating bonds. Finally, O'Neill had realized wanting what he couldn't have was pointless and moved on, finding this woman. Teal'c was glad when that happened. And now, this Tau'ri female was here, fighting for her mate. The odds just got better. He relaxed. Then, Teal'c was able to kelnorim.

* * *

Laughter woke Jack up. It was already evening. The moons lit up the night, as did the lamps in the bedroom where he slept. It was too warm. He sat up wondering if he could make it to the bathroom. His ankle hurt, but nature called. So he lurched up grabbing the back of a chair to keep his balance. Cautiously he hobbled over to the door. Then he realized his ankle had been taped. Well, that gave him some support.

"I hear him up there," Ellie remarked to the Doctor. "Excuse me." She left to check on Jack.

"Oh, there you are." Jack rubbed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry."

"That's a good sign. Dru is putting your tray together."

"Got any aspirin?"

"Painkiller's on your night stand. I'll get you some water." Ellie moved to the pitcher and poured. "Good news. We have Major Carter." Jack's head jerked up. He stared at her for a moment and then held out his hand for the glass. "My operative bought her off the cart driver."

"I don't know what to say, Ellie." He swallowed the pills. She silently regarded him. "C'mere."

* * *

"We tracked them as far as the river. But my guess is that they headed for the county seat. It's in a direct line and nothing else is around for fifteen miles." The tracker reported to the Centurion at his tent. The officer paid him and continued his report. It made sense. The barbarians had spent two days in that town before being sent on to the provincial courts another half-day away. If they could discover the town, they would learn that the criminals were sent on. Now he knew where to look.

"Optio centuriae!" The Centurion called for his second-in-command. The man arrived in his distinctive black and white plumed hat. Essentially, this man was the highest non-com officer in the century of the legion. Actually a century only had 80 members and not 100 as most believed. So it was a relatively important posting, and a hazardous one.

"Hail the Emperor! Centurion Primus Pilus." The man saluted from the chest.

"Take this order to the Centurion Primus Pilor and tell him to choose four horsemen to form a Speculatores squad. They are to ride for the Prefecture's capital immediately. They are to enquire of the Rector's clerks the disposition of the barbarians we captured. If any are still alive, find out where they are. The men are to watch them to see if those we track try to contact them. They are authorized to use plain clothes if necessary. The company will march tonight and reach them in two days. Here is a written order to give to the Rector's clerk. This order is for the Praefectus urbi to furnish them with any additional men and supplies required until we get there.

* * *

"Tell me again. What's a denarius worth compared to a sestertius?" Major Griff was thoroughly confused.

"One silver denarius is worth four bronze sestertii. It takes 100 bronze sestertii to equal one gold aureus. It takes twenty-five silver denarii to equal one gold aureus." The Lieutenant was patiently going through the money for a third time. "This," he held up a copper coin, "is a copper as. It's worth one quarter of a sestertius. Or you could say it takes 400 copper asses to equal one gold aureus, or 25 silver denarii, or 100 bronze sestertii."

"Aw crap, you just confused me. Start over." The major had just lost all patience. "How much to buy a damn drink?"

"It takes 5 copper asses for beer."

"Okay, 5 big coppers not the little coppers. What are the little ones?" The major held out his hand.

"They are called semisses and one is worth half of a 'big' copper. Think of everything but the gold ones as being half of the next higher one. In order, gold, silver, bronze, copper. The gold is 25 times the silver. The silver is four times the bronze. Everything else decreases by half."

"Give me enough to buy ten drinks. I don't even want to know how you got all this." The Lieutenant gave him the money. "Fine, now you're in charge of making sure they don't cheat us. And watch the door."

The major hitched up his tunic belt and made his way into the bar near the slave market. All heads swiveled to look at them. Major Griff spoke in an aside to the Lieutenant. "Do I have a bugger hanging out my nose? What are they all looking at?" He glared at the nearest guy and walked over to the first open seat. Looking around to dare anyone to say anything, he sat down. Conversation returned to the bar.

"It's not often we get a high class man in this place." The barmaid came to take their orders.

"High class you say?" Major Griff took a good look at her up and down. She was grinning. "Two beers." She snickered and went to the bar. "Okay, we aren't dressed right. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, sir." The lieutenant tried to scan the crowd to discern a pattern. "I got nothing." The beers arrived. The Major paid and included a tip.

"Well, now, that's more like it." And she trounced off. Meeting up with another patron she said something, giggled and flounced off. The man eyed them and decided to approach.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, have a seat."

"You folks aren't from around here." He set his beer down.

"What makes you say that?"

"Clothing."

"What's wrong with it?"

"No offense, but peasants don't usually come into a merchant's bar. Oh, I'm not complaining, but some of these men might in a while. I'm just saying." He drank from his cup. "But then you two don't have the look of peasants. Too well fed, and too observant."

"We had a good crop this year."

"You've been made. Try your hand at another bar. And give my best to the Prefect. If he's checking up on me, it was too obvious." The man got up and left.

"Well, we've been told. Let's go." It took several more attempts, but they finally found the right kind of bar. And by then they had the role down. In the fifth bar, they hit pay dirt. Someone was discussing the bizarre price paid for an old grey haired slave at market yesterday. Major Griff wandered over to listen in on the discussion.

"So I'm standing there thinking, who would want that one? I mean he was old and didn't look like much of a worker. Someone offered 50 denarii." There were snickers and a few guffaws. "Right, worthless, so then someone offered a few more sestertii and no one wanted to offer more. Then this high-class prig bid 10 gold aurei out of the blue for a geezer not worth more than 50 or 60 denarii." Snorts of disbelief went around.

"What do you think they wanted him for to pay so much?" Major Griff asked no one in particular. A few knowing chuckles went around. "I don't get it. Someone care to explain?" Heads turned around to see who the dummy was.

"Never seen you here before."

"Never been here before."

"Hmmph. Well they say some of those Patricians have these parties and let's just say all sorts of things happen." The man sneered into his drink.

"Oh that makes no sense, Marius." A man in the corner opined. "If that's what they wanted him for, they could have just bid him up slowly and paid a lot less."

"He's got a point, Marius."

"Yeah, they paid as much as for a top ranking gladiator. And he was no gladiator."

Major Griff was intent. "So, then why do it? That's a lot of money."

"I saw the carriage that took him off." The small man in the corner piped up.

"Carriage, you say. Wow. He went to a really rich Patrician, then. Who else would use a carriage to buy a slave?" They all laughed.

"Now that you mention it. The only person who would do that is the widow matrona outside of town. She has peculiar ideas. But I heard she doesn't keep any slaves. She thinks it's wrong." Everyone snorted to hear that.

"Just what we need, freed slaves to compete with us for wages."

"Fool, they compete with us for no wages." Everyone laughed.

"So what about this 'matrona' widow?" Major Griff tried to sound them out some more.

"Yeah, she's kinda strange. She's not from around here. Came here about eight or nine winters ago. Her husband died about then." He tapped his glass for more. "I did some work in her fields a couple of years ago. She came out to make sure we had enough food and water."

"I never heard of a Patrician doing something like that." Murmurs of assent went around. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. More of them could learn from her."

"Careful, Marcellus. There are ears everywhere."

"I wonder if she has any work now?" Major Griff shrugged and chugged. "I wouldn't mind working for someone like that for a change."

"Harvest is coming. Ask her." Marius replied. "She lives about five miles east of town."

"What's her name, so I don't go to the wrong place?" Major Griff ordered a fresh round for the group. They looked at him approvingly for the gesture.

"Matrona Eleanor. But some of her workers call her Ellie to her face." Sounds of surprise went through the group. "No, it's true. I heard them." Major Griff looked at the Lieutenant and shrugged. After the drinks came, the officers stayed long enough to leave unnoticed.

"Sir, there's only one road going east out of town."

"Tell the men to gear up. We are going to take a moonlight hike. Tomorrow we ask for work." Major Griff had a hunch.

What they didn't see was the man in the shadows who heard every word. He kept still until the two men left. Then he went to report.

* * *

"Sleepy," Jack asked?

"Yes." Ellie closed her eyes, tilting the chair back. The night was cool and the moons were bright.

"You did good, today, Ellie." He hobbled over to a chair next to her on the balcony overlooking the back courtyard. "Thank you for letting me speak to Carter." The peacefulness of the evening belied the turmoil in his head. Something about all this just didn't make sense. The matter nagged at him. She had an effective network for an anthropologist. Why?

"Ellie, can I ask you something and get a straight answer?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"What are you doing here?" Jack waited for a reply and thought better of it. "I mean, why are you on this planet? You study pre-industrialized societies, right?"

"Yes, and these folks are on the verge of making that transition."

"But, you already know that they are not going to do it peacefully. You said so earlier." He put his foot up on another chair. "So, what do you expect to learn?"

"It's complicated, Jack." Ellie looked at him to try and assess what he was really after.

"Try me."

"Well, since my visit to Earth, I understand more of what's going on here. I read about ancient Rome before I arrived on Earth because of previous reports. Your society is based on many of the legal concepts of ancient Rome. Your people have progressed in the right direction. They haven't. It's an interesting comparison."

"But you were here many years before coming to Earth. And weren't you studying the Anasazi Indians on another planet before you came to Earth?"

"Both are true, Jack. As I told you, this project here is long term. I took a short term posting to the Anasazi because of personnel changes. I was there about six months when I discovered they managed to poison their Goa'uld. Around that time, the Eldridge family across the street from you had to go home on an emergency. The Academy sent specialists to finish investigating the poison. But the Goa'uld wiped out the Anasazi. Then the Goa'uld learned about us and sent the Ashrak after me. So it was a natural for me to go to Earth where I could continue my research into the Anasazi. Earth is a protected planet so we thought I could hide from the Ashrak. Plus, someone was needed to administer the project there for a while. Only it didn't work out that way. He found me. Now I am back here, thanks to you."

"You're saying it was a matter of simple staffing problems that led you to Earth?"

"Yes. Otherwise I would have remained here and we would never have met. Not everything is nefarious, Jack."

"I didn't say it was." Jack fidgeted with his bandages. "I need to soak this foot. Anyway, why do you stay in such a place?"

Ellie looked at him in disbelief. "It's been my home for over eight years Jack. I am doing very well here. My work is interesting. I have friends and colleagues established here. Life is pleasant. Oh sure, the natives do some nasty stuff to each other now and then. But it's an exciting time to be here."

"I'm worried they'll do some nasty stuff to you, Ellie. You're taking a big risk, and not just because of me. Ellie, these folks still have gladiators and slaves." Jack studied her. "Ellie, I want you to leave and come back with me."

"That is so sweet." Ellie got up to kiss him on the forehead. "C'mon, let's get you some hot compresses but we shouldn't undo the doctor's taping of that ankle." He let her help him up.

"I mean it. Come home with me, away from here." He put his arm around her shoulder to lean on her.

From the field, Major Griff saw Colonel O'Neill go inside the house leaning on a woman. He appeared to be injured. But nothing suggested that he was being mistreated.

"Okay, we found him. Lieutenant, stay here with Evans and watch my six. Sergeant Lewis, come with me. As soon as the household goes to bed, we get in there and extract him.


	5. Chapter 5

Day Four Late At Night

* * *

The lights in the main house went out. "That's our signal. Let's go." Griff and the Sergeant scurried across the rear courtyard to the backdoor. It was locked. The Sergeant pulled out his lock picking tools and took care of the problem quickly. Night vision goggles on, the pair proceeded through the pantry to the kitchen servant's area. The outbuildings were for cooking, but this area was for serving preparations. At the far wall, they located the staircase. Moving quietly was a problem. The steps were old and creaked under their weight. There was nothing to do except get to the top imitating normal rhythmic footsteps of someone who belonged there. 

Ellie was not sleeping. She was staring at the ceiling contemplating Marcus' warning and marriage proposal. Things had changed in the year she was away. Then she considered Jack's offer. He was deeply asleep after taking the painkillers. She looked over at him wondering what life would be like with him on a regular basis. He was not an easy man. And he would be gone most of the time anyway on off-world missions. It was not an offer to dismiss lightly, but she didn't see it working. Besides, Earth authorities would never leave her alone.

On the other hand, maybe if the SGC gave her a job, it could work. She would see him more. Earth could use a scientist with her experience. Maybe the Science Academy would fund another research project on the SGC and its impact on Earth development. She shook her head grinning. That project would never get resurrected.

And then she heard the proximity alert from her dresser. Shaking Jack, she couldn't wake him up. So, she went to her dresser, checked the heads up display, saw two men crossing the compound for the main house. Ellie removed a zat hung from the back of the mirror. Quickly, she positioned herself behind the door so it would swing open and conceal her. Whoever it was, would never know what hit them. She could hear them padding down the hallway, checking the other rooms. Ellie let out a breath to calm herself.

The bedroom door opened a fraction. Then it opened wider. A large figure walked in and she unloaded the zat too soon. He crumpled to the floor. But his accomplice slammed the door backwards on her and she went down. In a moment, a man was on top of her with a knife at her throat and a hand covering her mouth.

"Scream, and I'll slit your throat. Understand?" He whispered in a firm commanding voice. He saw her eyes widen and then blink a yes. "Base, this is SG-3 niner, we are in but Sergeant Lewis is down. I have the woman. Repeat Lewis is down." Griff hauled Ellie up and swiveled to make a frontal approach to the bed. There he saw O'Neill out cold on the bed. "What did you do to him? And remember, I'll kill you if you scream." His knife was at her throat ready to kill her if she tried. Ellie gasped trying to collect herself. Griff gave her a shake. "Answer me."

"Nothing. I'm Ellie. Dr. Ellie Thorsdaughter. You are from the SGC, Earth." That stopped him.

"What?" Griff spun her around, keeping the knife at her throat. "Explain."

"Jack is hurt. He's taken painkillers and is sleeping. Please just let's sit down and talk."

"You'll talk now."

"I'm not a local. In fact I was at the SGC two months ago. A Goa'uld abducted me on the Indian Reservation when I was vacationing with Jack. General Hammond can vouch for me and so can Jack when he wakes up." Griff lowered the knife. But kept a grip on her. He knew the story. Colonel O'Neill discovered his girlfriend was an alien, who'd been living right across the street from him. Talk about being bold. She caused a whole mess of trouble a couple months back. Could she really be on this primitive planet? She was supposed to be more advanced than Earth folks.

"Where is the rest of SG-1?"

"Scattered. But we did recover Major Carter this afternoon. Dr. Jackson is with a family nearby. But Teal'c is two days away and still in trouble." Griff released Ellie, who sat down on the bed. Griff went around the bed to take O'Neill's pulse. "And you are, Major who?"

"Griff, ma'am." Griff realized that she knew who SG-1 was by name and could read the rank symbol on his collar. That was a start. And the Colonel was in her bedroom sleeping peacefully. Griff checked the room, noting that it seemed to be a normal bedroom. She knew enough. Looking at Sergeant Lewis, Griff sighed. He picked up the zat. "He'll be out for awhile. Now tell me, what's wrong with the Colonel."

"He has a torn ligament on his right ankle, a fractured skull and cheekbone, and many serious bruises and scrapes. The doctor was out here today working on him. The fractures are being treated with our medicine. But, he needs surgery for the ankle." O'Neill muttered in his sleep.

"Your medicine?"

"As I said, I am not one of these primitives." Ellie paused, listening. "We are about to get company. Hide." Griff and Ellie dragged Lewis behind the door and Griff hid in the wardrobe. Ellie turned over a chair and left it on the floor. Then she sat down holding her foot. The door swung open and Marcus held up a lamp.

"What happened?" He looked over at the sleeping colonel.

"I tripped over a chair, Marcus. Nothing serious. But thank you for checking on me. Please, go back to bed."

"I thought I heard voices."

"Just me cursing. Sorry I woke you." She rubbed her foot some more. He looked around cautiously, noting that O'Neill hadn't moved. Nodding wordlessly, he shut the door behind him. Ellie waited until she heard him go down the hall and shut his door. "It's ok, now." Griff came out of the wardrobe.

"Jack didn't tell me there were more of you. How many more?"

"There's four of us, ma'am. Two here and two in the field out back."

"Are you telling me the truth? I must know if there are any more of you. I can't protect you if I get surprises like this." Griff shook his head no. Ellie indicated his camouflage suit. "You really stick out like a sore thumb."

"We have peasant clothes with us."

"Sandals too? You can't wear those boots, they've seen Jack's." Griff nodded. "Did you wear those boots out here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You have to back track and wipe out your trail. Take off those boots. Bare feet are preferable to those things. Get rid of them. You have to ditch your weapons."

"Ma'am, we have to have weapons."

"Major, believe me when I say there is more here than meets the eye." Ellie gave him a knowing look. She walked over to her dresser and activated the display. Looking at the compound in infrared he understood. Griff looked at her with admiration.

"We can't give up our weapons, ma'am. Can you help us hide them?" She nodded.

"Then come back in the morning and ask for work. Say that I left word in town that I wanted field hands for the harvest. Ask to speak with Marcus. He's my estate manager and a low ranking Patrician. That's the upper class here. So watch your manners. I will tell him that I have decided to hire four men early to do repair chores around the estate. I will tell him I spoke to Dr. Claudius about it." Ellie eyed the major sitting aggressively in the chair. "Are you handy?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Ellie gave him the once over. "That military bearing will be your undoing. There is a class society here. You have to recognize who's who and behave accordingly. Peasants have a different demeanor than warriors, Major."

"So we've been told." Griff smiled ruefully. Ellie's eyebrow went up.

"Major," she began softly, "keep your eyes lowered when you address Marcus or me. Never look straight at us. Don't sit in our presence. And for goodness sake, don't talk too much. Don't try to make conversation with him or any of the household staff. Peasants never have much to say, especially with the upper classes. And house workers are higher class than field workers. If anyone asks, say you are from the Perugia province and have been doing migrant work. It's really far away so no one can check your story." Major Griff lowered his eyes. "That's right. Now put a little fear in your stance." He did. "Better. But you must work on the body language. You are going to have to be here for a while. The Stargate is surrounded by crack troops. And we won't have a transport for another two months."

"You've done your intel, ma'am. But two months?" Griff sighed and shrugged.

"I'll tell Jack you are here. Publicly, don't make any sign you know him. I'll find an excuse for you to talk to him. But understand that even though Jack is a slave and you are a free peasant, he is higher caste on the estate than you because he is my personal servant."

"I heard you bought him. Thank you ma'am." Major Griff smiled at her looking at the Colonel sleeping in her bed. Apparently she did have feelings for the colonel. Ellie acknowledged the thanks with a wave.

"Don't thank me yet. This could all still blow up in our faces, especially if you are being tracked. And I assume you are." She looked at Griff. He nodded. "Maybe you should split up. Two of you come today and two tomorrow. The Legion will be looking for four men?"

"Probably. You have a point, ma'am." Griff grinned. She sure was sharp. This was some woman.

"Now that I think of it, I want to lay a false trail away from here with your things. Have one of your men go back towards town. About a half-mile outside of town is a well and a stand of trees. Pack your clothing and vests in a sack and have your man wait there under a tree. When another man comes along with a pack and sits nearby, have your man walk away to get a drink or relieve himself. He will find the other pack when he gets back. We'll have the Legion chasing their tails."

"Yes, Ma'am! That's real thinking." He watched her make a call using in the console. Listening to her he realized she had quite a network in place. It made him wonder why. He shot a glance at the Colonel who had rolled over and began to snore. Ellie turned back to him.

"Reconfigure what you have in the new sack into four sacks. They will contain what migrant workers would carry along with some food."

"Where should the other two stay for the day?"

"There's a cave where I store my wine in the hills back of here. Follow the stream and you'll see stone stairs up to a patio and a trail with low stonewalls leading back to the estate. The door is locked. But, if you go around to the left and up the embankment, you will find a ventilation hole. Lower yourselves down with a rope. I assume you have one?" He nodded. "And for goodness sake, don't get drunk."

"Ma'am, you are a wonder. The colonel is a lucky man." Major Griff offered her his hand. She let him take hers, and both smiled.

"I'm taking Jack into town early tomorrow to have his ankle treated. So show up at first light. Now, do you have enough food until tomorrow?" Griff nodded yes. "We feed our workers here, so you'll get breakfast." Both of them looked down at the unconscious sergeant. Ellie sighed and looked at Major Griff. "Get him out of here."

Major Griff stood up and reached over.

"Boots." Ellie pointed at his feet.

Griff undid his boots, tied the laces, and hitched them to his belt. Then he hefted up the unconscious man, checked the hall, and carried him down the stairs.

Ellie went to the bathroom to splash water on her face. That little exercise had raised her adrenaline.

_Jack, Jack, Jack, what have you done? _

Ellie stood at the doorway watching him sleep and shook her head. He was a real jerk, but he was her jerk.

* * *

DAY FIVE 

"No word from SG-1 or 3, Sergeant?" General Hammond walked into the control room to survey the scene.

"No sir. No word since yesterday from SG-3. They said they were tracking SG-1 so they may be out of range, sir. The UAV only goes about 50 miles from the gate." The diminutive sergeant worked the controls.

"SG-3 niner to base, over." The static was very choppy. "SG-3 niner to base, over."

"This is Hammond. We copy. What's your status? Over."

"Found Col. O'Neill, sir. He's been sold as a slave to Ellie...and is injured...know where Jackson is and...Carter is too. But Teal'c is not with them. Over."

"Say again. You found O'Neill, Carter, and Jackson, but not Teal'c?"

"Affirmative. We found O'Neill with Dr. Ellie Thors...told us Jackson and Carter are safe. But...is still in trouble. Over."

"We are barely reading you. Did you say Dr. Ellie Thorsdaughter has O'Neill?"

"Yes, sir. She bought him at the slave auction...injured. She...two months for transport..." The static crackled and popped and was gone.

"Can you get them back?" Hammond looked at Walter who just shook his head no as the wormhole disengaged on its own. "Get me Dr. Lars Svenson, her colleague, and switch it through to my office when you do."

Hammond walked out to make a phone call. _What in the heck was that woman doing on the planet?_ After making contact with her people, they agreed to share information about various planets in the SGC database. Nothing had been mentioned about this one. But then, it was a random dial planet. _So, the aliens were keeping secrets. Then, they could just damn well do something to extract his teams._

* * *

Dawn came none too soon. Even before the first light, Ellie could hear the stirrings of manor life down in the courtyard. The cooks were already working on breakfast. There were many mouths to feed even before the harvest. A day's baking had to start early. 

There was nothing else to do but get up. Ellie washed and dressed. Then she shook Jack hard to wake him up. She called to him. Slowly his eyes opened and he instinctively grabbed her wrist, making her cry out.

"Ow, Jack, let go, it's me." He seemed confused and then he woke up all the way. "Bad dream?"

"It was so real. I love those kinds. Something about cake, shooting, and sirens going off." He swung out of bed, groaning. Ellie stood up to help him. "No, I can do it." He hobbled into the bathroom. Ellie got out the tunic and pants he would be wearing into town. She would have to do something about his clothing. If he was to be treated as her personal servant he couldn't dress like an ordinary worker.

Jack stood there watching her lay out his clothes.

_I must have done something right, once upon a time, to have this kind of help just when I need it._ Going up to her he saw something was wrong.

"What?"

"Jack, we had a visit last night from Major Griff." She turned accusing eyes to him.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Ellie shook her head and moved away to her dresser. She activated the heads up display to replay the struggle and conversation. Jack watched and winced. He didn't have a clue what to say. Ellie regarded him for a moment and panned the compound. Major Griff and another man were coming down the lane towards the main house in peasant gear. "I have to go tell Marcus to hire them." She shut down the H.U.D. and went for the door.

"Ellie, I..."

She looked at him with a hurt expression, and left.

* * *

"Matrona, the peasants you had sent from town are here. Do you want to look at them?" Marcus spoke quietly to Ellie having her breakfast alone in the dining room. 

"No. I saw them from the balcony. Have the big stocky one help Jack down to the carriage. I'm taking him to the doctor this morning."

"Very good, Matrona. The new man is sick?"

"No, his ankle is damaged. The doctor has to fix it in his office. Please have the groom ready the carriage. And have my maid meet me there ready to go."

Marcus closed the door and turned back to her. "I could send him to the doctor with the groom. You wouldn't have to make the trip."

"Yes, but he might try something if I am not there."

"I don't like the idea of your going with him. Hurt or not, he will escape if he wants to go. And he might hurt you in the process." Marcus looked at her with concern. "Ellie, he's dangerous. You don't realize just how dangerous a man he is. He wouldn't think twice about taking you hostage or killing you. I don't want you getting hurt because you are too kind to stray cats and a stray man."

"Marcus, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Really, I'm touched." Ellie thought about it. The doctor might need her to help him, but probably not. "What do you suggest?"

"I will send two of the big men armed with pistols and shotguns to take him. They can stand guard over him at the doctor's as well. Let me handle this, Ellie. Stay here."

"Very well, of course you are right, Marcus." Marcus nodded. And Ellie smiled. _No sense not playing the role. If Jack didn't tell me about Major Griff's team, there would probably be a few more surprises._

A while later, Ellie heard the sounds of Jack coming down the back stairs. Smiling to herself, she continued to work at her desk. _Marcus was right. I don't need to go on a hot dusty ride to town and back._ Ellie called in Julia and ordered the linens changed. Jack could just enjoy his own quarters with Major Griff.

Out front, Jack took his place in the wagon. Anthony had two other men with him. Marcus oversaw the party's departure.

"Just so we understand each other. They have orders to shoot to kill if you try anything." Marcus stated simply and directly. Jack nodded. "And, if you so much as twitch, they will." Turning to Anthony, Marcus nodded. Out came the shackles.

"Aw, crap. I thought we got past this." The big man put them on O'Neill's wrists. Jack gave a look of pure hatred to Marcus. And Marcus met his eye with the same. "Ellie approve this?"

"I run the estate. And don't you forget it. Eyes down." Marcus sneered. "Ellie is a soft-hearted woman. But, you don't need her pity. Driver, take him to the doctor and don't take your eyes off of him."

"ELLIEEEEEE!" Jack bellowed. "ELLIEEEEEE! Come out here!" Whack. Someone smacked him hard. Jack ducked and threw a punch with both fists at the assailant, one of the big men. If he went with them, he wasn't coming back. Jack was certain. Something was up with Marcus. "ELLIEEEEEE!"

"How dare you challenge, me." Marcus hissed. He raised his hand to strike.

"Jack! Stop it. No!" Ellie came rushing out the door. She saw Jack's hands in chains and realized Marcus was going to take Jack out in the wagon then say Jack had run off. She had to think quickly. "Marcus, release him."

"Matrona, he is a violent man. He attacked Anthony. And..."

"Save it Marcus. Anthony, release him." Jack held his hands out. Anthony undid the manacles. "Marcus, everyone listen to me. That includes you too Jack. I want this clearly understood. No one in this household wears chains, EVER. My home is no one's prison. If a man is too stupid, too selfish, too arrogant, or too ornery to understand when he is with good people who care about each other, then we don't need him and we don't want him. If Jack leaves, then he takes his chances out there. And it's his problem, not ours. But we will not lower ourselves to treat a fellow human being like an animal."

"Ellie, those are fine words, but he is a barbarian and doesn't have those civilized feelings. He is what he is." Marcus tried to get control back.

"Marcus, truly I tell you that we are what we are, civilized. And that is more important. We must be who we are." Ellie turned to look at people who had gathered in the courtyard and waited for their acknowledgement. She got it. Then she walked up to Jack and spoke clearly so all could hear her. "If you stay, then you stay of your own free will and agree to abide by the rules of this household giving me your loyalty. If you want to walk out those gates and never look back, then go this instant. And I shall wash my hands of you."

Jack took a breath. He took a step towards Ellie. She looked at him in the eyes about as angry as she had ever been. He saw she meant it.

_She is really telling me 'Trust her or get out.' That incident last night with Major Griff has really upset her, and she's entitled. I should have told her about the other team. _

For a long moment they just looked at each other. And then he held out his hands to her. She hesitated still looking at him to see if he meant it. Then slowly she gave him hers.

"I'll stay for as long as you'll have me, Matrona Eleanor."

Ellie blinked not realizing he knew her full name and title.

"Marcus?"

"Yes, Matrona Eleanor. You are most correct." He gave a head nod to her.

"In my office both of you." She turned and walked back to the house without looking behind.

* * *

The Speculatore scout stood at the dock on the Mare Nostrum. It had been two days of hard riding to get here. He carried an urgent message for the Dux, the head of the army in Rome. He would then carry the message to the Emperor. It would be another three days or more of sailing before he could reach the center of the Empire. But three times, the Sacred Ring had spoken and sent signs. As the Pontifex Maximus, the Emperor had to attend to such portents. The ship's captain signaled the scout to embark. Papers checked, he was shown to his cabin. But in the summer, he would spend these days on deck and enjoy the nice weather.

* * *

"Centurion, two of the barbarians were sold here to people close by. One is a pedagogue for a Patrician family of the third order. The older one was sold to the widow Matrona of the fourth order whose estate is outside of town. One was sold to the gladiators. The woman was sent to the Vestal Virgins as a servant." The Rector's clerk showed the officer the paperwork.

"Very good. Give instructions to this man how to find the matrona and the other house. Do not discuss my visit with anyone but the Rector. I will speak with him now." The Centurion turned and marched out.

* * *

"Jack. Marcus..." Ellie indicated he should enter and closed the door behind them. 

"Marcus, I am very upset. I am upset because we both know what you planned to do. No, don't speak. If you could do that to someone, how can I trust you?" She gave him such a look."

"I was only trying to protect you from that criminal." He pointed at Jack. "I told you he is violent and dangerous. You are taking a terrible risk. The authorities should have executed him, not sold him to an unsuspecting woman too kind for her own good."

"Marcus that man belongs to me." She pointed at Jack who stood there like stone. "You do not have the right to make a disposition of him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Matrona. Of course you are right. He is your property." Marcus leaned up to the desk. "But consider this, he is a murdering barbarian criminal. He is dangerous. I mean that sincerely. I care for you. And a marriage is a good business arrangement for us both. But, putting that aside, I still say get rid of him. You are taking too big a risk. If you want a man-slave, get another. He is pure trouble."

Ellie smiled up at him and walked around the desk. "Marcus, listen to me. After I bought him, I immediately went to see a lawyer to try to free him. And Jack knows I did it. I meant it when I said he could leave any time and take his chances out there. But he stayed. So, it is in his interest to be good to me and to protect me until that day. Jack is very intelligent, Marcus. And he's not crazy or suicidal. Now that he knows no one will stop him if he decides to leave, he has no reason to act out on any of us, unless he's threatened with this sort of nonsense."

"I disagree. A barbarian will slit your throat as soon as look at you. And he'll hurt others in the process." Marcus glared at Jack who started to object.

Jack looked at them both realizing he was the cause of this fallout. He walked around to Ellie. "Marcus, I'm a military man. I don't hurt women, children, and other innocents. I would never hurt her."

Marcus ignored him. "Ellie, my offer still stands. I think this is an advantageous match for all parties concerned. You need to listen. Your position is precarious. Things have changed in the year you were gone."

"Marcus, no. I have decided that we have come to a parting of the ways."

"You can't mean it," Marcus exclaimed.

"I would never marry someone who would murder a helpless man." Jack was surprised but hid it. "And now, for this, I want you gone in one hour."

"What? You can't hope to run this place without me."

Ellie looked at him with sadness. "You can't stay here anymore. You broke my heart out there. One hour, Marcus, then I want you gone."

Marcus turned to Jack and growled, "I know that you will hurt her. Ellie, I warned you." He sneered and stood up. "You are making a big mistake. And somebody is going to wind up dead because of him."

"I'll have your money ready by the time you leave. Anthony will take you to the docks at the river. I suggest you find a barge at the first opportunity. And Marcus, believe me when I tell you that there is no future in this town for you."

"You'll regret this." He stormed out the door banging into the housemaid who dropped her cleaning supplies with a clatter. Ellie was fairly shaking with anger.

"You had to do it, Ellie." She looked at him in pain. "You did the right thing." If Marcus stayed, Jack knew he would make another attempt. Jack didn't know what else to say. He never did at these moments. "C'mere." After a few minutes, Ellie broke away. Wiping her eyes, she went to the door and called the maid.

"Have Anthony come in here." She walked over to the window and stood there quietly with her back to the door. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and sat down in one of the over stuffed chairs. "He's a problem now, Jack." And that's all she said.

"Matrona? You sent for me?" Anthony stood at the door waiting to be admitted. He saw Jack sprawled out in the chair and understood who won.

"Anthony, Marcus is leaving us. Take him to the docks and come back directly. From now on, you will manage the day-to-day work on the estate with the title of Supervisor. I shall increase your salary and pay you a bonus for yearly productivity. You and Julia may have the cottage adjacent to the hothouse. You may use the hothouse as a private area as well. It's not being used anyway. Go ahead and fix it up. That should give you enough room for your family. Between the two of us, we shall have to replace Marcus. So I shall handle the financial concerns."

"Thank you, Matrona!" Anthony was about as surprised as anyone could be.

"On the estate I want Jack treated as any other member of the household. I don't care what his legal status is. You and I must set the example. The others will follow. Will you do this?" He nodded his assent. "Good. I've already engaged a lawyer to work on his freedom. Inform the rest of the staff. And Jack, unfortunately, off the estate we have to observe the set protocols. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Anthony, help Marcus pack. Bring him any type of satchel he needs. Then escort him here and bring Gaius with you to witness the payoff."

"At once, Matrona." He fairly flew out the door. Ellie sat down to do the numbers. By the time she finished and had the money at hand, Marcus was waiting. Jack let him in.

"I have paid you through the end of the month with two months extra." She pointed to purse. "Count it and sign for it." She pushed the ledger over to him with the quill and ink. He gave her an angry look but kept his dignity and counted. Then he signed, stood up, and walked out without looking back. "Anthony and Gaius, sign as witnesses." They did. "Now get him out of here." The two men exited and Jack shut the door.

"Ellie?"

"What?"

"Let's go for outside for some air."

They went into the garden to sit together in silence. On a bench by the farthest fountain, they spent the rest of the morning. But that peace didn't last.

"Matrona!" Drusilla came running into the office. "Soldiers!" Ellie went to the window and saw Centurions dismounting in the courtyard. Silver badges on their shoulders represented their ancient silvered armor. Feathers in their hats made a nod to the ancient helmets of days gone bye. Grooms ran up to take their horses. The lead officer was already proceeding to the front door. Ellie sent Dru to open the door and then get refreshments.

"Matrona." He nodded a gentleman's greeting to a lady. Ellie dipped a curtsey to honor him.

"Centurion welcome to my home. How may I serve the Emperor today?"

"May we talk in private?"

"Of course, in my office. I have already sent for refreshments for you and your men." Ellie indicated the way. "Please make yourself comfortable. I am Matrona Eleanor."

"I am Lucius Vorenus, Centurion pilus prior." A Patrician household deserved someone of senior rank to be sent out. And he was the equivalent of a major. "Ah, thank you. The day grows warm."

He accepted the drink. A plate of sweet cakes was placed to his left. He noticed the offer of hospitality and approved. She was younger than he expected, and obviously intelligent. His eyes missed nothing perusing the room. He approved of its modesty. Ellie noticed.

_Fine I can deal with an intelligent man. It's the unintelligent types that were really dangerous._

"To the Emperor's health," she offered. He lifted his glass and drank.

"Matrona, I am here to warn you. The barbarian you purchased two days ago has friends on the way to liberate him. We have tracked them as far as the county seat. But we have reason to believe they will come this way. Has he given you any trouble?" He watched her carefully.

"No, Centurion. He has been docile. As a matter of fact, he is injured so badly he can hardly walk. I had Doctor Claudius out here yesterday to look at him. But do not be concerned. He will give no one any trouble." _Better to take the initiative._

"We want to question the slave. And then we want to set a trap for the other four here. By our presence, the Emperor's protection is extended to your honored self." The Centurion took one of the cakes but watched her for a reaction.

"I am grateful to the Emperor. But I don't see what having you sit around here is going to accomplish. You should go out there and catch them. They're barbarians after all and you are the Emperor's Legion."

"Matrona, a trap would be efficient. I would like to station a four-man troop on the perimeter. And I would like to set up my headquarters here. You see this man you bought is their leader. They will make their attempt for him first." The Centurion realized she was annoyed. Angering a Patrician even out here in the provinces would not help his career.

"I am so very grateful that the Emperor would worry about a modest woman's household. Really, Centurion, I hardly know what to say. But I can't help wondering why I should be worried? They're barbarians after all." She drew herself up to her Patrician arrogant best. "It's simply scandalous that you have allowed them to get this far inside our borders."

"Matrona Eleanor, my men and I will do everything we can to make certain those murdering scum are brought to justice." He stood up because she did. "I know you are alone out here. And you are doing your best to run this place yourself. But don't you worry, we won't let anything happen to you." He was expecting a female reaction but she didn't give an inch. "You see they are armed."

"I have many men and many rifles, Centurion. What could four barbarians do against them? Even if they are armed, so what? We out number them by the dozens. As to the barbarian slave I bought, he knows he has it better here than at home. A few hours ago, in front of the entire household I dared him to leave after my estate manager made an ugly incident. I assured him no one here would stop him or try to catch him. I dared him to take his chances on his own. I told him that if he stayed it would only be of his own free will. Do you know what he said?" "He said, 'Matrona Eleanor, I will stay as long as you will have me.' He's so polite, you would think he was actually civilized."

The Centurion's eyes bugged out in disbelief.

"That's a new one for me. I never heard of a barbarian knowing when he was well off." The Centurion chuckled. "I applaud you, Matrona for calling him out."

"Yes, well, that's the best way to handle that sort. Be firm. Then they know their place, at our feet. And then I fired the manager for abusing my property. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am preparing the farm for the harvest. There are many repairs and other more pressing matters to consider than a few barbarians chasing their tails around the countryside." She moved toward the door to indicate the audience was concluded. "That's your job. I won't delay you any further from being about it"

The Centurion rose and bowed to her. Accepting his hat from the maid, he swept out the door and called his troops to mount up and depart. Ellie didn't bother to watch them go. Instead, she went upstairs and contacted Dr. Claudius. Then she made a few other calls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Five Afternoon**

* * *

Sam was staring out at the big tree in the yard thinking she would like to sit under it. After a long horseback ride, the farmhouse was a relief. A hot bath was even better. She was feeling herself again. The family was solicitous of her injuries and insisted she stay off her feet today. It was a good idea. Colonel O'Neill was doing the same from what he told her. 

Funny how life had so many cross currents. A couple of months ago, she was rescuing Ellie. Now Ellie was returning the favor. What goes around comes around mused Sam. The overstuffed chair by the window let her put her swollen feet up on the bed and still feel the breeze from outside. Daniel was safe, too. And Ellie was working on getting Teal'c. Major Griff had made contact with the Colonel, too. And he was even getting advanced arthroscopic surgery on his ankle today. For once, a totally blown mission would have a decent outcome. An allied alien transport would arrive in two months and they could go home.

Despite her initial misgivings about Ellie, it seemed as though she and her folks were good people. Aggie had saved the day as far as Sam was concerned. Now she could relax until it was time to beam up and away. A knock on the door disturbed her reverie.

"Um, Sam, are you decent?"

"Sure, Aggie. Come in."

"We have a situation. Since I'm not a soldier, I need your expert advice. We need to lay a false trail with Major Griff's gear to lure away a picket of Centurions from Ellie's estate. This C-4, how do we use it?"

Sam's eyes widened and her brain clicked into soldier mode.

"Have a seat. Let's go over the plan."

* * *

After making a number of calls to her agents regarding damage control because of firing Marcus, Ellie asked for one of the new repairmen to accompany her to the wine cellar. She announced that she was afraid that the rusty old door would be a problem. So, Anthony sent, John, aka Major Griff, with her and some tools. He could just carry back the jug for her. Once along the stone path, Ellie motioned him to walk with her. 

"Major, I have contacted Samantha. She's working on a plan to lay the false trail using my people. But she needs to know if you can spare at least one of your men. It would help my people to have two of you working with separate teams to plant gear over a wider area. Can you spare one of the men in the cellar, preferably one who can ride a horse."

"Yes, ma'am. You can have Evans. He's young and can ride." Griff approached the door and set to work oiling the hinges. Ellie unlocked the door and let Griff light the torch for her. Then they went inside.

"Lieutenant are you here? It's Griff." The men showed themselves and were introduced to Ellie. The information was exchanged and Evans promised to deliver himself to the road on the far side of the fields by sundown. By the big oak tree, a man and a woman would pick him up in a wagon. Since there were very few trees along the road, the oak would be obvious.

Then Ellie sat down with the two officers and explained the problem with getting Teal'c out of the gladiator camps. Since the transport was two months off and no games were scheduled until the Emperor's birthday in ten days, there was time. The problem was how to get him out of the provincial coliseum and far enough away before he was missed. There would be a massive manhunt for a man like Teal'c. There was nothing she knew to do for him, especially without enough access to implant a locater device. Beaming him out was not a first choice. They were not ready to reveal their presence to the locals for many reasons.

Ellie told the lieutenant to come in the late afternoon looking for work. He was to ask for Anthony saying that he had a brother whose wife's mother knew a friend of Anthony's mother from a distant provincial prefecture. Anthony's mother had died last winter in the next prefecture. And so had the woman who had been her friend, so no one could check it. Julia, her maid, had told her all about the woman. She gave him the particulars and he promised to play the part.

"Ma'am, I want to thank you for everything, including the soldiers today. I don't know what you said to them, but they rode out of there with their tails between their legs." He was grinning.

"I told them to stop wasting time. I said it was scandalous they even let barbarians this far inside the borders. Since they were the Emperor's Legion, they should be able to handle a handful of barbarians chasing their tails around the countryside. Only they'll be plenty busy doing that for themselves soon enough, won't they?" Everyone chuckled at that notion.

"Ma'am, remind me never to get on your wrong side." Major Griff let her lead the way out. Outside the door he locked it and turned to her. "The best thing we ever did was rescue you back on Earth. But if you don't mind, my asking, I would love to hear the story how you met the Colonel. Weren't you living across the street as I recall?"

Ellie beamed at him and recounted the story.

"You mean your people bought that house across the street from him because you figured O'Neill must live in a nice neighborhood? If that don't beat all."

He laughed and laughed, thinking Jack sure is one lucky man. _That sonofabitch doesn't realize it by half._ Then, in peasant mode, he hefted the wine jug and followed her respectfully back down the path to the house. _Yes, this was a story for the record books. A nice looking alien woman moves into the house across the street from the leader of the flagship SGC team, becomes his girlfriend, then gets herself kidnapped by the enemy, gets rescued by him, and winds up rescuing the rescuers on another planet altogether. Too bad I can't tellmy wife this one. It's better than television._

* * *

"Anthony! You mean it?" Julia gasped at the news of their good fortune. "I'm glad she did it. It was a long time coming. If you want my opinion, he was getting too big for himself. Acted like he owned the place. I was getting tired of it." Anthony put his arm around his wife standing in their new home. "But Marcus was right about one thing. The barbarian is dangerous. She's not listening to good advice." 

"Anthony, I want to talk to you about that. Sit down." Julia waited to get his attention. "Love, I've been listening at the stove grate again. I don't know what to do about this, but I have to tell you now that you are important here. Jack and Ellie know each other from before. I'm guessing they met while she was gone last year." Julia drew in a breath, "And this is the really important part, Anthony, they love each other. That's why she bought him, to rescue him. Marcus didn't stand a chance against him. So watch yourself." Anthony took a moment to process that information.

"So that whole tirade earlier?"

"She knew he wouldn't leave. She's working on rounding up the other three barbarians to bring them here." Julia saw the look of horror on her husband's face. "The doctor is helping. Anthony, there are many others involved."

"Oh, no. Are you sure?" She nodded gravely. He sat back trying to think. "It must have something to do with her anti-slavery politics."

"That's what I thought. What do we do?"

"Keep our mouths shut. You hear me, woman?" She nodded. "I mean it. You don't know anything. You heard nothing. Just keep me informed." Anthony sat for a few more moments and stood up. "So that's why she sent the soldiers away. I'll have to think about this. Right now, let's just get moved in."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ellie summoned Major Griff to her study for a meeting. He saw that Jack was already there and came to attention. Jack told him to forgo such formalities for the rest of the mission. Behind closed doors and closed drapes; the three went over maps and scans of the facilities holding Teal'c. Ellie worked the desk console for them answering their questions and taking notes. Then she received a report of Sam's preliminary plan to make a false trail for the legion to send them in circles. Jack made his corrections for Ellie to send back. The meeting took several hours requiring many calls. 

"I think we need to break. Tomorrow Jack has to go to the doctor. Major, now that Anthony is in charge he will have his hands full. I will make an excuse to keep you working in here. He won't mind having one less person to supervise. I want your Lieutenant to go with Jack to the doctor's. We'll arm him and send Gaius with them as a guide and driver. I was told that Marcus did take a barge downstream. Well, he did after someone encouraged him. Marcus had friends. I don't know if he could have arranged already for a retaliation. I doubt it. But, I don't want to take any chances."

Both men nodded in agreement.

"Major, think about it some more tonight. Ellie can route these ideas to her people for review." Jack rubbed his eyes. "Then, dismissed. Good work." Major Griff went out. Jack stood carefully to balance before walking. "Ok, I'm hungry. Dinner?" They went to the patio for fresh air. "Got a beer?"

"Sure, Jack. Let me see to it." Ellie disappeared. Jack put his foot up again. It was a sweet operation she had going here. It was too sweet. She was too professional. And she had too many resources. This was no anthropology field trip. A servant came with a pitcher and two glasses.

Ellie watched as Dru put out a first course to nibble while dinner was laid out. Jack didn't even notice Dru's demeanor towards him had changed from amusement to fear. But Ellie did.

"Dru, is there a problem?" Ellie challenged her.

"No, Matrona. Can I get you something else?"

"Yes, Dru. Tell Cook that Jack will take all his meals with me from now on." She watched the reaction carefully. Dru couldn't quite keep her composure. Jack perked up at the exchange. But, he kept an impassive face to observe.

"You don't approve?" Dru stood there looking uncomfortable. "We do things my way. This is my house."

She looked at the girl with her downcast eyes. _Good, nip this resistance in the bud. Best to assert authority early and often._So she added, "bring Jack the large caged glass goblet for his drink. And bring the smaller one for me. Change this plate to the gold handled one on the mantle. And use the best porcelain, crystal, and silver from now on. We are hungry so hurry up."

Dru was so dumbfounded she stammered and retreated with the plate.

"I hope she doesn't drop it," Jack remarked. "Those were good." Ellie just looked put out. "I thought we were keeping a low profile."

"Marcus is gone," was all she would say. Privately, Ellie knew her days in this house were over. It was all going to be lost in the next ten days. Jack had no idea what he had done by coming here. But Ellie knew she owed him her life. So she smiled at him and watched the suns set.

* * *

**Day Five Evening **

"He's the lord of the manor, now. That's for sure." Julia pulled the sheets back on the bed in their new cottage. It was far roomier than the three rooms they occupied in the servants colonnade. Julia was in a snit. "There he was sitting with the mistress as if he were born to it. Dirty barbarian, it's not fitting. That's what I say. It's not fitting."

"Shut your trap, woman."

Anthony had been observing the situation all afternoon and evening. And he noticed the goings on. And he noticed the workman who didn't look anything like a migrant peasant who came pretending to know his people. But the Matrona hired him anyway. The man had neither calluses on his hands, nor the weathered skin that said he'd been in the fields all his life. The same was true of the other two she'd hired.

All things being equal, he would have thought they were from the Speculatores, special spy troops. But the stocky one had holed up with the Matrona and Jack for most of the afternoon in her office, supposedly going over improvements to the buildings. And he didn't carry himself like a peasant. Oh, that one pretended, but he couldn't keep it up enough and neither could the other two.

No, Matrona Eleanor was into it up to her neck. Anthony figured his problem was how to secure his new position and protect his family. Looking out the window, he saw Jack sitting in the courtyard by the fountain looking up at the stars. There was a leader if ever he saw one. And his Matrona would throw everything away for this man. A woman didn't have politics. She had a man.

**Day Five: Gladiator School**

The Procurator a muneribus or munerum called the first trial match to test his new gladiator purchase. Teal'c came into the gladiator school rectangle 53 meters x 42 meters as traditionally required for a provincial school. The Roman Ludus Magnus school tradition meant that all the gladiators lived in two storey barracks around the inner rectangle. The cells were 12 feet square each. In the school were many people to see to the needs of the men. There were dieticians, masseurs called unctores, accountants, armor makers, doctores or trainers, and guards. A first rate doctor attended them to protect the investment of the school. Each gladiator cost a fortune because each was expected to generate a fortune in the arena.

The two mock fighters, called paegniarii, came in, one carrying a stick and his opponent entered brandishing a whip. Four lusiorii stood by with wooden swords. The straw man posts at one end were for the swords. Trainers stood by with lashes to make a lackluster man try harder. Teal'c surveyed the scene with disgust. It was nothing compared to what a Jaffa would endure during training. This was too easy. They were humans after all.

At the sound of the horn, the paegniarii advanced on Teal'c. Teal'c held a large oblong shield and leather shin guard on his left leg. His torso was bare. He had a lance in his right hand. The sleeve of his right arm was bound in leather strappings for protection. A metal helmet with a fish on the crown protected his head. Teal'c judged his opponents and bided his time.

The man with the stick swung. Teal'c ducked, spun, and landed a blow with the lance to the solar plexus. The assailant went down. But the man with the whip aimed and swung. Teal'c used the lance, which was about the same length as a staff weapon, to catch the cord and wrap it around the shaft. Then he pulled the man in and decked him with one punch to the head. In a single motion he went for the man with the stick, who threw it down and cried for help. Cheers went up through the on lookers.

Then the swordsmen advanced. Teal'c used the lance to undercut the footing of two men, and then blocked a downward sweep of one man, using his elbow to the man's jaw. Then he jabbed the lance into the last man and clobbered him with a left hook twirling the lance to a vertical stopping position. All four swordsmen were down. The buyer shot a look at the munerum and held out his hand. A sack of gold aurei changed hands. Teal'c was sent for a rubdown. He would be trained as a Thracian style fighter, the top of the heap.

* * *

At the SGC, General Hammond barreled into the conference room to start the afternoon meeting. It was Day Five of SG-1 and SG-3's stay on that random dial planet. General Hammond wanted answers. He wanted some help. And he was damned well going to get it from one Dr. Lars Svenson, representing their new alien allies. Speaking in gentle but firm tones, General Hammond addressed the participants. 

"Be seated, gentlemen. Thank you for coming so quickly, Dr. Svenson. We have two teams consisting of eight extremely valuable people stranded off world. It's been five days with no end in sight. Some have been captured and sold as slaves. Others are hiding. Our communications are not always successful. As of yesterday's report from Major Griff, we believe your operative is helping them. What I want to know is what you know. We would like information about her capabilities and resources. And we would like to know what you are willing to expend to retrieve our people. Then I want some suggestions how to extract them." Hammond appeared to be making an inquiry, but it came across as an accusation.

"We'd also like to know why you didn't tell us about this planet. I thought we were sharing information about Gate addresses." Col. Frank Simmons from the N.I.D. was true to form. He had no use for aliens on Earth. And these folks had the run of the planet because no one could stop them.

Reluctantly, the President had come to that realization and accepted the alien's proposal to be granted visas. The idea took everyone by surprise. They said the reason was that they didn't want to be illegal aliens. But if they were going to come, others probably would too eventually. And, for the friendly ones at least, there should be some system in place to track them. Also, it would help to be able to advise visitors that the Stargate was a big secret. So they offered to put up an informational warning beacon for approaching vessels to contact the SGC.

"What Colonel Simmons is wondering," General Hammond back peddled, "is why you wouldn't want us to know if only to protect your own operation. We don't need the particulars of what you are doing to lock an address out of the dialing computer. We're allies now."

Dr. Svenson considered his next words carefully. The silence hung in the air. He was not about to be bullied by the N.I.D. And he was sick of it. And he was good and tired of dealing with Simmons the past six weeks. The man was a rhapsody of paranoia. _They should be grateful that his people had rescued as many as they had.My people owe these primitives nothing past what already has been done._

"General Hammond, we are all distressed to learn that Colonel O'Neill and his teams are in trouble. As allies, we are already performing our best efforts to aid them. That you would suggest otherwise is unfair. But then this is not about being fair. This is about venting your frustrations on us." Lars looked around the table and settled his stare at Simmons. He saw the anger and the suspicion.

"You are still angry that Dr. Ellie had to be rescued here. You are angry about the resources expended to extract her. And you are still upset about your internal political consequences. You continue to believe that we are some nefarious organization not scientists and explorers just like yourselves. And frankly, the paranoia is working against you with us."

"What are we doing? Well we are expending considerable resources and risking the lives of our people and significant assets on that planet for your soldiers. And it never occurred to us not to do it. You have no idea what has been invested into that project. It is far more than what you expended here for us. But we do it gladly. Everything that can be done is being done. Dr. Ellie is a professional. If anyone can help, she can. Add to that her warm relationship with Colonel O'Neill and you could not wish for anyone better to be on the case. Yet, I fear our good faith efforts will never be sufficient for you."

"So, I object and resent the implication that we owe you an explanation for anything. You could have easily informed us that you had a hit for a random dial planet and checked with us about it. But you didn't. So, General, I believe you need to consider just what this meeting is really supposed to accomplish."

General Hammond realized his tone had to be conciliatory. The man did have several good points. "Sir, I apologize if my tone was insulting. We are grateful that Dr. Thorsdaughter is..."

"General Hammond, in our society it is appropriate to call her 'Dr. Ellie' and me 'Dr. Lars.' Our patronymic surnames are actually irrelevant and do not identify whole families as yours do. It simply means my father's name was Sven and hers was Thor. So unless a discussion involves two people with the same name, the patronymic is forgone."

"Thank you for that clarification. Dr. Lars, we are grateful that Dr. Ellie is there, doing the best she can for our people. We are very worried and would feel better knowing what she can do for them. If you would be kind enough please elaborate to ease our apprehensions and tell us something about what our people are up against."

"General, Dr. Ellie is the nexus of a large well-organized scientific and intelligence gathering organization. She operates from her home there with our advanced communications and other related equipment and resources. We have operatives all over that world. The native people on that planet are descended from your ancient Romans. Unlike your world, this Rome never fell."

Groans escaped a few participants. They all knew what kind of ruthless bloodthirsty people the Romans had been.

"Their current development level is about 165 years behind yours. That means they have rifles, pistols, and canon. There is a central government, which supports a disciplined military. They have the same class society, as did ancient Rome. Patricians rule. The Emperor works with the Senate consisting of mostly Patricians. Plebeians can vote and have limited representation, but are second-class citizens. There is institutional slavery. And any people not inside their extensive borders are considered to be barbarians, little better than animals. They are xenophobic to an extreme we have rarely encountered. They have laws, courts, and a regulated justice system that is particularly brutal to barbarians. Your people are barbarians entitled to no quarter, no mercy, and no human dignity."

Murmurs of disbelief at this turn of events were heard around the table.

"We have people who have infiltrated all levels of their social structure. Dr. Ellie is a mid-to-low ranking Patrician living on an estate in a provincial Prefecture about 60 miles away from Rome. Her city is located inland on a main river. Travel to the capital by water is 5 days. Because of the mountain range in between, the distance by land is 7 days. This allows her to operate without the usual scrutiny. As you put it, she 'flies under the radar.' With our resources, she is as central as she needs to be."

"From your reports we have reason to believe that Colonel O'Neill is her slave, residing at her estate. We can all agree that was a fortunate turn of events." He looked around to make sure they agreed. Slavery was such a distasteful concept. "We also surmise that she has recovered Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Major Griff with his team. That leaves only Teal'c. The woman is a true professional."

"Dr. Lars, we are indeed fortunate to have someone so determined and motivated working on our behalf. If we seemed to suggest otherwise," he shot a look at Col. Simmons, "please believe that we didn't mean it."

"But, we still don't know how we are going to rescue them from off the planet." Col. Simmons decided to show he was a reasonable professional too. "Our M.A.L.P. and UAV transmissions show clearly that troops are amassed around the Stargate and their numbers are growing with each passing day. Unless we are willing to slaughter thousands of them, we can't get our people off by Stargate."

"In about two months, we have a regularly scheduled deep space transport arriving. It will route them to another planet where there is a Gate. Usually, the transport has its own Stargate, but that one has been sent elsewhere. All they have to do is keep a low profile and wait."

Dr. Lars had a certain satisfaction in telling them. There was no need for the histrionics. And they now understood just how outclassed they were. Having ships that could travel so far, regularly, had to impress them. And it did.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Col. Simmons was slightly put out to have made this trip for nothing.

"Because you didn't tell me what was going on until I arrived here today." Lars sighed heavily. "General Hammond, it would benefit all of us to consider joint operations. We've only known each other for two months, but it's something to consider for the future. Our communicator here will reach my assistant or me anywhere on this planet. And it is secure compared to your own devices."

He handed the small item over. Hammond was surprised and very pleased.

"You can also use it to contact Ellie through the Stargate when it is active. We have a satellite system in orbit to relay the transmission to our operatives all over that planet. Currently it is set to reach her. It can be adjusted to reach other personnel. If Colonel O'Neill is present, you can speak directly to him. We don't send our people into such situations without adequate reconnaissance and a support infrastructure in place when they get there. And yes, we have something similar here."

Smiles broke out around the table. Even Simmons had to admit that was a very generous gesture. He stood up and addressed everyone.

"It isn't often I say this, but I misjudged you. I'm sorry."Colonel Simmons offered his hand to Dr. Lars, who accepted it. Everyone clapped and adjourned to the Control room to send a message. Once the Gate was activated, General Hammond made the call.

Ellie woke up to the message indicator. Moving over to her dresser console, she activated the audio only portion. She didn't want anyone to see her such a mess.

"Yes, what is it?" She yawned.

"Sorry, Ellie, but this is Lars. I'm at the SGC with some very worried people. Is Colonel O'Neill with you?"

"Yes, Lars, he's right here. Let me get him up." She put the com on 'Mute' and shook Jack awake. "Jack, call for you from General Hammond." Jack was confused. She pulled his hand. "Wake up. Phone call from Hammond."

"Phone call?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Ok." She pointed to the chair by the dresser mirror, which was now a display. Ellie reconnected the link. "General, what can I do for you?" He yawned, loudly.

"What's your situation, Jack? Report." Ellie ran a comb through her hair, lit a couple of lamps, and turned on the visual feed. Putting on a robe she sat down with Jack in front of the dresser.

"I'm a slave. We're all slaves. That about sums it up. No, wait, Carter was sent off to the Vestal Virgins." He paused for the reaction. There were some rumbling guffaws. "But don't worry, Ellie got her out. Major Griff's team are just fugitives posing as peasants but she's got them here too. Oh, Teal'c is a gladiator. And how are you, sir?" He wanted to pee, badly. He whispered to Ellie to take over for a moment.

"General Hammond," Ellie began. "I have recovered Major Carter and have her at a safehouse. She's in charge of laying a false trail with the clothing and gear from Major Griff's team. Airman Evans is assisting her. Dr. Jackson is a pedagogue with a decent family in town. He's been contacted and told to sit tight. Colonel O'Neill is with me. Major Griff, Lieutenant Marks, and Sgt. Lewis are my employees on the estate. Their covers are migrant peasants working the harvest."

"Teal'c is the big problem, sir." Jack came back and took over explaining everything that had happened and what their current plans were.

"We copy. Dr. Ellie, I can't tell you how grateful we all are to you. With your communicator, Dr. Lars has explained we can contact you through the Stargate. When should we call again?"

"General, you should understand that these people think the Stargate is the Gate to Hades where Persephone comes and goes to start Spring and Winter. Every time you open the Gate, they have a significant religious event. By now, they have not only surrounded the Gate with troops fearing the worst, but have sent to the Emperor for instructions. He is also the Pontifex Maximus or Chief Priest. If you keep this up, he will have to come here and it will complicate things immeasurably. There's probably a messenger on the way already."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Please don't call again for at least a week. We are working on contacting Teal'c. General, this society is unstable. It's a powder keg waiting for a spark to start a massive civil war. It's exactly what we are working to avoid."

"Sir," Jack began. "If it gets out of hand, we'll make a diversion, scare them with some of our devices, and try to stun the rest around the Stargate to come through. But, it risks our own casualties. Sir, we are still reviewing our options for an assault on the Gate. But it's a last resort."

"Copy that, Colonel. You have certainly been working at this. Well done. I am very much relieved to speak with you both. Anything else?"

"No, sir. I just want to thank Ellie. Without her team and her, this would have been a different story."

"Dr. Ellie, when this is over, I hope you will come and visit us so we can thank you properly. We'll contact your government and let them know what's happening and thank them too. We look forward to a great friendship between our two peoples. Hammond, out."

Ellie looked at Jack and considered the matter a moment. "I forgot to ask him if I could keep you...as a reward." Her eyes twinkled with a mischievous smile to boot.

Jack was surprised and then very pleased. She giggled. He wrapped his arms around her bending her back to the bed, and with gentle warmth, said, "Maybe."

**Day Five: Late Night**

Under cover of night, Major Carter had more work to do. Airman Evans had arrived with SG-3's gear. Somehow, the Legion, which was more like the cavalry, had to go on a wild goose chase for the next ten days at least. Looking at the maps and the topographical charts, Major Carter decided to make the Legion think the 'barbarians' had escaped to the sea and at the same time had escaped over the mountains.

"We need some sightings and some events to cause attention. And we need a ship or ships to sail off mysteriously from the port at the mouth of the river. Agrippa, can you manage a ship?" Carter chewed her lip thinking.

"I think so. How big?"

"Big enough for four guys and crew."

"Okay, we can pay for that. We say we want passage to the next province. Then substitute others at the last minute. They don't check papers too well. Then what?"

"Then have another boat meet that boat and take off the passengers. The crew will have plenty to say when they get back." Sam grinned her evil grin. "Just make sure that there is no way to identify the second boat. No markings, no special features. And make sure whomever usually uses it gets it back the same way you found it. But don't bring back the four guys. Let them migrate back home separately."

Everyone nodded and disbanded for the night to make boot tracks in the direction of the sea. As the dawn broke, the group found the wagon waiting as promised. Agrippa sent one man on to the market in the next town to trade one of the camouflage shirts. Eventually, the Legion would spot it.

Everyone went to sleep in the wagon resting by a stream off the road. The next night would be a repeat. Then they would head home separately and start the other route. It was a risk Agrippa didn't like. These folks should be sent to a more secure place. In his opinion it was enough to let the locals wonder what happened. Running around the countryside just opened up too many possibilities for disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

**DAY SIX**

Meanwhile, Daniel was having his own adjustment problems. It's one thing to be fascinated by history. It's quite another to have to actually live it without modern conveniences. On his third trip to the outhouse, Daniel wished he had some anti-diarrhea medication. Sanitation being what it was wasn't enough. He decided to ask the cook if there were any home remedies. He was cramping pretty bad. And he wanted to see what was probably the culprit and make her pitch it from the supplies.

"Um, excuse me, Cook?" Daniel began politely. He groaned a little with the next wave of cramping. "I'm Daniel Jackson, the new teacher." He nodded politely. She stared back. "Please, let me ask you if you have any remedy for diarrhea."

"Ok, I let you ask. No. Now get out."

"I, um, was wondering, then, if you have any bicarbonate of soda?"

"What?"

"A powder used to make biscuits rise."

"Yes, but what do you want that for?"

"I need to settle my stomach. If you please, a glass and a teaspoonful." The Cook watched him mix the concoction, taste it, and burp. "Could I just sit for a moment?" The cook eyed him and nodded. A servant girl came in with the peeled vegetables for the midday meal. Clearly, she was afraid of him. Daniel watched her avoid him and then so did some of the housemaids who came in for various things.

"Um, excuse me again, but did I do something wrong? You all seem so afraid of me." Daniel smiled to be friendly and was met with four pairs of hostile eyes. No one answered. Then they busied themselves and stayed away from him.

The cooking house was separate from the main house for fire safety. So Daniel sat near the door and leaned back to catch the breeze watching the courtyard in front. Opening his eyes, he saw soldiers march through the gate. It could be anything, but he moved inside the kitchen to stay out of sight.

"Out of my kitchen, barbarian. You've stayed here long enough. Now git."

Oh, so it was the whole barbarian prejudice. Daniel sighed and began to stand, but was caught by another cramp. The younger girl moved to help him, but was stayed by an older one. She half-whispered, "stay away from him. He'll hurt you."

"Oh, ugh, why would you say that?" Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't understand."

"He doesn't understand. Sheesh. Barbarian, get out of my kitchen and stay out." She hefted a large rolling pin and Daniel retreated. Still unwell, he sat down on a bench under a tree shading the walkway to the main house.

Presently, the mistress called him inside. Entering by the servant's side door, Daniel kept his eyes down while the argument ensued between the Mistress and the Optio, or sergeant.

"You have no right to take my property, Optio. You have no court order, no warrant, nothing. Here is the slave. Now do you believe he is not rampaging through the countryside?" The Mistress was infuriated. The Optio could only acknowledge Daniel's presence.

"Then I want to question him."

"About what? He has been here the whole time, not leaving the house even once. If there are barbarians loose, then this man has no way to contact them or know what they are doing. They may not even be the same group of barbarians. I read the court documents. There were four not eight. Now, go out there and catch them. Stop wasting everyone's time." The Mistress imperiously dismissed the Optio and sent a messenger to her husband at the baths.

"Alright, they're gone. I only did that to assert my rights over my own property. The Legion has no business acting without proper authority. But if I find out you have done anything to help the others, well, you can just try life in the factories. I'm no fool. There were eight of you."She swept out of the room. Daniel blew out his cheeks to relieve the tension. At least some of them were still on the loose.

* * *

While Jack went to the Doctor's in town, Ellie had her hands full with estate matters. Marcus had handled the heavy load of running such a large property. Ellie sighed looking over the list of things she had come up with to manage. She sent for Anthony. Together, they made another list dividing the duties among the staff and the two of them. Harvest time was nearly here and preparations needed to be finished, quickly.

"Anthony, when Jack gets back from the doctor's, I want you to have him help you. He may not be able to walk much, but he can direct traffic and keep up with what's done and to be done. Have the new men fix the harnesses for reaper wagons and check all the tack for the horses. I want all the machines inspected and oiled. John, the stocky new man, says he is good with machines. Make sure all the scythes are sharpened. I want all the gear in shape. If we need anything, make a list. Then have Jack clean all the rifles and pistols. I want an inventory of our ammunition as well as all our other supplies. Tell the housemaids to take an inventory of foodstuffs and supplies. Then contact the migrant foreman in town and set our labor needs with him. Take Jack..."

"Um, Ellie, ma'am, did you say have Jack clean all the firearms around here? I don't think that's such a good idea." Anthony really didn't want Jack anywhere close to a gun. Ellie didn't seem impressed. "It's a bad idea to let him know how many guns we have." She still wasn't budging. "And, I want the ammunition locked up while he works. No sense in making it too tempting, Ellie." Anthony put some firmness in his voice. Ellie could understand his perspective. Slowly she nodded her agreement. The case was too reasonable. "Ellie, Marcus wasn't completely wrong about how dangerous Jack is. You only have to look at him to know he is a fighter."

Ellie was impressed. _Anthony did observe things keenly. Well, well, well._

* * *

Farther down river toward the seaport, Marcus wandered around the town market. He was waiting for another barge to get him all the way to the port. If that silly woman would not listen to reason, he would go to her pater familias in Rome to let him know just what a fool she was. Once he knew she had bought a criminal let alone a barbarian he would not be pleased. But to know she ran off her Patrician estate manager who had honorably proposed to her, well, the pater would have to question her judgment. But promoting a plebian to run the place was ridiculous.

Something had happened to Ellie during that year she was gone. Maybe that something made her so erratic. She came back underweight and jumpy. Then next thing she did was to buy a slave, a criminal murdering barbarian. This was a woman who despised slavery. _No, she was not thinking clearly. Worse, she was using the slave in her bed._ In his mind, Ellie had lost her faculties. She needed the firm guiding hand of a husband to keep the honor of her family. The pater would understand. They would reach an agreement.

And then something caught his eye. Hanging in a stall was a shirt with the same green and black pattern as the slave's pants and shirt. He went up to finger the material. Yes, it was the same. He asked the vendor how he came by it. All the man could say was that he bought it off a rag picker a town farther inland. Marcus bought the shirt. Then he turned to look for the office of the Legion. Surely a town this size would have something. Spotting a Prefect's office, Marcus strode in.

The Prefect looked up to see a Patrician standing before him in an agitated state. The distinctive purple bands at the cuffs and collars of his clothing proclaimed Marcus as a member of the ruling class. The Prefect stood up in respect. Marcus explained the situation and the nature of the item of clothing. Then he demanded that a message be sent back to the provincial capital to the Praefectus urbi and the Legion commander there. The local Prefect bowed and obeyed. Marcus missed his barge.

* * *

It was mid-morning and Teal'c had already had a belly full. Training at the gladiator school started at dawn. Breakfast was substantial. Then the day got started with warm up exercises in the internal yard. By mid-morning, the men were learning and practicing new techniques for the coming games. Teal'c shook his head. On the other hand, none of these men were a serious threat unless they got lucky. And Teal'c had no intention of any of these poor guys getting lucky.

Teal'c surveyed the scene. Most of the gladiators were professionals. However, criminals made up for the volume required in the many events. Professionals would not fight with the amateurs. It was beneath them. It was a mark of honor to be able to refuse combat with lower ranked gladiators. Strangely enough, there were the freemen fighting as gladiators. After surviving for ten years as a gladiator, many signed up again. They just didn't know what else to do with themselves. And they did get glory for as long as they lasted. Some returned as instructors. And some went on to become members of the Praetorian guard, an elite force guarding the Emperor's palace. And a few were actually Patrician youngbloods there to prove their manhood, and to shock their parents. Teal'c had no use for the strutting young nobles. And he was losing patience with the whole set-up.

Where was O'Neill? What was taking so long? Maybe he had been discovered and executed. Maybe he was sold again and Ellie was in jail. All sorts of nasty scenarios played in his mind. Teal'c surveyed the fortress and looked for a way out. Security was tight for the criminals. And he was one of the criminals. However, his quarters were superior as was his food. They did recognize talent here. In every training match, he had knocked his opponents unconscious with multiple injuries. The other criminals were afraid to fight him. Not even the whips could induce some of them to take the beating.

A handler came up to Teal'c to inform him that from now on he would train with the professionals even though he would still live with the criminals. Teal'c moved off to that part of the exercise yard where more advanced training took place. It was still pitiful. Nevertheless, Teal'c practiced with the weapons provided. It passed the time while he considered how to break out of this ridiculous establishment.

* * *

**DAY SEVEN**

On market day, everyone finds a reason to go to town. Besides the shopping, people conducted business and social affairs. Anyway it was time to collect Jack from the doctor's. The buckboard was loaded full of eggs and vegetables, and SG-3. Ellie's carriage led the procession early in the morning. Not going would have caused enough comment. She figured why not?

Once at the market, Gaius took charge of the sale of the produce and eggs. Major Griff had the Lieutenant help. The young man had never been to such a scene. Griff chuckled and shook his head in amusement, catching Ellie's eye. She winked back. In the street, her carriage stopped for a cart crossing her path and another carriage pulled alongside. Greetings exchanged, Ellie was invited to call upon another Patrician lady with a taste for life. It promised to be a pleasant hen party with her friends. So she promised to drop by. But first, she went to see about Jack.

"It's about time. This Napoleonic power monger had me long enough." Jack grumbled.

"You're welcome, too." Dr. Claudius' eyes were dancing. He understood Jack wasn't a very good patient. But they had a nice evening together the night before, drinking and playing chess. "He's all yours. But then he IS all yours." Jack just grimaced. "No running or standing for a long time. It will take a few more days, but he's fine." Ellie's maid set down the baskets of eggs and vegetables for Claudius to rummage through. "Ah, you didn't forget." He held up a bottle of wine and then a jar of preserves. Ellie settled the bill with gold coins to make it look good. Both knew that no money was necessary. But it was close to time for his monthly allotment, which Ellie had included in another purse she would leave as well when the maid wasn't looking.

"I would like Jack to change, please, before we leave here. I can't be seen with a personal attendant not properly attired." The maid handed a bundle to Jack whose eyebrows shot up. He looked at her and shrugged. The maid went to collect his discarded clothes and Ellie conferred with the Doctor. "Is he fixed?"

"Yes, but he has to watch his mouth. His attitude is going to cause more problems than that foot. I think we should speak to him before he leaves. This is market day and someone is bound to take offense."

Jack reappeared in soft cotton trousers and an embroidered short-sleeved cotton work shirt with a belt and a hat. The clothing wasn't too different from a polo shirt and chino slacks. Actually, they made Jack feel better. He preened. So Ellie whispered to him to act more humble. Jack sighed heavily.

"Jack, I must insist. You have to do it, convincingly. Play your role."

In a louder voice, the Doctor said, "Matrona, get this slave out of my house. I've been patient long enough. If he weren't yours, I would have beaten him for his insolence. How dare you look at me? Eyes down, barbarian."

The maid came running to see. Jack reluctantly cast his eyes down. And the maid thought it was about time someone stood up to this insolent slave.

Ellie led the way out to the street. The Doctor's residence and infirmary were in the best part of town. Even though it wasn't far to her friend's house, Ellie's carriage took her. Around the corner and down the tree covered street Jack saw the obviously genteel folk displaying their wealth and power in the houses they built. It was a quiet contrast to the smells and activity of the market. Turning into a particularly nice walled compound, Jack noticed the familiar set of three fountains and covered walkways. Ellie rapped Jack on the shoulder with her fan.

"You may help me down." He got down and held out his hand for the two women. The doors swung open and a flurry of petticoats and children ran out to greet Ellie, ignoring Jack and the maid. Watching the scene, Jack realized that Ellie had made quite a life for herself here. It shocked him. He thought of her as the neighbor lady across the street; who was truly alone and clueless. Yet, here she was with a coterie of friends.

"Well, now what have we here, Ellie?" One of the women noticed Jack standing there looking handsome and charming. She went up to take a look. "What is this?" She turned with a big smile.

"My servant, Marcella. Nothing more. You may go until I am done." Ellie tried to dismiss him with the carriage.

"No, no, Ellie, we have to know. Didn't I hear that you bought a slave?" Everyone giggled and ogled Jack. "Is it he?" Ellie nodded. "Oh, my, he's not what I would have expected, but then you always did have such exquisite taste. I just didn't know it included men."

Riots of giggles and squeaks of hilarity created a din. It just egged Marcella on.

"Nice features, strong jaw, deep brown eyes, a little too grey for my taste, but it does suit him. So, your personal servant, Ellie?" Marcella asked her with mock innocence. She reached out to touch Jack who instinctively drew back. "Oh, really dear, you should have him stand still so we can all have a look." More giggles and hands raised up to cover loud laughs. "Come on, turn around. That's it, all the way."

Ellie indicated he should turn around for them. The rest of the gang just 'ooohed and ahhhed.' Jack was starting to like it. This was quite an ego boost in a strange way. "Take off your shirt."

Ellie objected. but the rest of the crowd wouldn't let it go. Several other ladies pulled off his shirt. Jack was inspected up close.

"Goodness, look at those scars. He must have fought in dozens of battles. Are you sure it's safe to have him around? He's still pretty wild for a barbarian, wouldn't you agree?" Heads were bobbing, although one woman couldn't take her eyes off him. Jack was getting creeped out. "Look at those angry eyes. I don't know how I would sleep at night with him around. But then I wouldn't need any."

More shrieks of hilarity ensued. And with that, Marcella moved the group inside. Ellie took the opportunity to send Jack off with the carriage on an errand. He left with a small almost imperceptible smirk.

By midday, the shops of the market closed. The heat of the afternoon dictated a retreat from activities, a long meal, and a nap. Most of Ellie's staff returned home with their purchases ready for their meal and half day of rest. The cooks served the meal outdoors shaded under the colonnade. Around a long table with benches the group gathered for the main meal of the day.

Laughter and joking passed among those who had been there longest. While Major Griff, aka John sat quietly with Sgt. Lewis and the Lieutenant. The young lieutenant had an eye for one of the cooks and she tried not to giggle. Teasing broke out in good fun. And then the conversation turned serious.

"It's all well and good when these young people find each other, but what about what's going on? Am I the only one afraid of that man?" Drusilla looked around for support. A few heads nodded slightly. "I mean all we know about him is that he's a barbarian murderer. Why would the Matrona buy such a slave?"

"Hush now, it's not your place to question the Matrona." Julia remonstrated. "However, I'll agree he's an unusual man."

"Well, I'm scared of him." A young cook's assistant spoke into her bowl. Everyone turned to her and one woman put her arm around the young girl.

"Anthony, you have to admit he's not like the rest of us. And, did anyone notice the marks on Matrona Eleanor? I mean she's not only got a cut on her throat, she has a bruise on her throat." The stable master was outraged. "I saw it as she got in the carriage this morning. I want to know how we are supposed to sleep at night with him around."

Major Griff winced. He realized those marks were made by him scuffling with Ellie before he knew it was she.

"And she had a big bruise on her wrist too this morning." Drusilla piped up. "He's a brute."

"Marcus told me that Jack hit her, beat her in fact. That's why she didn't come out for a whole day." The ranch foreman added. "He said he heard a scuffle at night, went into check and saw her injured. She made some excuse. But he also said she hit Jack over the head with a chair, cold cocked him." Gasps of disgust and astonishment went around the table. The whole group was upset.

"Um, I know I'm new here," Griff began, "but I've talked to Jack at length. Have any of you?" Murmurs of no went around. "Well, he's a smart man. Why would he hurt the one person trying to help him?"

"Because he's a barbarian. It's the way they are. They kill and steal for no good reason." The matronly cook weighed into the discussion. "Just read the newspaper. Just two days ago, a whole group of barbarians ransacked a farm not two days away and stole a goose. They let the livestock loose and chased it off. Then, they terrorized the farmwife. Before leaving, they shot up the place. It's scandalous."

Griff and his men realized that barbarians from the goose chase were they. Griff was not amused to hear the story get exaggerated.

"Ok, even supposing that's true. I'm thinking that Matrona Ellie had a good reason for buying such a guy." Now Griff had their attention. "Think about it. She went away for a year, as we heard it." Nods and assent came back to him. "Ok, why would she want to leave a nice place like this? She's got everything. Friends?" Nods. "A nice place to live?" More nods. "So why leave it for a whole year? I can see going to visit for a couple of months, but a whole year? The woman just didn't want to come home for some reason."

"What's your point, John?" Anthony wasn't sure he wanted to hear this.

"Okay, she left for a year. Not two months after she gets back she buys a slave. And you say this woman hates slavery. So, what kind of slave does she buy? She buys a warrior, a big scary barbarian warrior." Major Griff grinned at the cook's assistant in a friendly paternal way. "And this warrior is a little older so he must know a thing or two about surviving and fighting. Probably he's a commander or something like it, but he knows how to fight. And a couple days after she brings him home, she fires Marcus. Now, I didn't know Marcus, but I'd bet that Matrona Ellie was afraid of Marcus. And that's why she brought home this warrior." Gasps went around the table as each person digested that idea. "Who's to say that Marcus wasn't messing with Matrona Ellie again and Jack intervened. Maybe there was a scuffle. But I'd say that's why Marcus wanted to get rid of Jack and made up that story so we'd help him." Griff dug into his food again to watch the reactions.

"She is awfully sweet on him for his just being a slave." Julia added because working against Jack was not in her own interests. "She even ordered us to serve him his meals with her from now on, and on her best plates too."

"Sounds like she's really grateful to him, if you ask me." Sgt. Lewis replied.

"Didn't Marcus and Ellie live in the house there just the two of them?" The Lieutenant inquired innocently.

"Yes, but they had separate rooms at opposite ends of the house upstairs. He had a whole suite just for himself. And I never saw them together, you know," Drusilla let that thought settle in. "She rarely ate with him as well. But she doesn't let Jack out of her sight. She had us bringing him breakfast in bed!"

"Maybe she decided to sleep with Jack to make Marcus jealous and act out." One of the cook's assistants offered. "Then she could get rid of him."

"Well, there you have it. If Jack had beaten her, she has a whole ranch full of people to take care of him. The Legion showed up yesterday and she chased them off. If she wanted, she could have given Jack over to them. Or she could have let us take him away when we were going to yesterday. Instead she takes him to the best doctor in town and goes to get him herself." Anthony knew it was politic to have Jack on his side for now. "And we all know how arrogant Marcus was. He acted like he owned this place. Maybe he wanted to make that permanent. Maybe he was doing something to pressure Ellie. In any case, I think John's right. Jack is looking out for Ellie. And she still thinks she needs the protection."

"She probably promised Jack his freedom if he kept Marcus away from her or even killed him." Sgt. Lewis added. "Anyway, if he did kill Marcus, Jack's just a slave. And then that would have been the end of him as well." Major Griff gave a horrified look at Lewis who shrugged. "That's how it works, right?"

Everyone agreed. Well, now, it seemed to everyone that Matrona Eleanor was very shrewd about the whole situation.

"She'll probably keep him for a while just in case Marcus decides to show up again."

"Well, that didn't ease my mind." The cook announced. "Who's to say that the barbarian won't act like a barbarian anyway?" No one had a good answer. So Major Griff offered his opinion.

"Like I said, I've talked to him. Maybe you should all try to talk to him. He doesn't seem so barbaric to me. He is very polite as far as I can tell. So maybe he's not so bad." Sounds of scoffing disbelief made the rounds as people got up to get dessert. Griff turned to Lewis, "you weren't helping things back there. 'Kill Marcus?' Unbelievable."

And Anthony didn't miss a thing in the whole exchange. Clearly, these men belonged with Jack. So now there were four murdering barbarians to worry about. And he couldn't say a thing to anyone.

* * *

Waiting out in the noon sun was not improving Jack's disposition. The groom had little to say propped up against a shady wall. So Jack decided to have a look around, especially for an outhouse. The groom pointed the way behind the side building toward the back of the lot. Jack ambled over to take a look. Sure enough, there it was. Afterwards, he roamed a little and found a garden in a quiet nook of the property.

"Well, long time no see, Daniel."

Daniel was stretched out on some grass, under a shady tree, with tall cold drink.

"Nice to see you too."

"Got another one of those?" Jack pointed at the drink.

"I can get another, have this one." Jack drank it down. "Now if the next one is a cold beer, we may have something."

"What do we have, Jack?"

"A way out of here." Jack wiped his brow. "Not, here, here, but here." Jack drew a circle with his finger.

"Where?"

"Here."

"No, I mean where do we go?"

"Oh, Ellie has a transport in two months for us."

"Two months?" Daniel sighed. "Let me get something more. Wait here." And he went off to find the coldwater jug. Coming back, he handed Jack his cup. "No beer, at least not for slaves. So how's it with her?"

"She's in there right now having a hen party with her friends." Jack grinned slightly. "They um, like me."

"Really. I'd be careful, Jack. You have heard of Roman Orgies?" Daniel gave him a significant look. And Jack gave him a dirty look.

"It's not like I'm not willing to help someone in need, but an orgy? Although they did make me take off my shirt." Jack shook his head. Daniel gave him a startled look. "Anyway, Carter is laying a false trail. Teal'c is a gladiator. Yeah, we're still working on that problem. And Major Griff's team is with Ellie now, except for Evans who's with Carter. Hammond knows. And so do Ellie's folks."

"Wow, that's pretty good." Daniel looked up with a smile. "So then I should?"

"Sit tight," they said in unison. Jack drank some more. "Ellie says these are decent folks. The woman sure is a live wire, though. Had the ladies examining the merchandise."

"Oh, she did?"

"All the women inspected me like a piece of meat. God it felt good." He smirked. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"So how do we extract Teal'c?"

"We have to get a locator pellet injected into him. Then the transporter can just beam him out." Jack flitted his fingers upwards to illustrate. "You get yours?"

"I didn't know what it was, but the gardener came by and put something up to my neck and nodded in satisfaction. I felt a little pressure, that's all. So, Ellie can just beam me out anytime? Why not do it?"

"She doesn't want to start a manhunt and upset the apple cart before we are ready to move on Teal'c. The problem is getting close enough to shoot one of those pellets into him." Jack noticed the maids noticing him. He smiled and waved. They moved off doubtfully. Daniel waved too.

"They are afraid of me because I am a murdering barbarian. The cook chased me out of the kitchen with a rolling pin this morning." Daniel played with a long strand of grass and then chewed on it. "How do I get a message to you if I need to?"

"I don't know. Ellie says someone is watching out for you. But I don't know who." Jack shook his head. " It keeps nagging at me. How does an anthropologist have such a network of spies? And why?"

"I vote for why, Jack." Speaking rapidly Daniel continued. "Ancient Rome was very militaristic. There were class conflicts and slave rebellions. Naturally, they may have the same problems now. So, Ellie needs to know what's happening so she can watch her back and look out for her team."

"She said something about this society being a powder keg waiting for a spark to start a civil war. She says she wants to avoid being the cause." Jack paused.

"But you're not so sure?" Daniel knew Jack pretty well. "You think she's doing something to start the conflict or benefit by it somehow?"

"I don't know. In fact, this morning I realized I don't really know her at all." He played with the glass. "On Earth, she was just my neighbor who got kidnapped by a Goa'uld. I mean I liked her, but I didn't know her. We never talked about much."

Daniel tried not to react on that statement. He had read Dr. Fraiser's report on General Bauer's little sodium pentothal interrogation of Ellie. Mostly, Ellie's responses all involved having sex with O'Neill or wanting sex with O'Neill. Janet wasn't supposed to show him the report. But the transcript of the interrogation was so hysterical, that she did late one night. As Daniel read the questions, Janet acted out the answers. Privately, they had shared a laugh. So Daniel couldn't say anything more.

"She says she's lived here on and off for nearly a decade. She's got a spread five miles east out of town. It has everything, including her devices. She's a Patrician. So she's upper class enough to smooth the way for her team. But, there's something else. I can't quite put my finger on it. Something doesn't smell right here."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing right now, but we do have our heightened sense of smell."

"Right." Daniel sniffed the air for the cooking smells. "Hungry?"

"Thought you'd never ask." They got up to go to the servant's table. Ellie's groom was already there.

"Hi, this is Jack. He's with Ellie." Daniel made the introductions.

The cook got incensed again. "That's _MATRONA _Eleanor to you, you insolent barbarian. I tell you there are those have been whipped for less. Hmmph."

"I'm very sorry, I meant Matrona Eleanor."

The Cook was hardly appeased. And the others took their cue from her. "Here, take your plate and go sit somewhere else, not with decent civilized folks."

Jack decided to have a little fun. So he leaned over, apologized for upsetting a wonderful lovely lady, and planted a big kiss on her cheek. The older woman flushed and stammered. The others giggled. And Jack was invited to sit down. Daniel took his place at the other end of the table. Jack shot him a look that said, 'see how it's done?'

The conversation was all about the gladiator show for the Emperor's birthday celebrations. Jack pretended to be very interested in his food. Daniel asked lots of questions. He was the outsider. They didn't know about Jack.

"No, no, no, you don't understand. It's a blood sacrifice for when the Emperor dies, not that anyone here wants that." Everyone shook their heads and murmured 'oh, no.' "See he will have enough blood to live in the Afterlife." Jack was completely grossed out.

"But those poor men, won't they all die?" Daniel was getting agitated.

"Not all of them." The cook explained. "Some will go on to other games. If they win their matches they live. And if they do a really good job, but come to a draw, then they can be spared for another time. And if the sponsor of the games is impressed enough or the crowd demands it, he will give the wooden sword to the gladiator, setting him free altogether. But the ones who are criminals rarely get the sword."

"I see. Thank you. So there is some hope for them?"

"Hope?" The stable master just looked at Daniel like a fool. Everyone laughed. "All they hope for is that the banquet the night before will be good. I'm going to watch. They say there's a really unusual criminal this time. I can't make the parade during the day, but I'll go see the banquet." Jack looked at Daniel with meaning and went back to eating.

"You don't know how lucky you are to be bought by a family like this, barbarian." The cook smugly asserted.

"Will you please stop calling me that." All eyes looked at him with barely concealed contempt. "My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. I would prefer if you call me Daniel or Dr. Jackson. I'm an educated man, not some barbarian." No one made the gesture, so Jack did.

"Sorry, Dr. Jackson. From now on we shall. It's more civilized than calling him just 'barbarian.' Right folks?" Jack's command voice and demeanor had them all agreeing despite themselves. He was a natural born leader. People wanted to follow his lead. So he used it for his friend. Then he smiled at the cook and said, "isn't that right, ma'am?" She acted flustered and agreed. "Mighty fine dinner, ma'am. The best I've had in a long time. Thank you."

She preened and talked about the ingredients and the work in the preparation. Jack pretended to care. And then, she dished him out a double helping of dessert. Later during the afternoon siesta, Jack asked Daniel to explain the custom of the gladiator banquet and parade.

"The day before the match, all the fighters, clowns, body removers, and other participants in the show march around the arena. Fans go to see what they look like without armor and to place bets. That night, they get a last meal in a big feast. Some, who don't expect to live, gorge themselves. The professionals eat lightly. But it's a matter of honor for the one sponsoring the games to provide first-rate food and lots of it. People go to watch to make sure there's an appropriate spread. If the sponsor is skimpy, he can wind up in the games himself."

"Daniel, you just solved the problem."

"What problem?"

"How to get to Teal'c. I'll get Ellie to take me to the banquet. Then I can shoot a locator into Teal'c. Either I'll make a blowgun or she'll get me a device." Jack studied the sky. "How close can I get to the men?"

"Pretty close if it's anything like the original. They'll be behind bars and you can get right up to the bars. Of course, things could have changed and modified. You might only get to watch from behind glass or from a balcony. So I would also go to the parade. You might find an opportunity there."

"Yeah, that would increase the odds. Thanks, Daniel. You never cease to amaze me with all your gifts."


	8. Chapter 8

**Day Seven: Market Day Early Evening**

After returning from town, Jack sat with his feet in one of the courtyard fountains. The shadow from the colonnade provided relief from the hot summer sun. He had a mug of beer and was enjoying the breeze. Major Griff sauntered up and sat down. Then he stuck his feet in the cool water too. The stable master walked by and shook his head.

"Um, you may not realize this, but you've got your feet in our drinking water." Jack and Griff pulled out immediately.

"I'm so sorry. No one told me."

"Well, now you know. These fountains are part of the circulation system to keep the water fresh and clean. We add bromides now and then to kill off algae and things that get in. So keep your feet out of there. If you want to soak your foot, get a bucket." He turned to leave, then thought more about it. "There's something not right going on here. And I'll figure it out. But just so you understand me clearly, Barbarian, hurt the Matrona again, and the rest of us will kill you."

Jack stood up to his full 6'2" and leaned over the shorter man.

"Who says I hurt her?"

"We've all seen the bruises and the cut. We are all watching." His eyes never wavered from O'Neill's gaze.

"Let's get something straight, pal. I don't hurt women." Jack quietly and evenly made his point.

"Right." He snorted, and then walked off.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Jack asked Griff.

"Yes, unfortunately." And the major proceeded to describe the afternoon's discussion. Jack blew out a whistle. "I guess some of them didn't buy my idea that you were protecting her."

Jack briefed Griff about his meeting with Daniel. Griff offered to look more at the schematics of the arena. Jack said he didn't know where the banquet would be held and would ask Ellie. Both men sighed. Then, Jack excused himself. He had a few things to discuss with the lady.

In the manor house, Ellie sat at her desk going through her messages. The door was locked, as she didn't want the staff to see her view screen. But the doors to the private patio were open, and that's how Jack got in. Curious, he walked over to her working and tried to make sense out of the notations on the screen.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I cleared out my messages and now I'm approving various expenditures for reimbursement." Ellie kept working.

"What sort of expenditures?"

"Oh, stuff like bribes to officials, banquets for Patricians and leading business men, horses, boats..." She looked up at him pointedly. "Major Carter has a sense of humor. She wants two boats and maybe a third to make the Legion think you barbarians just sailed away. Not a bad idea. Just expensive."

"Boats, you say." Jack was impressed. "Well if Carter wants them, she has a very good reason. In fact it's probably brilliant." He trailed off to find his opening. "So bribing officials? The only problem with that is that they don't stay bribed."

"Of course, we know that. But, if we don't do it, we can't operate. That's how it's done here, that, and endless entertainment. It all adds up to influence." She paged down to more items. "Here's a beauty. Seems some official in the Patrician Records section is acting up. He's trying to squeeze out some more for himself. We need him to make sure those we want on the Patrician Rolls are there and copies get to all the places they need to go. We could photocopy or just print our own rolls, they would never know. But we are still working on how many places they have to go."

"Patrician Rolls, Ellie?"

"These people are obsessive about records. They are deathly afraid to dilute their power. Being able to prove who is on the list and who isn't a major source of that power. They have purged the list twice in the last dozen or so years. Luckily none of ours were discovered. So as long as someone else is not pressuring this man, I approve the request."

"Ellie, what if they find out you are a bogus Patrician? What would they do to you?" Jack's concern became more focused.

"They wouldn't take kindly to finding a deliberate imposter." Ellie looked up grimly. "But I'm vetted. No one would ever question me."

"Why not?" Jack sat down to regard her seriously.

"Because, they can't." Ellie stopped working.

Jack paused and winced. "Ellie, you and I don't really know each other very well."

"Something happened today to disturb you, Jack? Was it when the ladies made you take your shirt off? I am so sorry. It happened before I could stop it. Please, forgive me." Ellie felt uncomfortable that a proud man would be treated so shamefully.

"Naw, that was actually fun." He slightly smirked and preened a little. She came over to him and sat closer. He took her hand. "As grateful as I am for your help, Ellie, what are you doing here?"

"Where should I be, Jack?"

"You tell me. My offer still stands. Come back to my planet."

"Thank you. But what would you do with me there? You'd be gone most of the time or working long hours. And the N.I.D. will never leave me alone. And if not them, well there are other interested parties. Actually, I think it's more dangerous for me on your planet than here."

"Maybe, but I can fix it so none of them would bother you." Jack spoke to her in earnest. "You could work at the SGC if you want. I can arrange that. This world is too dangerous." He saw her considering it. "But? Ellieeee?" Jack rumbled softly. "What?"

"I have to do my job, Jack." Ellie tried to change the subject. "We've figured out how to rescue Teal'c."

"Don't change the subject. What is your job, anyway? You certainly aren't like any anthropologist I've ever known."

"Known that many? Other than Daniel, what, a couple of nerds at the SGC?"

"Ok, I have to know. This is serious. I have to do threat assessment and right now, I'm sensing a big problem. Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're right. There is a big problem. This world is about to have a civil war."

"No, I mean your team, your people here are going to start something aren't they? I want to know why and how it benefits you."

"I'm trying to stop the bloodshed before it starts."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Maybe not. And maybe this time it will. Maybe if we keep trying, we'll find a way. I have to find a way, Jack."

"You remind me of Daniel." Jack paused and added, "but you're not Daniel, are you? This is something very personal for you, isn't it?" Ellie just looked down so he couldn't read her. "What do your people get out of all this? Why would they have so many assets here? It's just a primitive nasty planet with a screwed up political system. And frankly, it needs to go."

"Jack, you cannot say things like that. There are spies everywhere. You will get me into trouble that way. Is that what you want?" Ellie was incensed. "And you're telling me you know better than we do what needs to be done here? That's just so arrogant."

"Oh, please, there's no one here but us. Your sensors would have beeped or something." He looked around the room for signs of beeping. "See none. So back to the question, what are you doing here?"

"Arguing with a stubborn man. I'm tired, let's go to bed."

"We're not finished."

"Let it go, Jack. As long as you get off this world, what do you care?" He shot her a look that would put fear into almost anyone. But she wasn't fazed. "I am in no way obligated to tell you, just as you are not obligated to tell me about your work. I'll get you off this nasty primitive planet. Now, let it go."

Down below, Julia was listening through the pipe grate. The pipe ventilated the freestanding stove in Ellie's office and then up overhead to her bedroom. And what she heard made no sense. Other planets? Did Ellie call Romans primitive? She ran out to talk to Anthony.

Lying in bed, Anthony's mind wouldn't stop working. Maybe it was time for him to spend a few hours at that pipe. Julia couldn't have heard it all correctly. But she swore she repeated it exactly. No one would believe her. He wasn't sure he did.

There must be some sort of proof lying around. The Matrona always locked her office door while she worked. It must be in there. But how to get it? The authorities would have to see something. He wrestled with the whole matter. If he turned her in, what would it get him? Not much, except losing his job. If the Matrona wasn't doing anything wrong, he lost. If she was, he lost. The authorities would just think he was part of it and got disgruntled. And if the authorities figured it out by themselves, maybe he could just say he had no idea. Maybe he could work something extra out of Ellie. Or maybe he would wind up dead. There was the problem of having four murderers loose on the estate. And Jack was their leader. It all kept coming back around to Jack.

* * *

**DAY EIGHT: After midnight**

By the time the moons had fully risen, Major Carter had run out of energy. Riding around in a wagon on pitted roads was more difficult than it looked on those TV westerns. Every bone jarring rut added to her weariness. No wonder the pioneers crossed the Great Plains so slowly. They were tired. She looked up at the moons lighting the sky so brightly that they couldn't work undercover tonight any longer.

Just as well, maybe I could have a bath in that creek. It was a hot summer night and that water looked inviting. So Sam quietly made her way down to the bank of the stream. She had just gotten in up to her neck when the tumult started by the wagon. Shots rang out. She ducked down and hid in the reeds. She was at least 20 yards from her clothing. And she knew she had to get rid of it or someone would know she was down there. So she dunked her hair in the water to be sure that her blonde hair wouldn't reflect the light. Swimming the breaststroke to keep quiet she made her way to her clothes and scooped them up. By then, it was obvious. No one was left alive. The wagon was burning. And a troop of soldiers was examining the campsite. Sam decided to swim upstream. If they found her tracks, they would assume she went downstream.

"Optio!" The trooper called out. "We found woman things here. But there is no woman."

"Search again. Damn!" He looked about at the fallen men.One of them had on those peculiar boots. He removed them and called another trooper to bag them for evidence. "Light a torch and check out the river bank. Maybe she's down there."

Sam heard the whole thing and tried to swim faster. But the creek was barely concealed by trees and shrubs growing along the bank. Sam decided to climb a tree. Carefully stepping on what rocks she could, Sam found a likely willow with long limbs. Scampering up a trunk naked was ok. Keeping hold of the clothing was more problematic. Twice she dropped something and had to go down. By that time, she was concealed under the drooping branches and their foliage. But she could see the torches along the riverbank as the Legion searched for her. In the end, they did decide to try down river. After all, it would be easier for a woman to let the current help her.

Sam let her breathing return to normal before she decided which way to run. All along the road and the stream were wide-open fields nearly ready for the harvest. And then it hit her. She could hide in the fields in amongst the grain. But how to get there without leaving tracks? Sam tried to see up the bank farther and noticed a bridge much farther up.

So, she dropped down as gently as possible and smoothed the area of her descent with a branch. Using the branch with the leaves to cover her tracks, Sam went back into the stream. Using the branch to carry her things, she waded as much as she could and swam the rest. Under the bridge she caught hold of the supports to climb up onto the bridge. Dressing as quickly as possible, she used the branch to erase her tracks as she made it to the field.

Dawn was breaking as Carter finally lay down in the tall wheat field. It had been nearly impossible not to break some of the stalks as she made her way into the field. Hopefully, the Legion would give up. But then she had to face the problem of getting help. Worse, Carter had only a vague idea which way to go.

* * *

In the morning, Ellie was up and gone before Jack woke up. It hadn't been a very good night. Though neither one said anything, it was the fact they didn't say anything that mattered. Ellie kept to her side of the bed and promptly went to sleep. Jack had lain there for quite a while trying to figure out how he could get off world without her help. There weren't a lot of options. Short of launching an attack on the Gate, he had no way off without her goodwill. There was no reason to suggest she wouldn't continue to help. He just wasn't certain she would be able, even if she wanted to help. Something was brewing with the staff. Instinct told him to watch himself around the foreman and the stable master. But something else just nagged at him at the edge of his consciousness. He couldn't formulate it. But having a woman keep him just went against his grain. So he gave up and went to sleep. Sometimes letting go brought the answer quicker.

Jack got up mid-morning for a farm. Looking for his breakfast that morning, Jack wandered into the kitchen and found no one. There was little in the cabinets except some bread. The water jug was nearly empty. So he took it outside to refill. While he was there he saw Julia furtively duck into the house through the servants entrance. Now what was that all about? Jack decided to investigate. At least he might get something to eat. But once inside, he couldn't find her. Not in the kitchen, not in the main salon, not in the office since it was locked, and not upstairs. Had she gone back out?

Standing in Ellie's bedroom he heard a metal clang. His head swiveled to the freestanding stove in the corner. Looking up at the metal pipe acting as a flue through the roof, it occurred to him. What about looking down? What was right below? Well, that was Ellie's office. And he remembered the same pipe and the same stove in there. Neither one was in use because of the summer heat. But, he tapped on the pipe and shook it a little. It was sturdy.

So Jack padded downstairs and started to look at doors. He opened various ones. There were cupboards with linens, with plates, with serving pieces, with jugs, with tools, with rooms behind them for sewing, a pantry, tool storage, another sitting room, and a bedroom with a bath. Finally, back in the kitchen, Jack noticed another door. Behind it were stairs going down. He lit the lantern and hoisted over his head. Moving lightly down into the cool cellar just below the kitchen he saw there were many supplies along the shelves in rows along the walls. Various vegetables were stored in bins. Jars of canned fruits and vegetables filled a cupboard. Hanging from the ceiling were meats preserved for the future. He followed the shelves to where he heard trickling water. At the end he saw what had to be a spring right inside the house. Considering the times, having a source of water inside was good strategy. He dipped a mug lying on the chain into the cold water and drank. Then he looked around the corner and down the corridor he saw the pipe, another free standing stove in a little room, which had to be under the office, and ...there was the grate. Moving over to it he examined it then swung open the grate. What he heard was the conversation between Julia and Drusilla making up Ellie's bedroom.

"...sure he's handsome. But it doesn't explain why she has him at the table and addressing her as 'Ellie' and not 'Matrona.' I mean she is beyond sweet with that man. And he's a murderer."

"Dru, it's more complicated than that. Just let it alone." Julia said something farther away Jack couldn't make out and then, "...did you ever see anything unusual in Matrona's office?"

"Unusual like what?"

"I don't know. I just wonder why she always locks the door when she works. Hand me that pillow case, Dru."

"She probably has a safe in there with the money, I suppose. But she lets Jack in there while she works. I heard them last night in there. They were arguing. I don't know, Julia. He scares me. He looks scary too. He never smiles or laughs. And he always seems to be out of sorts. Here, take this end of the mattress so we can turn it. Right. And anyway, he watches everyone but tries not to show it. I caught him looking at Anthony yesterday. He looked like he was thinking whether or not to kill him. He looks at everyone like he's deciding who he's going to kill first."

"Oh, stop it Dru. You are working yourself up over nothing. It's probably like the new man said, Jack is protecting Ellie. So he's checking us all out."

"So you think what the new man said could be correct, you know about Marcus doing something to Ellie?"

"No. As Matrona, she could have sent him away a long time ago. She could have had a family member tell him while she was gone. Then she would not have to come home and see him. But, the new man had a point about her not wanting to come home. She was gone a long time. Maybe you were on to something when you said they knew each other before. You didn't say anything to anyone?"

"Oh, no, just you, Julia. But I know the Stable Master hates him. He thinks Jack beat Matrona Ellie. He thinks Jack did something to make her fire Marcus. But it doesn't make any sense. Hand me the other end of the sheet. Anyway, the Stable Master thinks there's an outside influence."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe those barbarians the Legion is trying to catch."

"I don't see how. She's here with many people to protect her."

"Well, apparently, Jack is important to the barbarians. That's what the Stable Master says. He says there's going to be a battle over Jack. He says the barbarians are here to get Jack. I'm afraid, Julia. He's going to get us all killed and maybe he'll do some of it himself." And then, Drusilla started to weep. Jack felt awful.

"Dru, this is all just pointless speculation. Jack has been very respectful to all of us and gentle with the Matrona. She treats him very well. So why would he want to hurt any of us, now that he knows he can just leave whenever?"

"Because it's like the Stable Master says, 'once a barbarian, always a barbarian.' And Julia, you only have to look at his face to see he wants to kill us all."

"Stop it, Dru. You don't know what you are talking about. Now, take the linen to the laundry and collect Jack's clean clothes. Lay them out on the bed for him so he can find them. Now go." Dru mumbled something and shuffled out of the room. Julia sat on the chair thinking. If the staff was this worked up, then trouble was brewing.

* * *

By midday, Ellie still had not shown up. Jack went looking for her and ran into some of the staff on the way to the midday meal. The Stable Master said she had gone with Anthony by horse to examine the fields. So, Jack joined the others at the table. There was some initial awkwardness as people adjusted to let him sit. In silence, Jack received his plate. No one spoke. The only noise was the clinking of flatware on the plates as people ate. Jack looked around at the staff and saw them avoid his eyes. Major Griff noticed too. 

"So, Jack, how's the ankle feeling today? Better?"

A few women sucked in their breath.

"Better thanks, I think it's on the mend." Jack made certain to smile. "That doctor Matrona Eleanor sent me to see was really good. It sure was nice of her."

"So what did he say?"

"Oh, that it would be ok in a week. Drusilla, would you please pass me the water?" Jack smiled at her trying to catch her eye. No luck. But she did pass the water jug. "Thank you." No response. "This is really good," Jack pointed to the food on his plate. "What do you call it?" He looked at the cook. She sniffed and mumbled her reply. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that, please, tell me again?"

"It's called stew." And she looked down at her plate continuing to eat in silence.

"Do you feel well enough to help me fix some things around this place today, Jack?" Major Griff was trying hard to bail Jack out.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Oh, I just need a second pair of hands on some stuff. You wouldn't have to stand for most of it." He gave a look over to the Lieutenant for some help.

"Great." Jack smiled. "I need something to do. Thanks."

"Um, so where do you come from, Jack?" The Lieutenant wasn't much of conversationalist.

"Oh, far away. It's called, Minnesota."

Jack launched into a speech about how beautiful the lakes and rivers were there and all the big fish he had caught. And he told stories about his cabin, playing hockey, and curling. The staff listened. Some were fascinated hearing about a barbarian land. But they also noticed how animated he became telling them about all this. His face was bright and he laughed and smiled. A few of the women relaxed a bit. One even managed to ask him a question.

"Jack, if it's so nice there, why did you come here and attack a temple?" One of the stable boys couldn't contain himself.

"I did _NOT_ attack a temple. I was looking around when the Legion surrounded my friends and me. They decided I was attacking a temple and fired on me. They didn't ask any questions first. They just fired. We had to defend ourselves. But no one, and I mean no one was killed." Jack looked around at the disbelief on everyone's faces. "I see. You don't believe me." He looked down and shook his head.

"What we all want to know is why you came here without permission? Why would you take weapons into a temple? Were you going to rob the Temple?"

"I came to explore because I was curious. I didn't know I needed permission. And I carry a weapon for protection." Jack saw them losing interest. "I'm a warrior. Among my people, a warrior must carry a weapon, always . It doesn't mean I'm going to use it."

"If you are a warrior did you come to make war on us?" Drusilla asked in a soft voice.

"No, Dru, I didn't. I came because I was curious. That's all. My friends are scholars and warriors. They study things, especially old things, like that temple. We just wanted to look at it, because it is famous. Instead, we were arrested and sold. No one would listen."

"That's because you are lying." The Stable Master got up in disgust and walked off. His assistants left after him. And two of the servant girls did too.

"Don't mind him, tell us more about Min-eh-soh-tah, Jack." Julia prompted him. "Why do the barbarians there want to know about the Temple of the Sacred Ring?"

"Because, we aren't barbarians, Julia. We are educated civilized people just like you folks. And don't look at me like that. It's true." Jack searched their faces. He saw their disbelief. "What?"

"Now Jack, no one wants to be mean." The Cook spoke to him like a child. "But seriously, you can't possibly be like us. For one thing you don't have places like this or all the civilized things we do."

"We have homes and farms like this one. We have cities and towns where people live very nicely. We have schools and universities." Jack answered her with quiet patience. "Why not?"

"Because, barbarians are not civilized. They lie, steal, and murder us every chance they get. They don't work, but they take from others who do. I've never heard of this Minnesota or any barbarian land where there are schools and universities."

"Well, then, now you have." Jack got up and took his plate in to wash. Coming back to the table he sat down next to her. "I graduated from the University. And so did my friends who came with me. One of them is an archaeologist. He studies old things and teaches others about them. One of the others studies mathematics of stars. We are all able to read and write in many languages. We study art, music, literature, and science." He stood to face them waiting patiently. "And we are a very curious race."

Major Griff tried to rescue the conversation.

"Well, if it's true, then it is news to all of us. We just learned something today, didn't we?" He looked around but there was still doubt on most faces. "Thanks for telling us about Minnesota, Jack. Now, let's tackle some repairs."

On the way to the tool shed, Major Griff conceded, "they weren't buying it. But at least they had a chance to talk to you. Most of them are scared to death of you. The smiling helped a little with the women, sir." Jack bared his teeth in a mock smile. "Right, just like that, sir."

"I'm taking lessons from Teal'c."

* * *

"So, what do you think, Anthony?" Ellie asked him after they had sampled some of the wheat ripening in the field. "Another two weeks?" Ellie gazed off over the fields. 

"Probably, maybe three. The heads aren't ready to nod. But we'll keep a watch for it. The new machine you had built will be interesting to try this year. Did you find it on your travels, Matrona?" Anthony was fishing for an opening. The new reaper was unlike anything he had ever encountered. But she had the salesman demonstrate how it worked until he understood. Certainly no other farm would be finished as fast. Maybe they could beat the others at the mill for the first price of the season.

"Yes, Anthony. I found many new things to help us." She hefted the heads of wheat in her palm thinking. "I planned to make many more improvements in the coming years." She turned to go sadly. "Anthony, hire the same number of migrants again. We want to be sure the new machine will not break down and delay the harvest. We don't want the crop to shatter and all the seeds fall on the ground. But leave enough for the gleaners to come. If the machine is too good, throw some down for the gleaners so they find as much as last year. We must remember the poor."

"Yes, Matrona." Anthony was amazed. He had never met a Patrician like her. None of them cared anything for the poor. He knew of estates that had their house servants out gleaning the fields to get every bit of it. He made his decision. "Matrona Ellie, can I ask you something?"

"Depends, Anthony." Ellie squinted at him from under the broad brim of her hat. "What's on your mind?"

Anthony fidgeted and then decided to ask. "Matrona, are you in trouble?"

"Trouble? Why would I be?"

"Well, you were gone for a whole year. Matrona, please, did you go to barbarian lands? Is that why you are in trouble?"

"I don't know what you mean, Anthony." She turned to go.

"I just want you to know that whatever it is, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Anthony. I'll keep that in mind." She reached for her horse. "Right now, help me up." He did. And caught the bridle.

"Matrona, who is Jack?" She seemed to consider it a moment.

"My property." And then she turned the horse to ride off. Anthony mounted quickly and caught up.

"And Marcus?"

"Marcus asked too many questions, Anthony. Don't make the same mistake."


	9. Chapter 9

**Day Eight: Morning In Town**

"That woman has made a huge mistake." Marcus intoned to the Praefectus urbi back in the Provincial Capital. "She's got a murdering barbarian under her roof because you folks didn't do your jobs and execute him."

"Knight Marcus, please, calm down. And do not presume to speak to me in that tone. I am Patrician seventh order."

The Praefectus urbi took a stern tone to get a handle on the irate man. Demonstratively, he adjusted his sleeves to reveal wider and more numerous purple bands at the cuffs than his visitor. The right of the Patricians to wear purple was jealously guarded. Wearing the purple was reserved to Patrician men only, not their women. And they used it to enforce their status. Marcus was a minor knight of the equestrian class. He ranked above the plebeians but barely qualified for a thin purple band. As a younger son of a younger son, Marcus had a good family but little clout of his own.

"I apologize, Patron. My tone was inappropriate even if it was caused by my fear for a lady." Marcus lowered his eyes and gave a head nod.

The Praefectus was barely mollified. But he continued because the Matrona in question was known to him and was Patrician of the fourth order. She was alone, that he knew. And women could do some really stupid things. In this case, she had purchased a barbarian criminal. That alone piqued his curiosity.

"The Rector acted within the law. The barbarians didn't kill anyone and so they rightfully claimed the mercy of the Emperor. There was nothing he could do. They can't be executed outright."

"Look, he's already beaten her. Now something has to be done. She's too afraid of him to know how to help herself. He demanded that she send me away. And she did. I've been with her for five years. The slave was there two days. Something is very wrong here. Why would a Matrona obey a slave unless she were in fear for her life?"

"We already sent out a cohort of the Legion to her estate. She very abruptly instructed them to leave. The Centurion's report indicated that the slave was not present. If she were in that much trouble, she could have had the Legion take him away."

"I still say something is not right. Please, send them out again to investigate. Better yet, tell them to remove the slave so she can speak freely to them. If he gives them any trouble, well, then that would solve the whole problem."

"Knight, we can not remove her property without her consent. We have no court order. So unless you go to the Rector and allow her to make her case, we can't do that." The Praefectus urbi considered for a moment. "I'll tell you what. I know her socially somewhat. I'll pay her a visit myself. And I'll have a look at the situation. If I think your claim is substantiated, if I see any marks on her, then I shall take the matter to the Rector myself."

"I am grateful Praefectus. I care for her very much."

"Perhaps." The Praefectus dealt with Marcus' type frequently. This guy was dismissed for cause according to the gossip his wife told him. And his wife was social with Matrona Eleanor. But he was duty bound to check somehow. Today, he felt like a ride.

* * *

Sam was hot, sweaty, and stank like an animal. This mission would rank down there at the bottom of her list. She had no hat, no shade, and no water. The Legion chasing her had passed the wheat field twice during the morning. But they didn't think to look in. Instead, they checked out the farmhouse nearby. So that meant they also put the word out all around the nearest five miles as well. 

As best as Sam could figure it, she had to lay low until they didn't show up or call in on schedule. Someone would do a search for their location implants. And then she hoped, they would just beam her out of here. In the meantime, she had a problem. The farmer was inspecting his field. The broken stalks of wheat were a dead give away making a trail straight to her.

The farmer stopped within feet of her entrance into the field. Someone was calling him. Sam hoped he'd turn around and answer the caller. But he didn't. She moved to inch backwards and out of a straight line of sight. At that moment, she startled a pheasant that took flight. The farmer turned in time to see it and realize something had spooked it. Sam couldn't see it, but the farmer signaled to someone to come and bring a gun.

Lying there in the tall grass, Sam tried to cover herself with what she could. But it wasn't much. As she watched the farmer from her position on the ground she didn't see the man creeping up from behind. And she never saw the dog until it leapt on her. It chomped down on her forearm, snarling and growling. If Sam had learned one thing about dog bites, it was don't try to pull anything out of the teeth if the animal was not trying to rip the flesh. Most dogs bite to hold the person and stop him. Trying to remove the leg or the arm just makes a larger wound instead of a puncture. So she tried to kick the crap out of the dog hoping it would release her arm. It yelped. But by then, the men were on her. The men held two shotguns pointed right in her face. Sam was not in a position to argue.

"Get a rope. Then send one of the stable boys for that Optio," the taller man ordered. "Woman, you should have known better than to run away."

"She doesn't have a slave bracelet on. Are you sure it's not just some whore who's also running around out here?"

"Most whores are slaves, idiot. Now do as I said."

"Pity to send one this pretty to the mines. Wouldn't mind keeping her for myself, even with the short hair."

"I want the reward. Now git." The other man finally stalked off, none too happy. "Whatever you did to piss off that Optio, sure it is, he has it in for you."

"I'm not a slave."

"Aw shut your yap." And he backhanded her, hard. The dog growled with his teeth bared. Sam wiped a trickle of blood from her lip, but she shut up.

* * *

By late afternoon, people began to rise from their siestas during the heat of the summer. Most work began at dawn in the cool of the early morning light. By early afternoon, most work was done. It was too warm to continue in that kind of heat. So the staff tended to rest or relax in the cool shade of the colonnade or under tree shaded-patios. Some took naps in the cellar, which tended to be cooler. And others went to the small stream coming from the cold spring in the hills behind the house. 

So it was surprising when a carriage rolled through the gates up the long olive tree shaded ally to the center courtyard. Jack was sitting under a tree with Major Griff repairing small items with their hands and chatting amiably. He spotted the arrival first.

"Looks like company, Griff."

"A carriage, that's usually an important or rich person, sir. I'll go see what they want."

"I'll help. I think the stable guys went to the stream with a few of the kitchen girls." So Jack hobbled along after Griff. His ankle was still tender, but healed for the most part.

"Remember to act like a servant, Colonel. Don't look 'em in the eye." Griff broke into a trot to meet the carriage as it stopped. Griff opened the door for the lone occupant. An imperious looking man descended from the coach as Jack made it up to Griff's side.

"Announce me to Matrona Eleanor. I am Rufus Tacitus, the Praefectus urbi."

He walked calmly and deliberately toward the front door. Griff had studied Latin in school and reacted to the name and the title. He stifled a small smile thinking finally all those hours studying declensions might be useful. And learning the classics had a purpose at last. The original Tacitus had been a great historical writer of the Roman empire.

"At once, Patron." Griff turned to the groom and indicated the way to the stable and the watering trough for the horses. "This house servant will show you inside," he motioned to Jack, who barely managed to avert his eyes while indicating the way.

Tacitus sniffed in displeasure and moved toward the door. Jack opened it with his eyes down and waited for the man to go in first. He placed the man in the salon and offered wine. The man waved off the wine and asked for cold water. Jack knew where that was kept and got a glass pronto. However, he didn't know he was supposed to bring a pitcher and a glass on a tray.

"Imbecile! How dare you serve me like that! Take it back and do it right."

Jack backed out hastily. He launched himself around the shaded colonnade to the side porch. Ellie was resting for the afternoon after a hot ride that morning. What he didn't see was the Praefectus looking out the open window into the covered porch alongside the house. Jack moved over to her to wake her up. He sat down next to her and shook her lightly. She was deeply asleep. Jack smoothed the hair away from her face and spoke to her again, more urgently.

"Ellie, Ellie, you have to come. Get up." Ellie responded very sleepily.

"I don't wanna go to school," she mumbled.

"You have a guest. C'mon, Ellie," Jack shook her lightly. Ellie sat up groggily and yawned. Then she leaned heavily on him, with her face in his chest. Jack put his arms around her and kissed her head, rubbing her back gently. "Ellie, you have a guest, a Perfect Turbine guy. And he's not a happy camper." She looked up at him wondering what he was babbling about.

"A what?" She yawned, and threw her arms around his neck, burrowing into him.

"Some guy who thinks he's important and all that. Came in a carriage. I gave him a glass of water like he asked and he pitched a hissy fit. C'mon before he gets even more pissed off." Jack pulled her back a little. She tilted her head up and didn't move. She was feeling playful. And she wasn't budging until he gave her what she was asking for. Jack gave her a kiss and she returned it and kept at it. He grinned and pulled back. "Seriously, he's probably stewing by now."

"Let him. This is better." Ellie grinned a dopey smile. "Where is he now?"

Jack looked down at her as she burrowed into his chest again. "In the living room. I didn't know what else to do with him." Ellie's eyes widened. The 'living room' as Jack called it opened on to this covered patio. _Oops._ She looked around Jack's arm and saw the figure moving at the window.

Tacitus smiled and moved away from the window. He had heard everything. So the Matrona had a boy toy. Well, that explained some of why Marcus got sacked. From what he could see, this man was being gentle with her. Tacitus remembered his wife telling him about Ellie doing something very strange by buying a slave. Everyone knew how she felt about that practice. But she had broken down and bought one that week. He should have paid more attention to the story. At the time he didn't realize the Matrona had bought one of the barbarian criminals. Marcus was right to be concerned. That fellow could be manipulating this lonely woman.

A few moments later, Ellie entered the room to greet her visitor. She had Jack send for one of the maids. In the meantime, she carried in the water and poured for the Praefectus. He smiled and accepted the gesture. Then he settled in for an afternoon's conversation. One way or the other, he would find out if she were in any danger.

* * *

Sam was in plenty of danger. She'd been hogtied and thrown in the back of a buckboard. The farmer had been true to his word. He wanted that reward. So he sent out one of his sons to find the Optio charged with finding the runaway whore. Soon enough, the troopers rode into the front gate and up to the house. 

The farmer collected the reward and counted it out suspiciously. Then he pointed to the barn where he had Sam trussed up. The Optio was satisfied and had her loaded up on the buckboard without so much as a word. What he didn't tell the farmer was that this was no ordinary whore. It was the whore who had escaped from the wagon bound for the Vestal Virgins. She was one of the barbarian criminals who shot up the Temple of the Sacred Ring.

When the driver of that wagon sold Sam, what he didn't know was that the packet of official papers that went with her contained a sketch of her face. When the papers were unsealed and checked against the new arrival, the scam was discovered. The substitute was kept and the driver was arrested. The result was a manhunt all over the countryside for her. It didn't help she was seen running around the countryside in a wagon.

And it didn't help that Ellie's operative, who had rescued Sam, had also been arrested. The driver gave a very good description of the man who bought her and his horse. There aren't so many men that have the money to buy a whore for fun. And narrowing down the possibilities to an area in a day's slow horse ride made the task simple. Now the people who could have alerted Ellie about Sam's capture were either killed by the Legion at the wagon campsite or arrested at the safe house by the Legion looking for the buyer of the whore. So no one knew to beam Sam away.

Sam couldn't understand why no one had just beamed her up by now. Surely, their noon check-in was missed. And it didn't help that she had to pee very badly.

"Um, officer, I really, really need to pee. Could you just let me down long enough?" She squirmed hoping someone was in earshot. One of the troopers moved over to her. Sam repeated her request. He grinned and gestured to another trooper. They lifted her up and out and took her over to a tree to balance her. Then watched. It was degrading. But nature called.

"What the hell are you two doing over there with her?" The Optio commanded his troops with a firm hand.

"The whore said she had to pee. We couldn't just let her go alone, she might escape again." They laughed at the joke. "Anyway, seems a shame to just load her up now doesn't it?"

"Shut the hell up you disgusting excuse for a soldier. This is the Emperor's business, not a sideshow. Now load her up."

The soldiers scurried to obey. They had no idea how the Emperor was involved in a case of a runaway whore, but invoking his name put fear into them. In double quicktime, they marched off the property and down the road for the river docks. At the docks, Sam was loaded onto a barge and sent down river. No one knew besides the Optio where she was delivered. And no one cared.

* * *

**Day Eight Late Afternoon**

The Speculatore scout stood before the Dux in Rome. The Dux was the Supreme Military Commander of the Legions after the Emperor. The Scout was glad the hard five days voyage was done. It had actually been rather pleasant after he got over his seasickness. Standing in the cool office, the scout could still feel the waves under his feet even though he was on dry land. Carefully, he stood at complete attention while the Dux read the Centurion's report and the one from the High Priest at the Temple of the Sacred Ring.

"Scout, did you witness any of these events?"

"Yes, my lord. I saw the barbarians after they arrived. I saw the standing water in the Ring three times although once more I heard it from my sleeping tent." He waited for the Dux to compose his thoughts.

"Did you see the bird fly out from the pool of standing water?"

"Yes my lord, I saw it three times. And I saw the mechanical wagon turn and squeal even though no one touched it." The Scout had been trained to observe. But he was very afraid of the portents.

"Did you hear the barbarians speak at the Ring? And what did you hear them say?"

"Yes, my lord. They said that they were just exploring and that they would dial something and go back where they came from. Then they said we could bury the Ring and no one would come again. We realized that they wanted to destroy the Temple by that statement to prevent winter from coming ever again."

"I see. You think that by burying the Ring winter would not come? You think that the gods could be thwarted that easily?" The Dux was not amused.

"No, of course not my lord. We realized that the barbarians thought that is what they could do. So they were trying to trick us into destroying the Temple and the Ring."

"Thank you, Scout. Remain until I send for you. Dismissed." The Dux sat back to think for a moment. Then he sent to the Palace for an appointment with the Emperor. If these events were true, there was real trouble coming, not that the fools guarding the Ring understood the significance.

While he waited for his audience, the Dux prepared several orders. First, he sent a detachment of the Praetorian Guard to the Temple. The elite forces knew their business more than just a provincial Centurion, however diligent. This Centurion did his job and would be considered for advancement later. Those orders were cut as well. Then he sent a more elite squadron of the Praetorian Intelligence Service to assist with the capture of the remaining barbarians at large.

Thinking about the situation some more, the Dux requested the Patrician Consul to attend him at his meeting with the Emperor. There were two Consuls one Patrician and one Plebian. Only the Patrician Consul could conduct auguries, or a reading of the signs from sacrifices to the gods. The Roman historian Livy, wrote, "auspiciis hanc urbem conditam esse, auspiciis bello ac pace domi militiaeque omnia geri, quis est qui ignoret?" ("Who can ignore that this city was founded only after taking the auspices? That everything in war and in peace, at home and abroad, was done only after taking the auspices?") After all, considering the portents, an augur would have to be taken.

Finally, word came from the Emperor that an audience would be granted immediately. As Pontifex Maximus, or chief priest, he was greatly concerned about the repeating activity of the Sacred Ring. Such matters did require his personal attention.

The Dux arrived at the same time as the Consul. Nearly immediately, they were shown into the Emperor's presence. The Emperor Aemilius Lepidus was a hard working leader. A restless man of great energy, he was also an intelligent man of great political cunning and personal charisma. The notice had disturbed him greatly. The two men before him made the usual official ceremonial greetings much to the impatience of the busy emperor.

"Yes, yes, thank you, enough. Everyone but these two, OUT!" He waited until the guard and the scribes and the servants all departed. "Now, what are we going to do about this?" He looked at each one impatiently. "Oh come on, we all know what is really happening. Skip the mumbo jumbo and make your recommendations. Lucius Sulla I didn't make you Consul to stand there with your thumb up your ass. My time is valuable."

"Sire, the news will get out. We must appear to contend with the religious nature of the events quickly and firmly. But I don't know how we are going to stop the thing from turning on. It hasn't happened on its own in a century. And then we were able to contain the news. But now, there are the newspapers, better travel times, and around the immediate capital there is the new telegraph. I'm guessing we have only a week to get this under control."

"I have the answer to the thing turning on, sire." The Dux interrupted. "We know from the design schematics that after removing the second device they call the altar from the vicinity of the device, it cannot engage from our end. But we cannot stop it from coming on without modifying the opening. To stop it altogether, we must put a block inside the ring. We haven't done it for many years. The device made by Marcus Agrippa one hundred years ago stopped the thing from forming the pool of standing water."

"Yes, yes, I know all that. But how do we justify using it and how do we make the people understand that it is not going to impede Persephone? Superstitions die hard. We have to construct a media campaign to suggest that we are preventing barbarians from attacking the Ring. Which one of you can get on this in a hurry?"

"I can, sire." The Consul volunteered. "As Dux, Scipio Aurelius must deal with the barbarians and anyone who had extended contact with them."

"That's easy." The Dux retorted. "We declare the barbarians property of the State and sacrifice them through the Ring after the High Priest there turns it on. We throw them right in. Everyone will decide the gods have been appeased when the Ring stops turning on. We can say it is opening to demand a sacrifice." The Emperor looked astounded. "What?"

"The criminal enemy barbarians sold to Roman Citizens are property. You cannot just take them. There has to be a hearing. Remember the law from the Twelve Tables: 'Adversus hostem æterna auctoritas esto.' Against an enemy, the right of property is valid forever."

"There is a report from the Rector Provinciae that a Patrician Matrona is involved. She bought the leader of the barbarians at court auction. And our spies are suggesting that one or more of the other barbarians may be working on her estate." The Dux was uncomfortable with this topic. "It may provide us an opening to confiscate her property."

"According to the Lex Aquilia, 'Ut qui servum servamve alienum alienamve quadrupedem vel pecudem iniuria occiderit, quanti id in eo anno plurimi fuit, tantum aes dare domino damnas esto.' D. 9.2.2.pr (If anyone who wrongfully kills another's male or female slave or four-footed herd-animal, let him be ordered to pay the owner whatever its highest value was in the preceding year.)" The Consul was argumentative that day. "Or better, if the claim of anyone in whose favor judgment was rendered after the property had been illegally seized, or after possession of the same had been delivered, is found to be false, the Prætor shall appoint three arbiters, by whose award double the amount of the profits shall be restored by him in whose favor the judgment was rendered. That's the second Law on Table Twelve. So, it might be better to just compel her and the others to sell their slaves to the priests at market value."

"And if she objects or files a motion to protest? Then we get tied up in court too long." The Emperor was a renowned legal jurist. "Remember 'No one shall render sacred any property with reference to which there is a controversy in court, where issue has already been joined; and if anyone does render such property sacred, he shall pay double its value as a penalty.' And these days that is quite a sum along with the punitive penalties, which have been added. Not to mention the bad publicity."

"So charge her with treason and find the cause," the Dux was a practical man after all.

"Careful, Scipio. We have to consider how the Patricians will react if she is molested. I have a battle going on in the Senate over Patrician privileges. If we do anything to her, the case must be airtight. My opposition is growing formidable. Don't make the Patricians jump in to save themselves prematurely." He glared at both men. They felt his anger. This was the one Emperor in many generations to actually try to reform some egregious abuses of power by the Patricians. They knew how tentative his position really was.

"Sire, we shall act with extreme regard for the propriety this situation requires. If she is not necessary to the resolution, she shall remain untouched. But you should know that we have been watching her for some time. She is definitely anti-slavery in her politics. And she was gone mysteriously for most of last year returning unexpectedly just two months ago. There is something suspicious about her. Maybe we should act out of caution?"

"No. The media possibilities are more important. One provincial matrona is worth more to us alive, treated well, and in our debt. It will show the other Patricians that they are secure from unreasonable actions. She can have an accident much later. In the meantime, find out everything you can about her activities. I mean everything."

"Yes sire. We have an extensive file on her already. I shall review it myself. And sire, if I may now that I am here?" The Dux knew how serious matters were. The Emperor gestured for him to continue. "I think you might use this situation as an excuse to avoid the Games here on your birthday. We know there are several plots afoot. Use this excuse to go to the province. There is a coliseum there where games are scheduled. Make a "pilgrimage" and show the citizens that you are not 'afraid' to go out amongst them, but rather show them that each province is important to you. Go there for your birthday. It is a most suitable excuse and a politically astute move."

The Emperor's initial reaction was to reject the idea. He didn't run from a fight. And leaving the capital might leave an opening to his opponents. But what the Dux said made a lot of sense. And who could argue with him attending to his duties as Pontifex Maximus at the Sacred Ring?

"Yes. See to the arrangements personally. I shall depart tonight with the tide." The Emperor considered a moment more. "If we know there are on-going plots, why are the plotters not arrested?"

"Because, sire, it was premature. But with you gone, and out of immediate harm's reach, we shall arrest everyone involved as they gather for your birthday festival. And the ones who do not go are even more vulnerable. By the time you return, we shall have cleaned house as it were." The Dux stood stoically for the approval he knew was coming. It was harsh, but rulers cannot allow plots or direct challenges to their rule.

"Or maybe you have other ideas, Dux?" The Emperor was nobody's fool. "So understand me. I have taken precautions." Their eyes met with understanding.

"Have the necessary Interdicts for me to sign before I go. And get a magistrate to rubberstamp them. Do it by the book this time. Do you hear me?" The Dux and the Consul acknowledged. "We shall have the rule of law back one day. Despite these troubled times, this society will survive me. My legacy of laws will last as the lex Aemilius Lepidus. I intend that this Dominate will shine again like the old days of the Republic."


	10. Chapter 10

**DAY NINE**

The alert flashed by Ellie's bed. She was so tired she didn't hear it. But Jack did. Nudging her awake, Ellie sat up and retrieved the message. She slumped a little. It was just too much for one day.

"Jack, Sam is missing and so is the team with her." Ellie got up to get dressed. "C'mon. Get dressed." Jack grunted and got up to throw on his clothes. By the time he was ready, Ellie had made two calls from her dresser console.

"What do we have?" Jack was awake operating in full military commander mode.

"When the team did not check in on time, the base team should have done a sensor sweep for them. But they have been compromised too. We only know that because one of our other teams wanted something and couldn't make contact for too long, maybe a day. So they beamed in a team to check out the safe house. Only, the Legion was there. There was a shoot out. We had to stun some of the soldiers. And one of ours was wounded.

But they knew enough to beam out the consoles. One had already been damaged in the house search. Unfortunately, that was the one with the timing codes for checking in. The second team went through the system back ups in our headquarters. Only then did they realize that Sam's team was late checking in as well. By then, two days had passed."

"What about Sam, is she..." Jack couldn't say it.

"We got her back. But she's a mess. And we had to beam her to our real medical facility." Ellie looked at Jack with alarm. "Now what are you going to do? I don't want you doing anything. Jack?"

He just looked grim and said to her, "are we compromised too?"

"I don't know. If they found the two teams we have to wonder if it was a coincidence or if someone figured something out connecting the two teams." Ellie paused. "I need to make some more calls." Ellie continued to manipulate the console. "I have to go downstairs to the bigger console." She got up and waited for Jack to exit with her.

In the office, she drew the blackout curtains. Speaking softly to what he couldn't see, lights came on from nowhere and the console screen formed a heads up display (HUD). Jack pulled up a chair to sit next to her and watch what she was doing. Ellie's fingers flew over the icons and her soft voice urged the equipment into doing her bidding.

"From what I can tell, the original cart driver, who sold Sam to my operative,delivered a substitute for Sam to the Vestal Virgins. But the court's bookkeeper included sealed paperwork with a sketch of Sam in it. The picture didn't even come close to the woman the driver substituted. He was arrested. The Praetorian Intelligence Service managed to make the connection between the driver of that cart and my operative who bought her. Once that was done, they could find him and they did." Ellie punched up some more maps of the false trail route.

"So Sam was off laying a false trail when the safehouse was raided. That would have been good except that the groom cracked under interrogation. He described her and the wagon. Given how long it had been gone, the Praetorian Guards figured a radius to search. In that radius, they looked at the terrain and decided that the wagon would head in one of two directions. They got lucky. They picked the right one and found the wagon. But Sam wasn't in it when it got raided."

Jack growled, "I don't want to hear this."

"She gave them a good run but they caught up with her in a farmer's field. And then they shipped her down river. I still don't know where they were trying to send her and she doesn't know either."

"I want to see her. Beam me up to wherever, Ellie. Now!"

Ellie checked the time and nodded. It was still several hours before sunrise. Ellie voice activated the system and a flash of light placed them in a large open area with people coming and going. It was midday. Jack looked around in surprise. Ellie lead him out of the transport area to a suite of offices. A stiff ocean breeze blew his clothes. Jack smelled the salt water and the noticed the sea gulls circling. Ellie made her way into a modern office building. The receptionist greeted her by name.

Jack padded after her as she made her way down the hall. Rooms lined the hallway. Some were offices. Some were laboratories. And some he couldn't make out. Ellie turned a corner and pushed the elevator buttons. Jack looked at the bank of elevators and nodded his approval.

_This is unbelievable. If they had all this here, what did they have on Earth?_

Ellie got off on the third floor below the main level. The building was set into the cliff and had many levels going down to the beach. Glass windows gave a panoramic view of limitless ocean.

"Island?"

"No, but we are far from anywhere they could reach." She led him off to nurse's station. "We're here to see Major Carter."

"Yes, Dr. Ellie. Dr. Andrew knows you are here and is on his way." She got up to take them to Major Carter's room. "Is this Colonel O'Neill?" Ellie nodded a yes. "It's an honor, sir. We all know what you did for Dr. Ellie on Earth."

Jack wasn't interested but he gave a head nod back.

Opening the door, Ellie gasped. Jack narrowed his eyes. Sam looked out from swollen eyes. She had been beaten. Jack clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Carter, I..." Jack couldn't finish.

"Sir. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, Carter." Jack went over to look more. Sam closed her eyes for a bit not wanting to see herself through his eyes. Opening them, she saw Jack clenching his jaw muscles. He spun on the nurse. "How bad?"

"She has several broken ribs, contusions, a broken finger, and lacerations. But she'll mend. We have already healed the fractures. And we are stimulating her jawbone to grow her a new tooth."

"Teething, Carter?" Jack tried to joke. Sam smiled weakly. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep. The doctor arrived and the meeting continued in the hall. During the description, Ellie felt sick, so sick she threw up barely making it to a trashcan. Jack grimaced.

"Whoa there! Ugh. Jeez, somebody get something for her." Ellie went to clean up. Jack turned back to the doctor. "How long, doc?"

"She'll be able to walk tomorrow. The ribs will take a week. The tooth will take two weeks. But that's not the hard part." Both men understood. Softly, the doctor added, "we got the bastards, Colonel." Jack's eyes barely flickered.

"Alive?"

"Yes." Again both men understood though no words were spoken. "They're here. No hurry."

"Ok, I want to talk to the man in charge. How do I get a meeting?" Jack stuck his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't put a fist through the wall.

"Of the prisoners?" The Doctor was confused.

"No, of this whole operation."

"I'm in charge, Jack." Ellie stood behind him, wiping her mouth. "You want to talk to me."

Jack turned slowly to her and regarded her silently. "You?"

He cocked his head to one side and gestured with his hand to say, where to? Ellie spoke softly to call a meeting of her department heads.

"Come, they will meet us in my office." She spoke something else, and they reappeared in an office overlooking the coastline.

"Sweet. Sweet little operation, Dr. Matrona." Jack was feeling sarcastic. "Here's the deal, ma'am. You retrieve Daniel, right now. I want the rest of my team members here as well. Then, we put our heads together about how to get Teal'c out of that damned gladiator place." Ellie started to object. "Ack!" Jack leaned over to her, absolutely furious. "We tried it your way. Now we try it mine."

"No, Jack, we do it my way. That's final." Ellie sat down behind her desk and glared at him. "There are ten thousand people on this assignment. So no, we are not pulling anyone out before there is a cover story. And we limit the damage as much as possible. Your warriors know the risks they take every time they step through the Gate. So don't get all worked up. I've lost seven people. You have one injured soldier. Let's put some perspective on this."

"I want to know why you have this size of operation going. What are you doing here, Ellie? All of it. And how does it relate to your on-going activities on Earth?"

"Jack, you don't have a need to know the details of what we are doing here. And as for Earth, we told you." Ellie didn't budge an inch. "The rest I also told you."

Jack narrowed his eyes and got tough. "I don't accept that, Ellie. You can do better. For instance, why do you operate that ranch instead of working here?"

"I don't have to be here all the time, Jack. I told you in the beginning. Things don't happen so quickly that I need to be here every day. I am in constant communication with my people from my home as you just saw."

"Yeah, two days went by Ellie, two days."

"Jack, it could have taken two days whether I were here or there. Both of us have to let our subordinates do their work without micromanaging them. We have a system to check up on each other. And it worked."

"Not very well. But what are you doing with 10,000 people here? And how many are on Earth?"

"We have a few hundred on Earth. Since we established relations, we have drastically reduced our numbers because we can ask your people for assistance now. Here, we have to rely completely on ourselves." Ellie leaned up on the desk. "As to what we are doing here, I also told you. Asking me again and again is insulting."

"You want me to believe this is some kind of research project? Sorry." Jack moved in closer. "What's so special about the ranch, farm, whatever, Ellie? I don't get it."

"I told you, Jack. It's my home."

"Your home. For crying out loud, Ellie, I'm not stupid. Why the ranch? What have you got going there?"

Ellie sighed. "One more time, the ranch is my home. My home has been in my family for seven generations." Jack missed a beat.

"What?"

Jack was really confused. "You said you had lived here on and off for the last eight years or so. And besides, you are from another planet. It doesn't track."

"This _**IS**_ my planet, Jack." Ellie stood up to look him in the eye. "I have lived at the ranch on and off for the last eight years. My father left it to me in his will."

"What?"

"You wanted to know. Happy now?"

* * *

Part 11

* * *

A few minutes later, several people transported to the complex. And what they saw baffled them. 

"Okay, where am I?"

Daniel looked around the open area with all the other people staring at them. Then he saw Major Griff, Lieutenant Marks, Sgt. Lewis, and Airman Evans. They were just as confused. But, the woman with Lt. Marks screamed her head off. Everyone was in his sleeping clothes...or not. Daniel pulled off his shirt and gave it to her.

"Aw shut her up. I can't think."

The Sergeant grabbed her, clamping a hand down over her mouth. She squirmed and wriggled and tried to bite him. The crowd gathered around them, but gave way to the officials approaching.

"Oh! Hooyah...Get some clothes for this man and lady; there's a lady. Over there's a lady," Jack pointed but didn't exactly not look, sort of not anyway. He took off his jacket and handed it to Lt. Marks. "Daniel, Griff, what's going on?" Jack gestured at the woman. He half-smirked. "Which one is she? I didn't get a _GOOD_ look."

"Drusilla."

Jack groaned an 'oy.' "Just a minute. I'll handle it." He turned around and a man offered two jackets. Leaning in face to face with Dru, Jack used his command voice. "Ok, Dru. I've had enough of you. Just shut up."

"Jack? Jack!" Ellie caught up to them.

"Aw crap, Ellie, over here!" Jack called to her. She came up happily to see the group and stopped dead when she saw Dru. Jack frowned and gestured. Ellie was equally displeased. Dru went nuts screaming.

"What magic is this? You barbarians will pay!" Dru was nearly incoherent with rage and fear.

Ellie commed someone and a few moments later a doctor went up to Dru and injected something. The girl became unconscious.

"That's a bit...harsh. Ellie?" Jack said quietly.

"Stay out of it, Jack. Now, is everyone here?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jack replied.

At the moment, he had no idea what she was capable of doing. This woman he had taken to his bed was one tough leader who didn't take any crap off anyone, including him. And she had the resources to enforce her decisions. He looked at her carefully trying to assess the threat she really posed. He couldn't decide. But right now, she was all business. He could do that.

"Then hurry, it will be dawn soon at home. We have to be back by then." She turned to leave.

Jack caught up with her and asked her softly, "what about Dru? I told Lewis to stay with her."

Ellie turned to the men, commanding them to take her back. The Lieutenant started to ask what would be done with her.

"How dare you question me? Get on with you." Ellie looked at the surprised men. "All of you."

They muttered their 'yes, ma'ams.' Jack followed meekly to find out what was next. Next was the meeting. The team sat with Ellie and Jack to hear the situation and the plan of action.What they learned about Ellie was disturbing. She was living as a Patrician with property and a position of power.

Daniel spoke quickly. "Ma'am, they are going to find out you're a fraud. When they find out you aren't really a Patrician Matrona, they'll kill you."

"I _AM_ a Patrician Matrona, Dr. Jackson."

"What?" Jack looked to Daniel. "Well that was a cryptic statement."

"Sure, of course, Jack." Daniel spoke rapidly. "She's a product of both civilizations. A few intermarried to be able to study these folks up close. Naturally, they married into the upper class of people there. But it has destabilized the society."

Jack asked, "How is that possible? Ellie?" This really put a different light on things. How, he wasn't sure. She waited for him to catch up. He sort of did.

"Dr. Jackson is correct. My grandfather married a Patrician Roman woman." Ellie stated. "He was adopted into a Patrician family to do it. Hence, I am a Patrician."

"Jack, it's like what happened in the 1700's. French fur traders married into North American Indian tribes to cement business relationships and to get access to hunting grounds. Usually a man marries a native woman and 'goes native' in the process." Daniel addressed Ellie, "but you were educated someplace else?"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson. Butnone of this is important. We should use our time to discuss Teal'c and then we have to get back."

"Wait a minute. There are more like you?" Jack watched her expression carefully. What kind of person was she really? He didn't know a thing about her as it turned out.

"Yes, Jack, a few."

"Those are the ten thousand you spoke of earlier?"

"No. Those are just the ones associated with this project. Intermarriage was rare. My grandfather believed he had to live as a native to understand them. The opportunity presented itself, so he did it."

Jack was really surprised. The ramifications were enormous. "You are doing what here, certainly not research?"

"So this is colonization?" Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose.

"It's long past colonization." Ellie replied.

"Ah, I see." Daniel looked thoughtful.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Care to share?"

"There are two distinct civilizations at drastically different levels of development living on this one planet. Ellie's people are studying the Romans. But, the Romans wouldn't understand it. So Ellie's folks keep it a secret."

"Studying them for what purpose?" Jack demanded of his friend.

"I told you, it's a long-term research project." Ellie was exasperated with him. "How many times do I have to repeat myself, Jack? Or are you calling me a liar?"

"I wouldn't say that. But, as long as you bring it up..." Jack thought for a moment and then he got it. "The barbarians on this planet, the ones everyone is complaining about, they are your people?" He was amazed.

"Yes, Jack. But the barbarians are really the Romans, themselves. They encroach occasionally on us and have to be encouraged to go back to their own borders. They are not ready to see our civilization."

"How much of the planet do you control?"

"About two-thirds. They can't reach us with their limited sailing abilities. They try to raid us through the passes every now and then. And a few times, some ships have strayed along the coast far enough to know people are living on the other side. But they think what they see are barbarians.

"And you let them keep the Stargate?"

"Yes, if we took it away it would create chaos for them." She paused as her department heads entered to join the group. "We use a Stargate on a ship that comes every few months."

Time was running short since dawn would break at home in another hour or so.Their absence would be noticed, Ellie introduced the subject of Teal'c's rescue and began the conference. The meeting with her department heads went around and around. Teal'c was really inaccessible until the Games. Getting him out became more possible then. Jack didn't like it.

"Ma'am, we are Special Operations forces. That means we are highly trained to do this type of mission. Going up against these guys is not even a fair fight. Ok, so you can't beam us in because of the materials in those walls. You can send us right up to the walls on the outside. We have ropes and pulleys that weigh nothing."

"But, climbing up those walls leaves you exposed to the sentries. You will have nowhere to hide. The walls are a sheer drop of a hundred feet. There is no cover. And for the next couple of nights, the moons are too bright." Ellie was becoming alarmed. These people didn't understand they were risking themselves for nothing.

"With night vision goggles, our rifle scopes can let us take out the sentries from over a mile away." Jack tried to patiently explain the procedure for this straightforward operation. "We can take out the guards before they even know we are there. We use silencers on the weapons and zats where we can. The doors are no problem. Major Griff still has enough C-4 to blow open any kind of door they've got. The wood and iron hinged doors are a 15 second job. The guards in the corridors get knocked out with the Goa'uld grenade Major Griff still has. Itblinds them temporarily, making themunconscious for a while. We also have some flashbangs to confuse them. Those cells are working for us, keeping the really good fighters away from us. And flintlock rifles are no match for a P-90. It's not even a contest."

"The _POINT_, Jack, is not to kill _ANYONE!_ What you are proposing is too much. It is such a simple procedure once Teal'c is moved to the Coliseum. We don't have to risk anyone." Ellie was becoming alarmed at all this military bravado. "If I were willing to risk casualties, we could have gone after the Stargate itself. But it's not necessary. Already, I've lost seven people, good people, friends if you will."

Again she showed him diagrams, maps, images, and details from every angle. Ellie did have reason to believe her position. AndJack still didn't like it. Yes, the other side would take casualties. Ellie tried to persuade him to wait until the Games. Then it might be much easier and safer for everyone. To Jack, these folks were just scientists. They didn't understand this was a walk in the park for his troops. The meeting broke for a recess so Daniel could go see Sam. But Ellie's department heads insisted that the best bet was to wait a few more days.

Afterwards, Jack and Ellie stood by the seaside cliff looking out and feeling the breeze. They both needed to stretch and get some air.They had things to say, but neither could start. Jack really didn't like his position. He was dependent on this alien woman and her alien organization for his life and the lives of his subordinates. Jack was angry at himself. He had let personal feelings cloud his judgment. He was uncomfortable knowing that he was making love to someone he didn't know at all. And yet, he didn't want to piss her off. But surely she was more professional than that. He knew her at least a little. He hoped.

"Ellie," Jack began uneasily. She didn't look at him, but kept looking out across the horizon. "I, well, I should thank you for everything." He paused, looking at her.

Ellie didn't give an inch. She felt injured by the things he had said to her. And the things he didn't say. He was never good at this.

"I guess we really didn't, that is, I didn't know you." Jack stopped again. The silence hung between them.

Ellie made her decision by his choice of words, by his tone, and his body language.

"You _SHOULD_ thank me? You don't know me? Well that said it all, didn't it? You should but you aren't thanking me. You don't trust me.

_After everything, you still don't trust me, don't know me._ _You were coming to my bed under nearly false pretenses and still can't say thanks for helping? It'stoo much..._ _So what,he's sayingis he'safraid of me? Me?"_

"I guess you didn't know me, Jack. But it's not your fault. And it is." She turned to him with gentleness in her voice and great sadness in her heart. "You could have given me the benefit of the doubt." Ellie turned to walk back to the building.

"Ellie! Not like this."

Ellie hesitated. Jack looked at her as if to say something else and couldn't get the words out. She was right to a point. He could have given her the benefit of the doubt. But there were too many secrets.

She waited. But his words didn't come. She knew he couldn't make speeches. But she did want something from him. Anything. Even a loving touch would work. She waited, her back to him. Tears spilled down. She didn't want to be weak, not now. There was too much to do. But if she raised her hand to wipe her eyes, he would know. And then he would never listen. She tried to breathe and get control, not looking at him. He walked up behind her. She could hear him, feeling him back there.

_It would never work. He doesn't have it in him. So be it._ She started to walk away.

"Ellie, I..." Jack stopped again.

"What Jack?" She half turned toward him, still looking down so he wouldn't see the emotion. But he wasn't stupid. "What?"

She looked up at him trying to decide if there was any chance. She couldn't see it.

_He's afraid I won't help him any more. He doesn't really care otherwise. _

"Don't worry. I said I'd get you all home and I shall." And then she did walk away.

* * *

Daniel opened the door to Sam's room. Daniel looked in quietly. Sam's head was turned away from the door. Hearing the door open, she turned to see who it could be. Daniel gasped. Sam winced. 

"Oh my god." Daniel brought his hand up to his eyes to shut the emotion off. Getting a hold of himself, Daniel walked over to her and gently stroked her upper arm. There really wasn't any place else he could safely touch. Sam closed her eyes at the warmth of the gesture.

"Sam, the doctor says they'll have you walking around tomorrow if you feel like it. In medicine, they are way smarter than we are." Daniel tried a small smile. Sam closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

"Daniel, so help me..." Jack was standing at the door.

"Easy Jack, we don't know everything. And there is a lot to know." He looked back at Sam. "Jack, what are you planning?"

"We're not leaving Teal'c to these barbarians. I don't care what she says. We're busting him out." Jack thought for a moment. "I'm sending Major Griff and his team to scout the perimeter. You can't tell everything just looking at pictures. And we can't be sure these folks can get to him in time. All he needs is one locator pellet to get in him. Then, I don't care what kind of chaos it causes."

"Jack you just can't start a civil war to get Teal'c out a few days early."

"Oh, I can't?" Jack looked at Daniel with his Spec Ops stoic face and very soft voice. "Think about it Daniel. If these folks have so many resources, so much technology." He pointed his finger at Sam. "Why did that happen? There was no reason for her to go lay a false trail. They could have beamed people in and out, made the trail themselves. They're a bunch of geek scientists playing with fire. They never should have used Sam other than to plan it. That's what I thought she was doing, the planning. I don't know why I didn't ask her before now."

"Every time they beam in and out, there's a risk. If the society is that unstable, who knows what would happen?"

"Nothing, Daniel. Not a damn thing. A bunch of primitives would see something and no one would believe them or care. It wouldn't amount to a hill of beans." And Jack got upset. "And they could carry their drugs to make folks think it was a dream, vision, or even an hallucination, if it got too hairy for them."

"So you think they can beam into the facility and shoot the pellet into Teal'c?"

"Something like that. But they are too afraid to upset their own apple cart." Jack's eyes narrowed. "They have a financial stake in that society. Ellie owns property. They all do. They have had dealings with that society on every level for three generations. They are in bed with these barbarians."

"So you think that they are they using the slave labor for their own ends, maybe in the factories or mines?"

"Maybe. They keep threatening to send people to the mines. We don't even know what they are mining, do we?"

"No, we don't. But who's to say their reasons aren't more benign?" Ever the optimist, Daniel tried to find a reasonable explanation. "You've spent more time with her than anyone. Is she that kind of person?"

"I don't know. And at this point, I don't care. They are scientists and bookkeepers, not soldiers. Maybe they think they know what's going on in there. But how do we know that Teal' won't be sent into the arena to fight between now and then? How do we know he won't get killed in there during a training match? He can probably handle most stuff. But we don't know what else they've got going in there." Jack paused looking at the ceiling and then down at Daniel. "Ellie and her folks are getting something out of their presence besides research. No one goes to this much trouble over three generations for some scientific information. I don't trust them. I'm getting Teal'c out of there. And that's final." Jack strode out of the room to find Major Griff.

* * *

On board the Emperor's swift clipper ship, the _'Aegis,_' Emperor Aemilius Lepidus surveyed the coastline. With the improvements recently in sailing compasses, these tall ships could sail quite a distance out to sea and away from the sight of land. But it was a new invention and his pilot did not trust it with the Emperor on board. However, they were making good time. Even so, he checked his maps and compared it with the compass readings. Everything was in order. The pilot longed for the days when the tall ships would cruise the Mare Nostrum and control the shipping lanes with fleets of these swift vessels. 

Even so, the sailor on the crow's nest kept a lookout for pirates and barbarians. One never knew what treachery was in the next cove or behind an island. The new invention of the telescope also improved that problem. So many discoveries had come in his lifetime. It was a wonder to the seasoned seaman. Even the advent of watches that kept accurate time, improved navigation beyond his wildest dreams.

But the greatest invention was the ability to keep fresh water on board for weeks at a time. Chemicals added to the water could keep the sickness out of stale water. The crews no longer had to rely on rainwater or known land sources. Not having to put into port or a cove decreased the probability of a successful pirate attack. Because none of the pirate ships had the capabilities or the speed of the Clipper ships. And the speed of travel helped the lines of communication throughout the Empire. So pirates located in one area had little chance of escape once their position was determined.

On the whole, the Emperor's insistence on learning and invention had improved the average sailor's lot. So there was no way he was going to be the cause of the Emperor's death. The pilot double checked everything. What he didn't realize was the Emperor was being spoonfed alien knowledge that would accelerate the development of his people.

On the clipper ship, a normal voyage of three days took only a day and a half. At the harbor to the mouth of the river, the crew of the 'Aegis' lowered the pinnace to take his Imperial Majesty to the shore. They had waited half a day while a barge of sufficient quality could be produced and equipped. The Provincial leader provided his own barge with staff. And now, the journey up stream would take little more than a night and a day being pulled by many teams of draft horses from both sides of the river bank.

Scouts and runners departed to alert the High Priest of the Sacred Ring's Temple of the arrival of the Pontifex Maximus. Nothing could be left to chance.

* * *

"Did you drug Dru with the hallucinogen?" Ellie inquired of the medical technician. She listened a moment more and seemed satisfied. "Thank you." 

"You drugged, Dru?" Jack was concerned.

"She will think it was a crazy dream. Then she will hallucinate later this morning and everyone will witness her do it. So afterwards, nothing will be believable. The drug will not last and will only have two repeats. By tonight it will be out of her system." Ellie gave Jack a stern look. "I want you to play your part, Jack."

"Doing what exactly?"

"She's going to be really scared of you. Be especially nice and kind to her so everyone will see. Let her act out if she has to. Just be so very reasonable in the face of her hysteria." Ellie sighed. She was tired having had next to no sleep that night. "We have to get back. It's time."

Everyone beamed back to the ranch. From the courtyard, they dispersed back to their respective sleeping arrangements. Lt. Marks went backwith Drusilla to face the onslaught when she woke up. Jack didn't care. Major Griff would help him. He only hoped for a couple hours before having to get up.

"You go on, Jack. I have some things to finish down here." Ellie turned away not wanting to go back to bed with him.

"Ellie, don't, just come to bed. You need to sleep. You can't make good decisions like this." He held out his hand to her. "I'm sorry."

Ellie shivered. He was faking it. Suddenly, she became afraid of him. The hesitation was obvious.

"C'mere."

She let him take her in his arms because she didn't want to start something. He could feel her coldness. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her neck. But, she was not the same.

"Ok, I get it. But you still need some sleep."

He took her hand and led her back upstairs. The birds were beginning to sing. Dawn was just under the horizon. The day would warm up soon. But the night blooming flowers still sent out their fragrances in the coolness of the early morning. They could hear the cooks stirring as they moved to the kitchen to begin the day's baking. Suddenly, she was just so tired.Getting in on her side, lying apart from him, they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

  
**Day 9**

Screams and more screams woke Jack up. Years of ops in the field kept his sleep light. At first he was not sure what was going on. And then, he remembered. Drusilla had been drugged to make her think her trip to Ellie's headquarters was all a dream. She was having her first hallucination in the servants' quarters.

Jack lay back, staring at the ceiling. He felt uncomfortable with the situation. Ostensibly, Ellie was doing everything imaginable to keep everyone safe. He was safe. He was comfortable. All he had to do was sit here, waited on hand and foot. And the lady of the house took care of all his needs and then some. It was really more like a vacation on a dude ranch. He could go riding, fishing, lounge around, read, sleep, and definitely eat. The cuisine was really good. He was putting on weight. Ellie kept an excellent wine cellar as well as a beer brewing set up. She had him served at her table in elegant style. Jack lay there thinking he could enjoy this but he wasn't.

Weighing heavily on Jack's mind was that fact that Teal'c was not secured. The Jaffa was stuck for a few more days in gladiator hell. But Teal'c was tough. On the other hand, Teal'c might be enjoying the work out. He could be as rough as he wanted. Heck, he was probably an instructor by now. If Ellie was right, there was little to threaten him inside the gladiator school. But that didn't mean she was right. She didn't have any assets inside the school. And the Games were a week off.

In a few days, Teal'c would be transported to the local Coliseum. That was the opportunity to make a move. He couldn't understand why Ellie wanted to wait until Teal'c was already inside the Coliseum. She said the tunnels under the stadium floor were a maze that anyone could get confused traversing. So a diversion would send chaos into the hallways allowing her operatives access to Teal'c without being seen. Who cared if they were seen? Who could remember what he saw? The Coliseum would be chaos.

But why wait until Teal'c arrived here? Why not grab him off the wagon on the way to the games? Well, she said it would start a manhunt of massive proportions. Frankly, Jack doubted it. And so what if it did? Teal'c would be at her headquarters and untouchable. The whole plan was not making sense to him. In his mind, she was trying to finesse the escape. It was too complicated. The simpler, the better in his estimation. Let these Roman freaks chase their tails trying to find one gladiator. It would keep them off Major Griff's trail. As to Griff, Jack wanted to discuss the op with him. After Teal'c was safe, he could spend a few weeks letting his ankle finish healing.

But then there was the problem of Stargate Command Operations. Two whole teams were sidelined for almost two months. That was a significant bite into personnel assets. Other missions would not be accomplished. The Goa'uld were gathering their forces against an unseen unnamed foe. The Tok'ra said some other uber-System Lord was on the rise. And Jack felt his place was out there gathering intelligence. Sitting around here was frustrating the heck out of him.

The object of his frustration slept peacefully curled up at his side. Jack sighed. He played with Ellie's hair, knowing she was pissed at him.She was the key to getting off this rock. Jack knew in his heartshe was trying to help him. He just felt uncomfortable with the situation.

Jack thought back to that December afternoon when he crossed the street to help the new neighbor lady turn on her heater. She seemed so helpless and lost. It was so easy to be a hero with her. She was so grateful for small favors, such as turning on the boiler for heat; giving her the gas fireplace key; taking her on a trip to the hardware store; and helping her shovel some snow. As a result, he had a sweet woman offering loving companionship. No fights, no demands, and some good sex when he was available.It was a convenient arrangement. Well, until the Goa'uld kidnapped her. Then it got hairy for a while. Ellie was still grateful, too grateful. She was keeping him in style. But all he could think about was doing something about Teal'c. The situation irritated him.

No, the answer was a back up plan to hers. After all, when had Plan A ever worked? Maybe they would just skip to Plan B first. Griff could scout the approaches to the coliseum in the provincial capital here, as well as the place itself. Maybe he would go along too. Ellie wouldn't mind lending him a horse to go see the Doctor in town. He could just say his ankle was really hurting him. Heck, he could say he went fishing. Well, it was the beginning of a plan anyway. He felt a little better.

* * *

"Hey, what is THAT!" 

The gladiators had to train that day stripped to the waist. Unfortunately, Teal'c's belly pouch showed like a butt crack on a plumber.

"Do not speak of it again." Teal'c growled at the opponent.

"Hey, get the doctor, this guy is wounded!" The man was seriously concerned. "I'm not training with someone not in good form."

With that, he walked away shaking his head. The professional gladiators had a hierarchy which meant the best ones could refuse to fight civilians or novices. Hearing the fuss, the trainer came over to figure out what was the problem. After a lot of gesticulating and yelling, Teal'c saw the training master come over to take a look. He had no choice. They were going to discover 'Junior.'

"Loosen the belt, Teal'c. Let the doctor have a look."

"I am fine. It is of no consequence."

"Do as you are told. We have an investment in you."

"I told you I am fine. There is no need for concern."

"You can do it the easy way or the hard way."

"Very well."

Teal'cloosened his belt that also served to protect his lower torso. The doctor leaned over to touch the pouch opening gingerly. Gladiators had the best doctors. Frequently, a doctor who had trained on gladiators would be requested by the Emperor to serve him personally. Most of the medical breakthroughs came from these doctors. In fact, these men invented stapling a wound instead of stitching it. That same method is used today. The healing was quicker and left little scar tissue.

"It doesn't seem to be festering. There's no smell of putrefaction. So no infection. But that's a terrible cut. Who did it to you? Was it here or before you came?"

"I came with it."

The doctor turned to the trainer. "Who examined this man when he was brought in?"

The trainer didn't know off hand but promised to find out. He was really curious how Teal'c could have performed so well with such an injury to a sensitive part of the body. "He doesn't seem to be in pain. He's been wielding a sword for a week now. How is that possible?"

"I told you I am fine." Of course at that moment, 'Junior' decided to come out and have a look at who was poking around. Teal'c rolled his eyes. The timing couldn't have been worse. He tensed for a fight. The men jumped backwards, startled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It falls out every now and then." Teal'c tried to bluff as O'Neill did at times. Jack had told him when you bluff, bluff big.

"The guy has two members! The ladies ought to love that." He wanted another look, but Teal'c stepped back.

"I don't think so. I want this man brought for examination. Whoever looked at him before did a sloppy job." The doctor was worried. He knew just how much had been paid for Teal'c. If they lost him, it would be on his head as chief doctor. Teal'c objected. No one wanted a fight.

"Look you big lunk, I have a job. You have a job. If I have to, I'll call on every man here to make you."

Well, what else could he do? Teal'c decided to acquiesce. In the examination room, Teal'c had to lie down on a raised table for the doctor who brought in another doctor and his assistant. The trainer stood in the back to observe.

"Does it hurt if you pull it out?" The doctor had a decent bedside manner. It tended to calm the overly aggressive men in the gladiator school.

"No. It does not."

"Then, would you please allow me to examine it?"

"I would rather not."

"Nothing to be ashamed of. You are a fine figure of a man. If it is another member, then you are blessed."

"It is not 'another member.' It is part of me." Everyone stood waiting. There were guards outside in case Teal'c got too aggressive. He knew it. So he pulled out the symbiote part way.

"Oh! It's got eyes! And a mouth! What the heck? I've never seen such a deformity before."

But the other doctor had an idea. He wanted to cut it off to study it. Teal'c became agitated. And the doctor's assistant sedated him. It didn't take at first. So the man did it again. Teal'c tried to struggle up and leave but partially succumbed to the tranquilizers. 'Junior' could negate the effects of tranquilizers.

* * *

At Ellie's estate that morning, the knock on the bedroom door was expected. Jack called for the servant to come in. Jack looked over to the maid waiting for the report. 

"Jack, there's a disturbance in the servant's quarters. Drusilla is not well. She had some kind of bad dream and is hysterical. Julia tried to give her a calming tea. But Dru is in a bad way. She's screaming and ranting. Maybe Matrona Eleanor can send for the doctor." The girl was a little shocked to see Ellie so peacefully curled into Jack. Jack continued to play with Ellie's hair, forcing himself to be nonchalant.

"Dru will come around once she really wakes up."

"Oh she's very awake, Jack. Both Anthony and Gaius are restraining her. She's violent. And Mark tries to talk to her when she calms a little. But it's terrible." The girl couldn't meet Jack's eye.

"Ok, have someone send for the doctor."

"But only Matrona Eleanor can do that, Jack. Please, wake her up."

"Don't worry. Ellie would do it. Go on, it's ok."

The girl looked doubtful. "Jack, you are only a slave. How can you make the decision?"

"I can make that decision." He spoke with authority. "Go on. Let her sleep. And send up some breakfast for us here."

Jack gave her the look that said you'd better do it. The maid was unsure. True, Jack was greatly favored by the Matrona. But the maid hesitated looking at Ellie to see if she was waking up. No such luck. The girl was afraid of O'Neill. So she left, shooting another quick glance at Ellie. Down in the servants' quarters, the maid gave the report to Julia.

"I don't know why he thinks he can make that decision, but he was certain."

"They were both there?"

"Yes, but she was sleeping. And he ordered me to bring up their breakfast. Can you believe it? He wants breakfast in bed!" The girl whispered to Julia in some disapproval, "he was playing with her hair." Then she gave a significant look to Julia.

"Girl, weren't you ever told to mind your own business?"

Anthony broke in to stop the exchange. "Jack is right to think that Matrona Ellie would authorize a doctor's visit. So tell the groom to saddle up and ride immediately. Apparently, Jack knows his mistress better than we do."

Anthonywaited until the girl had gone to look back at his wife holding Drusilla's head and stroking her face. But Jack's name started Dru back up again. There was a tussle until she tired out. Julia decided to be the one who should deliver the breakfast.

Up in Ellie's bedroom, Jack had finished his morning ablutions and was waiting impatiently. Ellie was deeply asleep. He figured she needed it. When Julia set the tray down on the table, she looked at the scene.

"Jack, let's you and me talk outside. Take your plate out to the balcony so we won't disturb her."

Jack considered it, and then complied. Ellie had asked him to be available and very reasonable this morning over Dru. And he knew Julia was in command of the household staff.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" They sat down on the covered balcony overlooking the rear gardens. Jack was really hungry. "Very good, Julia. Thanks."

"Jack, you made the right decision to send for the doctor. I don't think we could have gotten her into town in her condition." Julia let the subject rest to see if there was an opening. Jack just continued to eat. "Anthony should have made that decision. I told him so afterwards. After all, Anthony is the estate supervisor now. He should have that authority." Julia eyed him. Jack just ate some more and nodded. "I mean if Matrona Eleanor were not here, he would have to make those decisions. But what I want to know is why you felt you could make such a decision?" There, he had to answer.

"Somebody needed to do it."

"Jack, it isn't your place to make these decisions. You should have awakened the Matrona. I realize you thought you were doing her a favor to let her sleep. But, in the future, let her or Anthony decide.Anthony wanted her consulted."

"No, Julia," Ellie said from the doorway. "Jack was right to let me sleep. And, he can authorize these matters." Ellie brought her plate out and sat down. "I told you in my home, he is not to be treated as a slave. Anthony is in charge of the estate. And you were right to tell him he should have made that decision himself. But Jack reports directly to me, just as Anthony does, just as you do. In the chain of command here, Anthony decides most things concerning the running of the estate. That includes the welfare of our people. If I am away, he must. You run the household. You should be able to send for a doctor or send someone to a doctor. If you think someone is so ill, I'll trust your judgment."

Julia considered the trust Ellie had expressed in her. She was satisfied with that.

"Matrona, thank you for your kindness to us all. I don't know of any patrician who wouldn't think twice about the cost of a doctor." Julia was not finished. "But, we have a problem with Drusilla. And I don't mean just her bad dream. She has spoken to me before now how she is convinced that Jack is going to kill us. And frankly, more than a few of the staff think so too."

"Do you think so, Julia?" Ellie asked a little too casually. Julia understood her meaning.

"No. But then, I have seen and heard more than the rest." Julia wanted to press her advantage and settle this matter.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"It is more than obvious to me that you have known Jack for sometime. You must have met him on your travels last year." Julia turned to Jack, "and you were incredibly lucky she came along when she did in the slave market. Or maybe it wasn't just luck." Jack tried to keep a neutral demeanor. "You came here to find her. The Temple was bad situation. It is forbidden to carry weapons in the Temple. You are a careful man, Jack. So why didn't you ask?" It was really just a rhetorical question. "And the three new men are your men, Jack. They didn't fool anyone. They couldn't possibly be peasants. You only have to look at their hands and their faces to know they haven't spent a day in the fields or at hard labor." And to Ellie, she said, "but then you must have found out he was arrested and went to look for him in the courts that day. You patricians have a good network for information."

_Well, she certainly has laid her cards out on the table. Pretty gutsy and foolish to do so._

Ellie considered how to reply. She could deny it. But that wouldn't solve the question of what Julia wanted by telling her what she surmised.

"What are you after, Julia?" Ellie put her plate down.

"Dru figured that you and Jack knew each other before now. She told me. I told her to keep quiet. Matrona, I have nursed many people in my life. I am knowledgeable about plants and their uses. She was drugged. Dru's hallucinating. The signs are all there if you know what to look for. She'll be fine by the end of the day. As of now, the others think she had a bad dream. Jack, I think one of your men did it because Dru said something to indicate she knows. However, you were willing to get a doctor immediately, so maybe you weren't involved."

_Wow, she's good! I could have used her at the SGC. _Now he was curious.

"What do you want by telling me all this?"

"I want some assurances. I want to know that whatever you are going to do my family will not be touched. And in return, I'll keep things under control with the staff. Matrona Ellie, I know my best bet in this whole mess is you. You are an extremely powerful patrician. Your lands stretch beyond the horizon and up to the far mountains. Even the Emperor sends a cohort of Centurions to be certain you are safe from a handful of marauding barbarians. So I figure you'll find a way to keep us safe in the coming war. I'm not a fool. I know where my loyalties must lie for my children's sake."

Ellie considered the matter for a moment. "Julia, I appreciate your faith in me. Your loyalty is necessary for you to continue here. But what you think you know you don't. Do you understand?" It wasn't exactly a denial. And it wasn't exactly a pledge. But both women understood one another. "For Julia's peace of mind Jack, answer her truly. Did you personally authorize any use of medicine on Drusilla? And will you promise not to act out on Julia and Anthony's family?"

"Of course I won't act out on them. And I find the idea insulting. Nor, did I ask anyone to drug Drusilla." And that was the truth spoken with conviction. Julia searched his eyes and decided to accept his denial. It didn't matter anyway. She had what she wanted. "I'll come to see her later today when she is feeling better and more in control."

Julia nodded. And then she rose to clear the dishes to leave. Once gone, Jack blew out his cheeks to relieve the stress.

"That was close Ellie. Do you think she really is that loyal?"

"Yes, she probably is. In this society, being the client of a strong Patrician and his family is her best bet. According to our customs, she is doing a service for her patron by keeping all this quiet. For that, I must extend to her my protection."

"Ellie, see that's what I don't get." Jack was frustrated. He tried to formulate it politely. "What the heck are you doing in this society at all?"

"Jack, don't start up again calling me a liar."

"I'm not calling you a liar, Ellie. I'm doing a threat assessment. I'm responsible for my teams. If she's a threat, I want to know what kind and what you can do about it. So I'm asking very nicely. Ellie, please, tell me what I want to know."

"And you can't take my word or believe that I can handle matters in my own backyard?" Ellie was really getting angry.

"Ellie, I believe you believe you are doing right by me. But, what if you are wrong? It happens to all of us. You are a smart woman and a great administrator. But I'm a military man, Ellie. I see things differently. I have a need to know."

"Jack, I'll make this easy for you. Let me do my job. I'll handle it. You are only here for a little while. Let's enjoy each other while we can."

"I have asked you to come home with me. But what does that have to do with this discussion?"

"And what would I do there?"

"What you were doing before, when I met you. Sort of the same thing you are doing here, I guess."

"But you're ok with whatever that is if I do it on Earth?"

"Not really. Or maybe you could come to work at the SGC. We are always looking for an anthropologist. Daniel isn't getting any younger," Jack joked.

"Funny. I run a 10,000-person organization here. On Earth, that's the equivalent of a large corporation. Do you think I would be happy at the SGC?"

"No. Not when you put it like that. But I'm sure there's something you could do. The Air Force would help. Ellie, I have connections all the way to Air Force One." Ellie looked at him blankly. "The President, Air Force One, anyway, he and I go way back. He owes me a favor, actually several favors." Jack grimaced and turned his head away. "Maybe you could be a civilian administrator there. Stargate Command is not just the one facility. We have civilians running many things for us. And Hammond, he would love having your abilities at his fingertips."

"I'm still an alien, Jack. How would you or anyone else trust me there?"

"We trust Teal'c. And we have another alien, an archaeologist named Nyan, who works for us. The Tok'ra come and go all the time working on scientific problems. Bra'tac and the Tok'ra have their own G.D.O.s- to open the Iris. Now that's trust."

"Not enough, Jack." She gave him a significant look. He ducked it, looking away. "Well, that says it all, doesn't it?" She started to rise to change and get to work.

"Ellie, I..." He stopped, stumped for words.

"It's ok, Jack. I understand." With that she went inside.He didn't know much more than when he started the conversation. He had to admit; she was good. But he followed her in anyway.

"Ellie, look, I'm grateful for what you're doing, really."

"Not the point, Jack." Ellie continued dressing. And Jack enjoyed watching. "Well then, what if I offer you a position in my organization? Would you take it, Jack?"

The offer took him by surprise. It was the first time advanced aliens had wanted him to join them. And it shook him up a little. Suddenly the shoe was on the other foot. It was ok for her to join him, but the other way around? Leave the Air Force? Leave Earth? He started to consider it. That was an incredible offer. He tried to picture it. But he couldn't. He was Air Force to the core.

Ellie watched him thinking while she dressed. On some level, it was amusing. He didn't even understand the true magnitude of what she had offered to him. Besides, he didn't have it in him to make that leap of faith. She had realized that fact at the cliff that morning. It really was such a shame, Ellie thought. We are so good together otherwise.All dressed, she sighed and went downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

"Call the priest." The trainer ordered. "Whatever that is, it's unholy." He was looking at 'Junior' removed from the belly pouch. "It's a snake. A white snake, but it's a snake." He looked at the doctor with his hand in the belly pouch rummaging around. The doctor pulled his hand out dripping with the fluid in which the symbiote nourished. 

"I couldn't feel another one. It's the only one. Let's have a look at it." His assistant held up the offending snake. It writhed wanting to go back into the pouch. "I don't like it. Obviously, it lives in there. But why?" The doctor had trained under the best medical minds of his day. He was very logical.

"I don't care why, Doc. Either put it back or kill it. But get that thing away from me." The trainer was really upset.

"Stick it in the glass jar with the lid over there. I want to scoop out some of that fluid too." He reached back into the pouch and cupped his hand to get some of the liquid. "Hold the jar up so I can get some of this in it."

He tried to get enough to partly fill the jar. Then he had the assistant stick the symbiote in it. Quickly they closed the lid. Junior was not happy trying to sink into the goop. "It wants to swim in it. Let's fill it up with some water." They ran some water into it and fastened the lid back. Then the doctor poked a couple of air holes in the top. He wiped his hands and then held up the container. He was fascinated. "I believe it's alive on its own. But must need to be in that pocket." He continued to stare at it.

"You can look at it all you want. I'm sending for a priest."

A while later, the trainer returned with the director of the facility. They looked at the thing in the jar. And then they had the doctor demonstrate the pouch. Teal'c was coming around, so the director left and ordered a priest fetched. Teal'c woke up to see the doctor tapping on the jar trying to make the symbiote move.

"You must return that to me or I will die."

"Why do you think that? Your wound will heal now. I saved you."

"Nothing could be farther from the truth. If you do not return it soon, I will die."

"I don't know what superstitions you've been told. Barbarians have some strange practices to be sure. But I can tell you that science will replace superstition. And our people will begin a great age of enlightenment. We shall bring that knowledge to your people someday." He went back to staring at the symbiote.

Teal'c tried to rise up and found himself bound fast. "You must put it back or I will die. I am a Jaffa. The symbiote is necessary for me to live. It acts as my immune system."

"Eh, what's that?" The doctor was losing interest in this babble.

"It is what keeps me from getting sick. The symbiote keeps me from getting sick. I am not human. The symbiote is how I live."

"Nonsense. You have been told a pack of fairy tales, nasty fairy tales. But don't worry, I can fix the wound. You'll be fine in no time." And with that, he left the room with the jar.

* * *

**Part 13- Day Nine**

"I don't understand it," the gladiator's doctor announced. "Everything I've done for him has just made him worse."

"Will he live? We've got a huge investment in this one. We paid three times the going price for a big buck like this." The school's director was worried. He had investors who would want answers.

"We cleaned out the wound carefully. We used the modern antiseptics like pure alcohol. He screamed but it was for his own good." The doctor consulted his book. "Then we rinsed it out with boiled water. Then we carefully stapled it shut. You can see the edges are starting to close."

"Then maybe there is something to the man's claim. He needs that thing."

"Well the creature is dying too." The doctor looked up as the local priest came in. "Ah, maybe you can take an augur to tell us if he will live."

The priest took one look at Teal'c and moved to examine the gold tattoo. Then he examined the wound. "What else did you do here?" The doctor explained everything. "And how did you come by this man?" That too was explained. "Were there more like him?"

"Well, there were more criminals that came with him. There were two other men and a woman. But they've been sold off elsewhere."

"Did they also have this marking?"

"Not that we heard but we didn't ask." The director was beginning to have a bad feeling about this. "We bought him six days ago and he has been here for four days and some today. We were going to use him in the Games next week, not for a death match. First, we wanted to showcase him to build up some interest so the betting would be better when we did offer him a real match. He's very strong. And he trained with someone previously. He was some kind of warrior."

"I see. This is very bad. You have no idea how bad. Listen to me. Keep him tied up like this. Let only yourselves enter. No one else should be allowed to come near, except a cleaning woman under your own supervision. If he dies, he dies. But try to keep him alive. Send for a master priest. And send word to the Temple of the Sacred Ring. I want the High Priest to know. I need paper to draw a sketch of the tattoo and the wound and the creature. And send it along too. I warn you, do not let him out of this cell. Post guards, the biggest you've got."

"Why are you so alarmed, priest?"

"He is not human. He is Jaffa."

"The man said that too. He said that exact same thing!"

"Yes, and you should have believed him." The priest turned to the director, "this is more urgent than anything you have ever done. Call out the Legion."

"Please, Priest, tell us, what is a Jaffa?"

"A servant of the evil gods. And those that came with him are servants of evil too. I fear the Evil Ones have returned." The priest announced in stern tones, "you must not tell anyone else until the Master Priest confirms it and tells you what to do."

* * *

At Ellie's estate, Jack made a beeline for Major Griff. All of Jack's instincts were screaming at him to do something about Teal'c. The team had been separated too long. Sam was in the hospital with Ellie's people somewhere else on the planet. Her recovery was the least of the problem. What happened to her was a symptom of the larger problem. Jack had no faith in Ellie's ability to protect his people. And he didn't like the fact that she would not bring him into the efforts to do it. 

On the other hand, she had offered him an incredible opportunity to join her operation. Jack tried to imagine what that would mean for Earth. But any which way he looked at it, the immediate problem had to be solved first. And the first step was to find Griff and work out the details of his plan. Jack saw Griff enter the tack room of the barn. Ellie had ordered him to make repairs to anything they could find while they waited for her transport to arrive in orbit. But the ship would not arrive for nearly two months. Jack had to act sooner.

Entering the barn, Jack let his eyes adjust to the dim light. He saw Griff over by the harnesses and the yokes. "Major, need some help?"

"Sure, Colonel. I've made some progress on the riggings for the reapers, but she's got a new McCormick reaper. They aren't convinced it will do the job, so they want the horses to be able to conduct the harvest if the reaper breaks down." He chuckled. "They tell me she bought it on her travels last year. She had it made more like it. I saw one once in a museum."

"You know how to work one?"

"Yeah, I grew up on a Kansas wheat farm. But we had big combines you drove around in fleets to do the job. It was all agribusiness even back then. Eventually, my folks sold out to one of the big conglomerates and retired to Florida." Griff moved over to examine more of the leather trappings. "But Ellie's right to have back up. If you don't get the wheat in promptly, the heads 'shatter' and drop the seeds on the ground. You can never recover them. I figure the harvest is about three weeks away. What she really needs is a modern threshing machine."

"Yes, I grew up in Minnesota where the southern part also had the wheat harvest. The wheat harvest was all anyone would talk about as soon as school let out. But I lived too far north to really appreciate it. The mills were up closer to us because of the railroads and the highways." Jack looked around at all the gear. "Anyway, I want to talk to you about Teal'c.

"What about him?"

"I have a plan. There's no way I'm leaving him to these primitives any longer. I figure we can scout the perimeter or at least the road leading up here and grab him off the wagons. Then she can beam us out."

"I thought that's what she refuses to do. She doesn't want any casualties."

"Yes, well, it's not her plan. Anyway we can zat them."

"Yes, sir. But we only have one zat." Griff set the harness down.

"She's got another in her bedroom."

"Ok, we scout the route. They don't move him for another six days. It takes two days to ride to the Coliseum and they have to recover from the journey. Maybe they'll do it in five days. We know the route from this morning's briefing. She showed us the terrain, the distances, the whole shebang. Sure, we can do it, sir."

"What about the school itself. I was thinking we should start a diversion outside or get in somehow."

"We have to locate which cell he's in, take out all the guards, and get out. Is she going to support us? I mean with the transportation."

"Don't worry about that part. I can handle her."

"But if you are going too, how will that work?" Griff looked at Jack expectantly. Jack gave him an evil grin. "Oh, that'll piss her off for sure."

"So what? Once it's done and over, that's the end of it. We wait it out at her base."

"Ok, we need intel on how many they've got in there and routines. It's a job for the Lieutenant and Lewis. We need to use horses as a secondary plan to get there and away."

"Yes, getting away is the problem. You have your communicators?"

"Yes, sir. And all our gear."

"Maybe we don't try to get away. We take over the facility. Then she'll have to beam us out. I'll tell her once you are in position. Then she'll have to give us back up."

"She might just beam us out before we can do the job."

"I hadn't thought about that. She would too." Jack quietly considered the matter. "Send the men to do the recon on the road at least. By then, I'll know if Ellie will help."

"Yes, sir. The horses need a workout today anyway." Griff grinned at Jack who nodded his approval. He planned to force Ellie into a situation where she would have to support his actions. Not the most diplomatic solution, but it was effective.

Trusting her came hard.

* * *

In town, Daniel's day began on its regular schedule. He was tired and kept yawning. At least the other servants were getting used to him. The cook would even let him sit near her at the table. He wasn't banished to the far end or outside anymore. Today, he had an assignment from Jack. That kept him thinking, in between yawns. The boys would not be ready for class for another hour. So Daniel sat at the table planning the lessons for the day. 

"What have you there, Daniel?" The cook asked over her cup of tea.

"Lessons in mathematics, you see the boys are behind in that subject. So we are doing some catch up." He made certain to smile at her. She was warming up to him.

"Mathematics, oh, so you really are a teacher?" She looked with interest at the notations. "I didn't believe it at first."

"Yes, yes, I am."

"You went to school and everything?"

"Sure. I even graduated from the University."

"Now, you don't have to exaggerate. It's good enough you can do sums. The boys haven't had a good teacher in a while. The old one never sat here and planned anything." She looked over at the writings more. "The Patron was so angry at him that he sent the man off to his factory. Poor soul, he was harmless, just incompetent."

"What sort of factory?" Daniel had an opening. He had to find out what these people made and what they mined. "I mean what do they make?"

"Oh our patron makes iron and steel. He's a very wealthy and powerful patrician." She said it with some pride. "We are very fortunate to be in his household."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Why is that? Oh, you must have heard of Aurelius Iron and Steel?" Daniel looked baffled hoping she would continue. "It's the largest manufacturer in the Empire. The plant is down the river a ways."

"Really? I didn't realize we were so...fortunate. But what happened to the other teacher?"

"Oh, he's probably dead by now. The Patron was so angry he sent the man to the slag heaps. The man never did a hard day's work in his life. He couldn't survive that. Hands like silk he had. Drinking problem he had too. That's what did him in." She was feeling talkative. Daniel only encouraged her.

"But we are more fortunate, right?"

"What's the matter with you? Of course we are. We have the best of everything here. I've been in service my whole life. I've seen how other households are run. The servants get the dregs of the leftovers. Not here, no way, we are treated well and fed good food, dressed for the weather, and our quarters are decent too. You really are a barbarian if you don't know the difference." She was getting irritated. Daniel acted quickly to soothe her.

"I just meant that as a statement more than a question. We are much more fortunate than most. I was just wondering to myself of course, having always been a teacher, what I should tell the boys about industry. I mean they should know how important and successful their father is and why." He looked at a slightly mollified Cook. "For example, if he makes iron and steel, he must need something to burn to make it hot enough. Now coal will work. Does he also have a coal mine?"

"For sure and he does. The really bad criminals get sent to the mines. Runaway slaves are sent to the mines, too." She gave him a significant look. Daniel ignored it.

"Really, he owns a mine? Wow. He really is rich. But how does he get the coal from the mine to the factory?"

"It comes down the river by barge. They unload it at the docks where the furnaces are close by. He owns an iron mine too." She was preening over being so knowledgeable.

"What else does he mine? Any naquadah or trinium?"

"Never heard about those things. His friends have other mines for copper, silver, gold, chemicals, and things like that. And of course there are the salt mines back up towards the High Mountains. But this household only uses sea salt brought up river specially." She was very proud of that fact. "This household only has the best. And so we get the best too. Although I have heard that Matrona Eleanor runs a nice household. Her cook and I are friends. Now that's a strange woman. Who would have believed she would ever buy a slave?" The woman chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?"

"She is an abolitionist, or so she has always proclaimed. It doesn't make her popular but she's never cared. And now, did you see the handsome man she bought? Everyone is talking." Cook just snickered. "I guess principles go out the window when you REALLY want something!" And she got up tittering. "I saw his hands. He's never done a day of hard work in his life. And I don't think he ever will now, the way _SHE _looks at him." Daniel egged her on by seeming impressed. She leaned over to Daniel, "the cook there tells me she sleeps with him every night and even has him eating at the table with her. Serves him herself, the lady does." And she left in hoots of laughter.

Daniel looked down and had to grin too. He remembered the night he and Janet read the transcript of Ellie's sodium pentothal interrogation in the hospital after Jack had rescued her. And he remembered how Janet acted the part of Ellie. They hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. There was only one thing on Ellie's mind, sex with Jack. Of course, Jack didn't know he knew. But it was obvious to everyone who saw them together. Ellie had it bad for Jack, lucky man.

In the house, Daniel went into the library where the master kept the books. He perused through the titles looking for information on mines. There was a whole section. Daniel pulled out a few to skim the contents. Nothing indicated these folks mined naquadah or trinium. Most of the books discussed the usual suspects anyone would mine. He was so engrossed that he didn't hear the Patron enter. The man watched Daniel for a few moments noting that the man really could read and digest information quickly.

"Interesting choice of topic," the Patron mentioned aloud.

"Oh yes, well, the information is well organized and fairly accurate considering the tools available..."Daniel trailed off thinking. "I wonder if they have a reference to minerals extracted in general. Although, this one has a few besides the usual. Do you know if there is one on early mining operations that would tell me what was mined say 2,000 years ago?"

The Patron considered the request. Clearly this man did not know he should have assumed a more respectful manner but he wasn't being rude exactly. The Patron had seen scholars absorbed like that many times.

"And why would you want to know that?"

"I was planning on a lesson to explain what you as their father does with his factories and mines and why it is so important. I wanted to start in the beginning and work forward. I hope you don't mind my using the books here." Daniel suddenly remembered to lower his eyes. The man considered the request.

"You have permission." The Patron opened a cabinet. "Here is the sort of book you want. It is rare, so be careful with it." Daniel received a very old book. Looking through it he realized that there were pictures of Jaffa holding staff weapons at the entrance to a mine. The Patron noticed his interest. "That is a print of some temple paintings. Apparently, our ancestors knew about mines and how to run them. The powerful figures holding the clubs are larger than the slaves who work for them. It was an ancient representational method."

"What were they mining back then? It doesn't say." Daniel turned a few pages lost in thought.

"A mineral that the gods supposedly wanted." The man opened another book. "It seems silly to think that gods would need anything we could provide." He checked Daniel's reaction. There was only vague amusement. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, someplace very far away. You've never heard of it."

"Try me."

"Well, we call it Colorado."

"The color red? That's an unusual name for a place. You come from 'Red?'" He laughed. "That's as good as you could do?"

Daniel saw the joke. "Well, actually it's the name of the river that flows through it. Red sandstone washes down the river making it look 'red.' Since the river is named the 'Colorado' the area is also called the same." He grinned realizing how silly that must sound. "I live in Colorado Springs."

"Red Springs. That's still not much of a name. Why did you come here?"

"Thank you, thank you for asking. We tried to explain before. We were just exploring, my friends and I. It's what we do. We try to learn and exchange our knowledge for other knowledge."

"Why? What were you trying to learn at the Temple where you were caught?"

"We were just curious. We realized it was very old. We just wanted to see it. I study old things. I'm an archaeologist."

"Of course you are."

"My university degree is in Archaeology."

"Which University?"

"Columbia University in New York City. But I doubt you've heard of it."

"Perhaps I have, Dr. Jackson."

"Really."

"It's north of Central Park at 126th street in Morningside Heights. I believe I took the 'A' Train."

* * *

Jack strolled through the compound trying to look nonchalant. At the moment, every aspect of the place needed review. He had been told that if he left without permission he was on his own. Knowing more about Ellie, he knew she meant it. So, how to get permission? Maybe he should take Dru to the doctor rather than wait for the guy to show up? Then he could make a detour. So he headed off to have a look at her. 

"Hey, how's the kid doing?" Jack spoke softly to Julia who was putting a cold towel on Dru.

"She's calmed down for the moment, haven't you Dru? Look who's here to see you."

Dru's eyes opened wide. She was exhausted from her struggles during the last round of hallucinations. Jack sat down on the chair Julia got up to give him. He sat quietly for a moment.

"Julia, don't go."

"I'm here."

"I hear you had a bad dream. Feeling better?" Dru regarded him silently. "I've had some bad dreams in my time, believe me. I had one so real one night I fell out of bed. Yes, that's right. I had a dream I was ice skating and fell. Next thing I knew, my head hit the floor and my feet tumbled over my head. I felt pretty silly since someone was watching." Dru gulped. Jack smiled and continued softly, "Yeah, and she said, 'Jack does this happen often?' I was so embarrassed I didn't know what to say sitting on the floor, so I started laughing. I mean it was pretty funny." Jack smiled his most charming smile and cocked his head for a reply. The girl still regarded him somberly. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, well shake it off, Sparky. It was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't. I know Jack. I know."

"What?"

"I know." Dru sat up a bit, never taking her eyes off of him. "You will kill me because I know."

"Dru, it was just a dream, a bad dream. Forget about it. It's a nice day outside. The sunshine will help." Jack held out his hand. "Staying in here solves nothing. Truce?"

"He's right, Dru. Sitting in here solves nothing. You need to get over this. Go outside. You can sit by the fountain. And the air will do you good." Julia motioned for the girl to get up. She shrunk back a little. "Oh stop it, Dru. Nothing's going to happen just sitting outside the door. This is enough foolishness."

Julia tried her aggravated tone. One of the other maids piped up as well. So Dru and Jack went outside to sit in the sun by the fountain. And everyone noticed as they were supposed to.

* * *

_That man is going to be the end of me._ Ellie stared into her messages wondering how this happened. She finally had him reined in and now this. Ellie put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. There was no way he would be contained anymore. She debated sending him to the base and keeping him there. But the truth was that she agreed that as a military man he had his uses, many uses. _Better to get things in order before I tell him.I knew he would do something stupid for sure, and he did._ So Ellie spent another hour on the problem to have a plan nearly ready with assets being brought to bear before she called Jack into her office. 

It was nearly lunchtime whenshe received the kicker. The Emperor himself had just disembarked in town. He would stay a night before proceeding to the Temple of the Sacred Ring. _Great,_ General Hammond was scheduled to contact her tomorrow night. He would activate the "Sacred Ring" again freaking out the locals who would include the damn Emperor. It was a bad day.

Ellie was angry beyond description. And as luck would have it, Jack came strolling in through the private garden. Those doors to the garden were open for the breeze. All the other staff knew not to interrupt her when her main office door was locked. He took one look at her and knew something was amiss.

"What?"

"What yourself."

"Whatcha doing?" Jack tried to be cheerful...and charming. He just poured it on. Ellie watched the whole performance thinking here it comes. He did something even worse.

"Ok, what did you do, Jack?"

"Do?" He asked innocently, doodling dust that wasn't there on the tabletop.

"What part of 'don't do something stupid' did you do?"

"Nothin'." He smiled at her, exuding charm. "So, lunch?"

"So, Lieutenant Marks and Sgt. Lewis are on a pony ride to nowhere?"

_Ouch, she knew. Damn she was good._

"I don't know what you mean."

Ellie got up and casually wandered over to him, leaned over with a smile as if to give him a kiss and grabbed what was left of his short silver hair by the roots.

"Ow!" She jerked his head back from behind. "LET GO!" He reached back for her but she twisted away. Then she let go as suddenly as she grabbed him, smacking the back of his head with an open palm. Jack rubbed his head vigorously to make it stop hurting.

"You dumb sonofabitch!"

"Ellie!" He stood up so she couldn't reach his hair again. "What'd you do that for?"

"And I'll do a lot worse. How dare you lie to me! You and your male bravado are going to get us all killed!" She was really furious. So she lowered her voice so he would have to listen really carefully. "I told you to let me do my job. But no, you were going to break him out yourself. And now, the Great Colonel Jack O'Neill... SCREWED UP!"

"What?"

"Shut up, Colonel O'Neill! Your boys were just arrested by the Legion, RIDING MY HORSES!"

_Uh oh. Oh no. Oops. Um, how do I handle her now?_

"Can't you just beam them out...and the horses too?"

Ellie looked at him as if he were a retarded child.

"Sure, Jack, sure. All my _HORSES_ have implants...not!" She took a breath. "The brand has been identified already. The Legion is on the way here. And if that isn't bad enough, the Emperor just arrived in town to make a pilgrimage to the Sacred Ring. Because as Pontifex Maximus, he has to determine why the thing keeps turning on and spewing out UAVs. And tomorrow night, General Hammond is scheduled to do it again. But, no, don't stop there! It gets better."

"Oy."

"Be quiet and listen for a change, Colonel, because this is real trouble." Ellie listened for a moment to be certain none of the other servants had come. She checked her sensors for anyone in the perimeter and was satisfied. "Do I have your attention? Good. Because your precious Teal'c has just been identified as a Jaffa. Even now a message has been sent by carrier pigeon to the High Priest of the Temple. _NO_, we couldn't shoot it down in time. Just to keep this interesting for you, the priests still know what a Jaffa is. And here's the kicker. It's so lovely. They have removed his snake and stuck it in a jar. Then they sewed up his belly pouch. Teal'c is dying. And the really interesting part is that an entire cohort of the Legion now surrounds the gladiator school. And how was your morning, asshole?"


	13. Chapter 13

  
**Part 14 -Day Nine**

Ellie was still incensed that Jack went behind her back after her repeated warnings to let her handle matters. Out of frustration he sent Lt. Marks and Sgt. Lewis on a scouting expedition by horseback. They got caught using Ellie's horses. Now, the Legion was on the way to Ellie's estate. Worse, Teal'c was still in big trouble. The Legion continued to surround his position with an entire cohort. And now, he had no snake. Worse, the powers that be knew he was a Jaffa and the significance. To top it all off, the Emperor just arrived in town to go to the Sacred Ring, which would activate tomorrow when General Hammond called in. Jack knew he had blown it big time. So he went on the offensive.

"Oh please, you're only worried about your precious investments. I don't know what you people are really getting here, and I don't care anymore. I want my men and that includes Teal'c out of here _NOW_. Enough pussyfooting, lady."

"You think we are getting something of value for our efforts here besides scientific information? Am I right?" She was disgusted with his agreement.

"And that brings me to another question." Jack figured this was his only shot. "What do they mine here that they are always threatening to send folks to the mines?"

"Coal. Salt. Sulphur. Bauxite. Copper. Iron. All minerals and metals that they need at this level of development, along with some gold and silver. They can cut gemstones up to the old mine cuts of your 18th century. But they haven't been able to develop industrial uses for diamonds.

"Naquadah?"

"No. The one big vein played out thousands of years ago. That's why the Goa'uld left them and didn't come back."

"Trinium?"

"None."

"Neutronium?"

"None."

Jack was surprised. "So you guys take the gold, gemstones, and some vegetables?"

"No, Jack. We don't need any of that. I brought more gold with me than all the gold they have in circulation after 2000 years. We can grow the gemstones ourselves. We can make larger and higher quality stones than what can be found in the ground. The vegetables we eat here."

"Did you look around?" Jack motioned his hand in a circle looking perplexed.

Ellie regarded him with annoyance. He did have a good sense of humor, just bad timing. "Do you feel better about my motives?"

"I suppose so," he agreed reluctantly.

"How can you understand what I was doing? It would be even worse than asking Julia to understand your world. It would be like asking Shakespeare to understand your society. He and people from his time would think that antibiotics were magic."

"Yeah, we ran into some folks like that," Jack remembered the village making sacrifices to the Demon who was really an Unas snaked by a Goa'uld.

"Jack, the gap between our societies is huge. Changes in learning are not linear. Even the changes on Earth from 1840 to 2001 were vast and keep increasing exponentially in speed as more discoveries are made. More changes have come to your people in the last ten years than in the entire previous 80 years. To continue even at that pace for another160 years, well, there is no way, Jack, I can describe what that means. You think these folks are ignorant savages? Well guess what? We aren't all that impressed with your folks." Ellie paused for a breath. "The Tollan warned us about your primitive operations."

"That was cold."

"Cold is doing what you just did to me."

"I did what I thought I had to do. You weren't giving me the information I needed. I am responsible for my people."

"So what? It wouldn't be the first time a superior officer withheld information from you. And you still did your job. Need to know, Jack, and you didn't need to know."

Ellie sat down behind her desk. Jack regarded her coldly, assessing the situation. Hammond was due to call in tomorrow. Assets could be deployed then. Was it worth the risk to Teal'c. Probably not. If he was separated from his snake, this was dire.

"No that's where you're wrong. I do have a need to know. We're talking about the people under MY command not yours. I don't report to you." Jack stopped. He was very angry. But keeping his cool was always the solution. "As for the Tollan, they were arrogant sanctimonious dreamers. If they had listened to me, they'd still be here. Kinda like you, Ellie, dreaming that you can make a difference in a society that has to go. You said yourself, it's not sustainable. Now we have to focus. How do we get Teal'c out under the circumstances?

"Jack, we have to think and think fast, because the Legion will be here in the next twenty minutes. So I have gotten my assets in place as far as I can with short notice. We had a contingency plan, but it didn't include busting Teal'c out of a fortress surrounded by troops still gathering by the hundreds."

"So let's bug out back to your facility. Major Griff and I can sit down with your people and run through your plans. But the priority has to be getting Teal'c."

"Right now, only you and Griff are going to 'bug out.' My staff will work with you. But I have to try to salvage this operation by playing the injured Matrona. My slave, a man that I adored, fled this morning after the incident with an hysterical maid. He thought that I believed he poisoned the maid who found out about Griff and the others, who stole my horses to escape."

"Too risky--- you adored...?" He stopped and looked down. "Oh." He frowned. "You think you can still salvage this?"

"Yes, Jack. My connections here are firmly in place. I know what I'm doing. So, go. I'll deal with the Legion."

"No, I'll stay with you Ellie. They've been here before and didn't bother me."

"Dammit, Jack. If they know that Lewis and Marks are the barbarians they were after, how do you think they know? Someone had to tell them. That someone is here and ratted them out. You are one of the original barbarians, who came along with Teal'c. They know _HE_ is a Jaffa. Griff came with Lewis. And Marks and Lewis were caught together. Then it isn't hard to draw the dotted line. What do you think they will do to you? Get with the program."

"I can't leave you like this." Jack stepped closer. "Look, we've dealt with this situation before. With our ordnance and some of yours, we can create a diversion, get in and get out with Teal'c. It's what we do. But I want you safely away from here so I can do my job."

"Your job? _YOUR_ job? You want to do YOUR JOB, then get the hell out of here and get back to my base."

"Just bring what we need here and transport us there. We'll bring him home."

"Jack, yes, you are Spec Ops. I'm not denying your expertise. And my people are not soldiers, but we do have a security contingent. You can help by staying at the base and going over the plans there. As we speak, one of my teams is about to reach Teal'c this afternoon."

"Why didn't you tell me?

"Why should I? Need to know. And you didn't need to know. I told you I would handle this but you couldn't leave well enough alone." Ellie took a hard stance. "Jack, I want you to go. They shouldn't find you here."

"They'll kill you."

"Unlikely. And if they arrest me, then I can beam out anytime. But I can do more in my role working things from this end. I don't even have to play at being the injured woman, after all I am one." Jack startled and then accepted her statement. "I have got to try to contain matters before they spiral out of control. The Emperor is not in a hurry to kill a patrician these days. So you will go and get Teal'c out using our assets."

"No, ma'am. I'm staying with you. You have no protection. I owe you that much. Just, get my teams out." Ellie started to object when the sensors started screaming. Ellie could hear servants running.

"This is it, Jack. You are out of here."

"No, Ellie." He reached out and grabbed her, not allowing her to activate the controls without also beaming out with him. "I'm not going."

The thunder of hooves sounded out side the window as horses slowed to a stop.

"Jack, release me." He didn't. "Then, remember you are a slave. Keep your eyes down. Let me do the talking. They can't take my property without a warrant from the court and they don't have one. But the Emperor's security is paramount. For that, they can arrest us all and figure it out later."

"I got it, Ellie."

"Jack, you can't help me other than by staying in character. No heroics, they'll kill you as soon as look at you. You should go."

"Yeah. But I'm not." He frowned. They could hear the troops calling in the courtyard and the front door crashing in. "Ellie, for what it's worth..." She met his gaze and gave a head nod. She spoke to shut down the computers.

Heavy bootsteps clomped up to the door. Banging at her office door, the Centurion demanded admittance. And then he broke down the door without waiting. The soldiers grabbed both Ellie and Jack putting knives at their throats, while the Centurion walked around the office.

Ellie kept her eye on the Centurion. If he were intelligent, they had some hope. With the knife at her throat, she didn't dare speak to activate the transporter. There was still a chance she could bluff. Ah, the Centurion was intelligent. He moved to Ellie's side of the desk to read the hard copy messages. Mostly the messages discussed Teal'c and how he was in custody and troop strength around him. Then the Centurion saw the message about the Emperor. His face clouded over. Clearly there was a threat to the Emperor here. He spoke to his Optio, his second in command.

"Optio, secure this room with these men. Let no one enter except those here right now. Tell no one what we have seen. Touch nothing, do you understand me!" The Optio assented. "Now, Matrona Eleanor, you will do as you are told or I will slit your throat. Slave, remove your shirt for examination."

Jack decided to comply. He could take them but not before Ellie's throat was cut. So he pulled up his shirt. The Centurion carefully touched his belly to be certain no wound was visible. He nodded in satisfaction. Then he ordered the Matrona's maid, Julia, into the room. Julia saw the scene and clenched her jaw.

"Is this your mistress?" Julia nodded wordlessly. "Does she have a belly wound that opens?" Julia looked confused. "Does she have any blemish on her belly?"

"No, none, Centurion. She is a lovely woman, perfect in form." Julia glanced at Ellie wondering what was happening.

"Show me. Open her gown."

Julia's eyes went wide, but she did as commanded. The Centurion was satisfied.

"You have not seen these before?" He held up the diagrams of the gladiator school.

"No, never, what are they?"

"I see. And you are in charge of the household staff?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bring her and these two." The Centurion marched out of the room, followed by the others. The remaining guards saluted the Centurion's exit.

Out in the courtyard, Jack saw Major Griff was already under guard. The Centurion called out, "Remove his shirt."

The Centurion went up to Griff and examined his belly, nodding in satisfaction. The legion had rounded up the staff who were standing in the courtyard. Everyone was showing his belly to the soldiers.Of course, nothing could go smoothly. Dru had another hallucination and started screaming about Jack and Ellie taking her to the underworld. Julia made a move to go to her and was restrained. One of the soldiers caught Dru as she tried to claw Jack's face. Dru ranted and screamed while the soldiers looked on. The Centurion listened grimly realizing more was happening than was first apparent. He motioned to have Dru carried off for transport.

"Listen up. His Imperial Majesty is now present in the Provincial Capital today. Security is tight. Finally, the marauding barbarians have been caught. The Emperor will not tolerate threats to our Empire from any barbarian horde. And so he has come. As Pontifex Maximus, our Emperor is come to us to protect us from a great Evil now abroad in the land. Your Emperor has come to wield great power and consult with the gods. He will determine why the Sacred Ring continues to open and close. Loyal law-abiding citizens have nothing to fear."

The Centurion turned to face Ellie. "Matrona Eleanor, we are commanded to bring you before the Emperor. Having no belly wounds, the barbarian you own and his accomplices are to be brought before the High Priest for examination. The Emperor himself signed this Interdict." He held aloft so all could see the Writ with the Emperor's seal. "No one is to disturb Matrona Eleanor's house. Do not enter it for any reason until you are given permission. My guards will stand watch to be certain. And let everyone know, we shall root out this Evil, all of it. Hail the Emperor!" Everyone responded back the same. "Take them away and bind them fast. But, let the Matrona ride unbound with respect. Get her a horse. Throw the others in the wagon. We must make haste." And with that, the soldiers separated the group and mounted up to go.

Jack looked for any advantage and saw none. Obviously, they were worried that he and the others might also be Jaffa. It made sense. But that didn't make him like it any better. He looked at Dru all trussed up in the wagon sending him looks of hate. Jack sighed. There was no doubt she would say many unfortunate things now. The wagon took off with a lurch that sent them tumbling down on the hard floorboards. This time he managed to avoid the big bolt sticking out on the side. Griff helped him right himself. They exchanged looks. The situation was grim, but Ellie could still beam them out. Hopefully, she really did have a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel stood in shock as his Patron explained the situation. For all his travels through the Stargate, he had never met people so thoroughly familiar with Earth and so contemptuous. And yet, one stood before him explaining the dire situation. 

"Contrary to your beliefs, Dr. Jackson, Earth is NOT the center of the Galaxy. It's a primitive backwater planet with aspirations beyond its accomplishments. I've been there, as you now understand. So I know whereof I speak." The man smugly sat down to contemplate his next revelation.

"If Earth is so primitive, then what are you doing in this hell hole?"

"Ah, let's just say I'm on an oversight committee." He gestured with one hand in the air.

"Well, that's interesting, but how does that help the situation? I'm about to be arrested."

"Yes, pity." The man looked out the window as if expecting the Legion any moment. "I shall have to send my children off to boarding school. They are getting too old for home schooling, anyway. My wife will be broken hearted. Fortunately, she knows her place in these matters."

"She's a native?"

"Oh, yes. She's quite intelligent really. But she has no idea. I've debated having some fun showing her the truth, but like the rest she is so horribly xenophobic it wouldn't work. Her accidentally buying you was a big joke. At the office, we all had a laugh about it. The great Dr. Daniel Jackson is my kids' tutor!"

"You can't keep it a secret after the kids see the truth. What then?"

"Well, you are a smart man. You figure it out." He smiled ruefully.

"You get another wife."

The man shrugged. "Anyway, it is in no one's interest to disclose our operations to the locals. So, this is what you are going to do. You will go with them. You will do as you are told. And in exchange, I shall manipulate the situation from behind the scenes to get the appropriate outcome. But, my price is that you take Ellie away for good."

"You hate her that much?"

"I don't hate her at all. She's a nuisance. Let her go live on your primitive planet with O'Neill if that will keep her out of here. She's so in love with him, she's a laughingstock. Had it been anyone but him, this situation would never have come to this. Her decisions have been completely unprofessional. She should have contained you all off at the facility and let people think you escaped. We would have gotten to Teal'c eventually. And if not, well he is a Jaffa. So, to make it clear, if she comes back, it would not be good for her health. And if you say anything, well, let's just say that I am familiar with Stargate Command. I can find you. Or rather my people can."

"So what exactly are you telling me to do?"

"Keep your mouths shut about who you really are, who I am, and who Ellie really is. Make up any other excuse you want."

"What do you get out of this? Why not just kill her?"

"I am a professional. This is not personal. The rest is irrelevant for you."

"You want her job."

"Oh nothing so mundane as that. Ah, I see the Legion has arrived. Good-bye, Dr. Jackson. It was a pleasure meeting you, a real pleasure."

* * *

Teal'c heard the commotion. Running and shouting filled the corridors of the gladiator school. He was strapped to the bed in the doctor's office. The door slammed open revealing more Legion troopers. A priest entered the room. Then he turned and used a zat on the troopers in the room and the hall. Closing the door, he advanced on Teal'c. 

Teal'c struggled against the bonds, but they were too strong. He watched as the priest checked the jar with the symbiote. Reaching in he held it up. The creature barely wiggled.

"Don't, don't kill it. I need it to live. It is my symbiote."

The priest walked up and checked Teal'c's belly which had been stapled shut. He turned and replaced the snake in the jar. Wiping his hands he lifted some tool and approached wordlessly. Quickly, he opened the belly pouch and stuck his hand inside to check. Teal'c grunted in discomfort. The priest reached inside his cloak and drew out a sack. With a swift motion, he filled the belly pouch to Teal'c's amazement. Then the priest stuck the symbiote back in. Teal'c gave him a wary look. It was not the sort of treatment he expected.

"You will do as you are told. Ellie sends her love." He waited until he could see understanding in Teal'c's eyes. "Good. We don't have much time." Then he injected Teal'c with something. "This won't work until we are outside the walls. Too much interference. Do you understand?"

"Indeed."

"Can you walk? Or do you need more time?"

"I can walk. But I need to kelnorim."

"We don't have time."

At that moment, the door burst open. Sounds of boots clomping down the hall and a firefight with zats could be heard from outside the room. Orders were shouted. Death screams pierced the struggle. Someone, clearly not a local, came in all geared up for combat holding a zat.

"C'mon, we have this passage secured." The officer limped over to the table and began to undo the restraints.

Teal'c saw the bruises on her face, the cut lip, the missing tooth, and the limp. "Major Carter? You are injured."

"I've been worse." The straps undone, the two helped Teal'c sit up. "And we don't leave our people behind."

* * *

Once into town, Ellie's party proceeded to the villa of the provincial governor. The Centurion was careful to help her down from the horse and appear to perform the requisite courtesies to a patrician lady. But both of them knew she was a prisoner. The Centurion had been warned about public displays of force against her. The political climate was such that the Emperor did not want to start an incident unnecessarily. Anyway, she was a weak woman, who alone could not oppose a contingent of the Legion. So they let her appear to be an honored guest. 

The crowds were curious about the motley assortment. But the guards shut the gates and fastened them securely. Once inside, Ellie was given time to arrange herself before being conducted to the audience with the Emperor. During that time, she was in communication with her staff via the molecular communication equipment embedded in her cortex and through the retinal imaging system that activated in her left eye. Her security contingent at the base could hear and see everything she did. They knew exactly where she was at any given moment. As a precaution, they had O'Neill's people locked in the transporter system ready at to beam them out at her command.

At the moment, she was more focused on the preparations concerning Teal'c. Cloaked ships were hovering high above the gladiator complex. They discerned no Jaffa inside. So she ordered them to scan for the snake and its naquadah readings. The walls of the complex contained naquadah and so the readings were muddled. Spies were on the way to infiltrate the Legion's support services. And a priest was beamed close by to infiltrate the religious contingent. Having the Legion surround the complex was actually helping the mission. With so many people milling around, the confusion worked for the concealment of Ellie's personnel.

But the process was slow. As part of the backup plan, Ellie ordered her operatives to impersonate Legion commanders from a contingent of the Emperor's Praetorian Guard, arriving into the area. They were to try to take command. It was a gamble. One way or the other, Teal'c had to get out with his snake. He had been nearly half a day without one and was declining fast. The snake was dying, too. At most, Teal'c had another two days maybe three. While Ellie was alone she authorized the rescue to begin.

A servant entered the chamber to tell Ellie of the summons to appear. Knowing she had done what she could for the moment, Ellie sighed and followed the servant out into the hall. Now it was time to deal with the political situation. Guards escorted her into an antechamber where there were other patrician matrons. The doors closed.

"Matrona Eleanor," began the wife of the provincial governor. "We are commanded by the Emperor to examine your person. Please forgive the impertinence and insult as we are only doing his will." Ellie nodded for them to proceed and even loosened her dress. She showed them her midriff and let them touch her skin. They were satisfied and helped her dress again. The ladies summoned the guards and Ellie went out to her audience.

"Matrona Eleanor of the Vespasian clan, Three Springs Estate, patrician fourth order." The herald announced her to the royal court. Ellie glided forward, her skirts swirling around her. The headdress and long veil of a matrona draped over her shoulders and down her back, announcing her position of respect. She stopped before the Emperor and knelt on the large cushion provided to her as a courtesy to her rank and sex. She waited quietly until she was addressed.

"Matrona Eleanor Vespasiana you are known to us as a woman of worth and honor. Greetings." The Consul spoke for the Emperor who merely looked on, appearing to be above the proceedings.

"Greetings Consul Lucius Sulla, I am most honored to be in the exalted presence of my lords and his most Imperial Majesty." She continued the ordered greetings. Then Ellie waited for the proceedings to really start. She could see that the newspapermen were present. The Emperor wanted something from her. Otherwise, she would be in the jail.

"We are most disturbed to learn that you have been sold a barbarian criminal. The mercy of the Emperor was never intended to endanger a worthy Matrona or her household. He has sojourned with you for a week and so have his friends, all illegal barbarian criminals. What say you?"

"I don't understand, my lord Consul."

"Matrona, why would you tolerate the presence of illegal barbarians on your estate?" He snapped his fingers and Daniel, Jack, Major Griff, the Lieutenant and the Sergeant appeared.

"I purchased one barbarian slave last week from the court auction. It is my right. And as is my right, if I am to be accused of a crime, I require the presence of an attorney and formal charges to be stipulated."

"Madam, you are not accused of anything. But, understand his Majesty will not tolerate evasive answers. Two barbarians, riding your horses, were captured on the East Road this morning, carrying weapons." He clicked his fingers. The weapons were laid down before her on a low table. She saw two P-90's, some grenades, communicators, flak jackets, two 9 millimeter pistols, an assortment of ammunition, and one telltale zat. Ellie looked up blankly at the Consul, saying nothing.

"Madam, what say you?"

"I don't understand."

"Madam, why were they riding your horses?"

"They worked on my estate. My former estate manager, Marcus, hired them to make repairs before the harvest. I didn't know they were out riding my horses." Ellie carefully stuck to the truth.

"I see. Your former estate manager hired them for you, with your approval?"

"He had the power to hire and fire without my approval." Ellie was dancing some on legal points. "You sound like a trial attorney, Consul. Am I on trial? For if I am, I stand on my rights in the Lex Aquilia."

"We merely wish to determine the situation, Madam. So you are saying that you had no knowledge that these men were the barbarians the Legion informed you they sought?"

"I don't know which men the Legion sought." Ellie was splitting hairs as well as she could. The Consul realized she was extremely intelligent, not some hysterical female. "Again you ask as if you are making accusations. What would you charge me with doing? Are you saying I may not hire peasants through my estate manager for the harvest? Are you saying I may not buy a slave at auction? Are you saying that I must concern myself with searching and monitoring each and every plebian on my estate so he will not steal a horse?" The crowd snickered.

"We are simply making inquiries, Matrona. As a loyal citizen of the Empire it is your duty to answer to proper legal authorities."

"Perhaps you are saying that a Patrician may not operate her own private property without being scrutinized by every legal authority in existence? Just this week alone, I have been questioned twice by the Legion. This morning the Centurion even did it with a knife at my throat."

Ellie bared her throat at the nick he made. The crowd murmured in agitation. She made sure the newspaper men saw the cut. Ellie angled herself so the press could sketch it.

"The Centurion had orders to prevent any resistance."

"I offered no resistance, yet he broke down my private office door before anyone could open it for him. And he removed my slave without a warrant or my consent. My attorney has filed papers with the court even now disputing the legality of the seizure of my slave against the laws of the Twelve Tables. Is a Patrician's property subject to seizure without court order? I want him returned to me."

Every eye was evaluating Jack. The Emperor was curious too. He had seen men like Jack before. This was a warrior, a commander of men. He had seen the look Jack gave to Ellie to make sure she was unharmed. And he realized the concern she had for him. He understood the situation perfectly.

"The laws of the land provide for inquiries like this to be made, Matrona."

"Sire, the Praefectus Urbi, Rufus Tacitus made his inquiry this week, too. He questioned me in my own home concerning this slave. He inspected the slave. And then he made his personal inspection of my private residence. Am I not allowed a shred of dignity in my own home. Am I allowed no privacy to live in peace?"

Angry murmurs could be heard from the nobles assembled. She was the picture of an injured noblewoman.

"And what does the Legion accuse my slave of doing? I do not know. Since he was sentenced for his crime, he has been in my custody or the doctor's custody every moment. He obeys me absolutely with great respect. So where is the fault?" Ellie raised her eyes to the Emperor. "Sire, what crime have I committed that you would question me so publicly without the protection of your laws?"

"Matrona, we are simply curious about this situation. There is much that is not obvious about these barbarians. And we have long been concerned about your opinions." The Consul spoke for the Emperor who watched more carefully since he realized she was very smart and extremely learned.

"My opinions, Consul? You are saying the Emperor is concerned with a provincial woman's opinions?" She smiled ruefully. "I am indeed honored... and amazed." More snickers went around the assembly.

"It is well known that your politics are abolitionist. We are concerned about the subversive activities of the abolition movement. There is much unrest caused by these radicals. The law of the land is clear concerning this time honored institution. Acts of violence against the law of the land are not tolerated."

"Then am I accused of committing acts of violence or just having an opinion?"

"One may be connected to the other. Conspiracy is also against the law."

"Then let us review this case in a court of law. If I am accused of a crime, I stand on my rights to a fair trial by my peers."

"Madam," the Emperor broke in because this interrogation was only making his position worse with the Patricians. She had not done anything specific. "We find it unusual that an abolitionist owns a slave. But the slave is unusual. And so is your conduct towards him. Your opinions matter only inasmuch as you offer comfort and support to radicals who would start civil unrest. More importantly, we have determined that jurisdiction here is not limited to the courts." A sigh of anxiety went around. Quickly the Emperor silenced them. "In fact, this matter is for the State Religious Court of which I am the Pontifex Maximus. Do you challenge this authority, woman?"

"No, your Majesty. But I don't understand the connection."

"This matter is related to the activity at the Sacred Ring. My duty is clear. The evil gods and their servants must never be allowed to come here again. We have evidence they are among us now. How these barbarians are connected to the matter is to be determined by me here and now. How you are connected, if you are connected, will also be determined by me now." He had no doubt she was involved. "I command you to answer all the questions fully and completely."

The Emperorlooked around the room to make certain he was in control. Ellie waited meekly, although she was boiling. The crowd shifted restlessly but no one spoke.

"Madam, where did you go last year on your travels?"

"I went abroad to visit many places."

"You were curious to see barbarians and their lands?"

"Yes, sire."

_Maybe Jack was right. Maybe it was time for them to learn the truth._ The crowd was astonished, murmuring in surprise.

"You admit to going beyond our borders?" She nodded. "Well, that is not a crime." He held up his hand to quell the crowd. "Did you meet this slave on that journey?"

"Yes, sire. I did."

The crowd became agitated. The Praetorian Guards had to settle them down, while the Herald banged his staff for order.

"If I may explain." She waited for his consent, before continuing. "Sire, may I introduce to you Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Ellie gestured for them to join her. The Emperor nodded his permission. They were permitted to come and kneel beside her. Everyone could see the friendship.

"This man is a high officer of his people, a leader of men. Colonel O'Neill is a gallant honorable warrior. He saved my life when real barbarians kidnapped me. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Jackson did not rest until I was safe. Colonel O'Neill rescued me and nursed me back to health."

_The press would have a field day with that news. _Ellie kept her eyes forward, judging the moment.

"Sire, he is the love of my life."

Pandemonium erupted in the audience. Jack couldn't believe his ears. The guard had to quell the uproar. The Herald banged away for a long time. Ellie maintained a calm visage. The Emperor closed his eyes to slits in his displeasure. Finally, the proceedings resumed with Ellie's questioning.

"Tell us more about your abduction, Matrona," ordered the Consul."We would know how ignorant barbarians would treat a civilized Roman woman."

"Sire, these men are not barbarians. Dr. Daniel Jackson has several advanced university degrees. He helped to coordinate the search. He traveled great distances to use his knowledge to figure out where I might be held. Major Griff and the others over there searched far and wide to find where I was taken. They attacked the barbarian who had nearly killed me, killing him instead. I would be dead but for those you call barbarians. They are anything but barbaric. They are kind, talented, educated people who showed me more mercy than we have shown to them."

The crowd became unsettled. The guards had to shut them up before the proceeding could continue. The Emperor lost his patience at the crowd warning them that for the next outburst he would clear the room.

"What is your interest in the barbarian sent to the gladiators?"

"His name is Teal'c. Teal'c helped Colonel O'Neill save my life. In his arms, Teal'c carried me unconscious a great distance to receive medical help. I owe these men my life. These fine people only came to visit me. And look at how we treated them. Sire, the only crime is how badly we behaved toward them."

Ellie held out her hand to Jack. He took it and kissed it. He had no words for her fearlessness. She was magnificent. Ellie looked at him with resignation. She had forced the issue now. Still she wondered about revealing all.

The spectators could not contain themselves over the last statement. The Praetorian Guard forced the room to empty. The Herald continued to call for order. Finally, the room was quiet without the spectators present. Only the Emperor, the consul, the herald, the governor, the priests, and the Praetorian guard remained with the prisoners.

"Madam, you have admitted to conspiring with barbarians."

"Sire, what conspiracy is that to want to live in peace, to go home to one's family, to love and be loved?" Ellie looked up to him with her appeal.

"Foolish woman, I have no doubt that you unwisely love this man. You have been deceived and are part of a conspiracy with servants of the Evil Gods. The gladiator is a Jaffa. We both know you understand what that is." The Emperor picked up the zat. "This is the weapon of a Jaffa. And this," he held out his hand, "is the one found in your bedroom. So the only question left in my mind is whether or not you or any of these men present are now the Evil Ones in person."

The Emperor motioned to the guards. They brought forward Drusilla who knelt behind Ellie but facing the Emperor.

"Your own servant tells us that you have special abilities. As Pontifex Maximus I am privy to knowledge about these Evil Gods, the Goa'uld. You will show me the back of your neck."

Ellie gasped. This was a problem. While on Earth abducted by a Goa'uld, he had snaked her. Instantly, the symbiote died in her because of the tremendous amount of symbiote poison in her system. But she carried the scar from it. The Emperor motioned for the guard to bend her neck. She quickly removed her headdress. Rough hands turned her around.

"Sire, I bear the mark. But the creature is dead."

She showed her scar. Jack knew she had one but didn't like to think about it. And he had one too. The guard bent his neck forward next. He bore the scar from Hathor's symbiote, which never blended with him but crawled out in the cryogenic tank and died. The Tok'ra Kanan had entered and exited through O'Neill's mouth and left no scar. The priests sucked in their breaths at the signs of entry.

"Oh for crying out loud, she's not a Goa'uld. None of us are. We are explorers. She had a Goa'uld but it's dead. Mine never blended with me and crawled out of me. It's dead too." He surveyed the looks of horror and disbelief. They were really in trouble if she didn't get them out of here. "If we were Goa'ulds, which we aren't (feel free to jump in here anytime Dannyboy) why would we let you capture us?" He looked around and grimaced at Daniel. "Fine, you want to kill somebody, kill me. But leave her out of this."

"Insolent." The Emperor clicked open the zat and let O'Neill have a full blast. He took it hard and went down jerking and groaning until he passed out.

"Sire, please hear me." Daniel tried to help. "You are a learned man. You obviously know about the Goa'uld. We are not the Goa'uld. We fight them. They took my wife. And now, she is dead because of them. I hate the Goa'uld. Our friend, Teal'c, does not serve them anymore. He left them to work with us to defeat them. He is a good man. But if you don't put his symbiote back in his pouch he will die. I appeal to your mercy and great wisdom."

The Emperor considered the request. Then he unloaded the zat on Daniel.

"Now where are the other two who came with them? There were eight."

Ellie didn't answer immediately. So the Emperor discharged the zat on Major Griff and each man in succession. Then he pointed it at her. She didn't flinch. So he pointed the zat at O'Neill who was just beginning to come around. She understood he knew that two shots would kill.

"Sire, I am innocent. I am not a Goa'uld. Please, may I speak with you in private? What I have to tell you should not be heard by lesser men. The ones you seek are too far away and will never be seen again. I swear this to you on my beloved's life."

"I am not interested in a woman's deceptions. You will submit to examination by the High Priest of the Temple of the Sacred Ring."

"Sire, I demand to be examined by the High Priest." Gasps were audible as astonished witnesses reacted in disbelief. "I invoke my right to the Trial of Innocence at the Sacred Ring." Jack managed to open his eyes and listen to the exchange.

"You would do well to honor your family by taking your own life so that your property will pass to them and not be confiscated by the crown. You may take poison or let your veins out in a bath as you please. A woman is not entitled to death by the sword."

"Oh, no. Ellie, no. Get us out of here." Lying on his back, Jack pleaded with her. She ignored him.

"I am innocent. Let the Sacred Ring decide who is innocent. I invoke the ancient rite before all those here and for these men as is my privilege for those under my protection." Ellie looked at Dru significantly. She gasped. "Everyone. But bind not my hands as I freely choose to go as is my right according to my rank and as a sign of my declaration of innocence."

"So be it," ordered the Emperor. "Tomorrow afternoon, the truth will be told. Take them away and transport them to the Ring at first light."


	14. Chapter 14

**Day Nine Evening**

Later that evening, Ellie joined the group in the jail. The Prefect was so taken by her courage, he let her and Jack share a cell. The story of the ill-fated romance swept the town. A crowd stood vigil outside the jail. The Prefect had known her as a good woman. Even if she was guilty, to voluntarily ask for the Trial of Innocence was worthy of respect. No one ever survived it. If it was to be her last night, he let her have it as she wanted.

Jack was surprised when she entered the small cell. Ellie sat down on the opposite bunk and took off her veil, shaking out her hair. It was mercifully cool in the cell. The thick walls held out the heat.

"Came to bail me out?"

"Not exactly."

"Now what?"

"Now you listen. Tomorrow we shall go to the Stargate."

"I got that part. Skip ahead to the we get rescued part."

"And we get rescued."

"How?"

"By being sent through the Gate. They know one combination. We've checked out the planet sometime ago. It's barren, but there's a DHD there. So, we go through and then you dial home."

"What about Teal'c? Remember him?"

"He's already been rescued along with his snake. I told you I had this under control. He's at my facility with Sam. She broke him out today, despite her injuries. A very impressive woman. Anyay she's back in the medical center finishing her treatments. They will be picked up by transport as planned. You will go home tomorrow."

"Kinda like Brer Rabbit." Ellie looked blank. "See the story goes like this. Brer Fox was always after Brer Rabbit. He caught the rabbit and threatened various terrible fates. For each one Brer Rabbit said 'great, as long as you don't throw me in the briar patch.' Finally, Brer Fox did just that as the one thing the rabbit didn't want to have happen. But the catch was that the rabbit actually lived in the briar patch. So that's exactly where the rabbit wanted to go. So you see, that's what you are doing. Don't throw us in the Ring. But we want to go through the Ring." Ellie smiled weakly thinking that man could talk more when it didn't matter than when it did.

"Nice job. C'mere." She sat next to him. And he started to talk about how she would love it on Earth, how he would take her fishing. How they would get her a job at the SGC. Through it all, Ellie was silent thinking about how this would really turn out. She would lose everything she had worked to achieve for most of her adult life. All her education and training was devoted to try and stop the bloodshed of a civil war among her people. Straddling two cultures wasn't easy. Here she had come so close to making a difference only to have it end tomorrow. It was a disaster of monumental proportions.

* * *

Daniel's Patron finished his day's work. He looked out of his office with a slight regret. The world would change now. The Patricians would seize power. And he would lead the Senate and then the become Consul. Without the Emperor, a Consul was a co-ruler with the other Consul. Later he would get rid of the other fellow. 

To accomplish all this, he had arranged for the charges to be brought against Ellie as the spark for these events. He had paid the bribes and left the evidence. He had planted his own spy among her workers. His organization knew every move she made. Not only that but he had co-opted Marcus her estate manager and the fool didn't even know it. The authoritieshad sworn statements about her abolitionist involvements. Most of them weren't true, but that was beside the point.

For the patricians,was enough that she had bought a slave in the first place. And so the other Patricians would rally around her alive or dead as an example of the abuse of their privilege by the Emperor. She would be a victim or a martyr for the coup d'etat that was only hours away. No, he didn't hate her, he appreciated her. Too bad she would never know how much.

Then he and his people would get on with their plans for this world.

* * *

**Day Ten Afternoon**

The next afternoon, the proceedings began. The crowd around the Temple of the Sacred Ring became hushed. The Emperor dressed in his robes as the Pontifex Maximus held aloft the signs of his office. The troops on the ridges surrounding the Temple complex tightened their deployment. No one would interfere with the solemn religious ceremony. Hades had to be appeased. The god of the underworld or afterlife had made his demands clear by opening the Sacred Ring seven times. He cast out several signs and portents. Something was amiss. And the Emperor Aemilius Lepidus would put it right again.

Six barbarians stood ready to meet their fate, along with the Patrician Matrona and her servant. The Matrona and her servant knelt at the Emperor's feet in submission. The Matrona's transgressions were being reviewed. Jack couldn't hear from that distance. All he could see was her kneeling before the Emperor with some pompous ass berating her.

"We have studied the matter. The Matrona Eleanor of Three Springs, of the family of Vespasian, stands accused of treason." The Patrician Consul Lucius Sulla intoned for the troop assembly.

Ellie was cut off from the group, never a good sign. From what he could understand of the proceedings, Ellie had misjudged the situation. She was going to be executed while he was to be thrown into the Stargate. Jack watched helplessly as Ellie knelt before the thousands gathered in the arena that held the Stargate. He couldn't do anything shackled as he was. He wanted to cry out it was all his fault. But they wouldn't hear, believe, or care. She had managed to save Teal'c andCarter by beaming them to her headquarters. But Daniel, Major Griff, Lieutenant Marks, Sergeant Lewis, Airman Evans, and himself were about to be sacrificed to the Stargate. And now, Ellie and Drusilla would pay the price here.

_Why didn't she beam out?_

How many times had she asked him not to do anything stupid, to let her handle the matter? He bent his head in shame. This woman had done nothing but help him and his teams. And she had loved him. He knew that now. The blood pounded in his head as he saw her out there sacrificed for him for no good reason. It didn't have to go down this way. But he was stubborn and she would pay for it.

_Why didn't she beam out? Was she going to sacrifice herself to stop an inevitable war?_

The High Priest mounted the platform where the DHD stood. Slowly and methodically, he dialed a Gate address. The great circle spun and each chevron locked in sequence. At the last chevron, he stood aside for the Emperor as Pontifex Maximus to engage the wormhole by laying his hand on the center circle. The kawoosh blew out, scaring those who had never seen it. People trembled and fell to their knees.

The Emperor scanned the crowd. This demonstration of his power would quell the dissenting voices. Who but a god could do that? His statue was unveiled at that moment. The Consul went to make the sacrifice before it. His place in history was assured.

"Bring forth the barbarians." He commanded. Trumpets blared. Jack struggled and got a strong blow for his efforts. He begged them to let him take her with him. He tried to call out to Ellie, but they whacked him so hard he passed out. Two guards came to carry him to the ring. Major Griff maintained his dignity and walked directly to the event horizon. He tried to catch her eye and say his last thanks. But she just looked at the ground. He could tell she was racked with sobs.

_Why didn't the transporter engage to rescue her? Was she going to sacrifice herself so that she would not upset their society?_ Griff stoically waited for the command.

Prayers to Hades, Persephone, and Demeter were made. And then the Emperor said, "throw them in."

All six went into the wormhole and the Stargate disengaged as proof that the sacrifices were sufficient. The crowd gasped. The Herald banged his staff for order.

"Matrona Eleanor has by her own decision claimed the rite of the Trial of Innocence. Bring her forward."

Ellie came forward to the DHD. The same combination was dialed after a long harangue. More ritualistic statements were made. Drusilla passed out and had to be revived. Ellie told her to calm down everything would be fine, that they were innocent and the gods would send them back. The priests made more prayers and sacrifices to the statues of Hades, Demeter, and Persephone. The proceedings went on and on for over 3 more hours. Finally, the Emperor dialed the Gate again.

"I claim innocence and the Circle will prove it. I do this freely, unbound and unbidden," Ellie proclaimed as ritual demanded.

The Emperor gestured to the Stargate. With dignity, Ellie calmly walked up the steps and through the circle. Dru had to be thrown in. The Stargate disengaged. Ellie looked around, but Jack was already gone. She sighed. Dru was hysterical. Ellie moved over to her and slapped her until she came around.

"Now we go home. Stand up."

Dru stood up shaking and looking around. No one else was there. Suddenly a man appeared in a beam of light. Ellie greeted him and spoke to him for a few minutes. Then he left. Dru was dumbstruck as Ellie dialed the Gate.

"Now come with me, Dru. We are going back."

The crowd gasped as the kawoosh formed. The Emperor stopped in mid-sentence. What was this? And out from the circle came the Matrona and her servant girl. Ellie stood there calmly surveying the astonished faces. Then she called out,

"I am vindicated. I am innocent. And I am restored to my rightful place among you."

People started screaming. Then Ellie walked up to the Emperor and didn't bow. Instead he nodded to her. The crowd was hysterical. Then a riot broke out. The troops had to quell the situation. But the Emperor and Ellie were whisked away.

News traveled fast. The Patricians saw Ellie as a persecuted Patrician loved by the gods. They staged a coup against the Emperor. He had trifled with the Patricians once too often. There was no more conclusive proof than the gods' vindication of one of their own. Ellie was a flashpoint for their revolt.

Ellie was a symbol to the slaves because of her abolitionist politics. The gladiators rebelled and took over the school launching a full scale slave revolution. And Ellie was a cause celeb among the intelligencia who had opposed the right wing politics of the Patricians. And she was a symbol for the abolitionist movement.

Ellie had no way to control her own destiny there anymore. So her government pulled her out as civil war ripped the Roman society apart.

* * *

Back at the SGC, Hammond moved swiftly to the control room. Alarms blared. The PA system announced, "unscheduled off-world activation." The general moved up behind Sgt. Harriman to wait for an IDC. 

"Receiving a transmission, sir. It's the Alpha Site IDC."

"Open the Iris, airman." General Hammond glanced up at the screen. The face on the screen made his face break out into a smile. "Well I'll be."

"Good to see you too, sir. Permission to come through?" Colonel O'Neill requested flatly. Receiving that permission, Major Griff, Lt. Marks, Sgt. Lewis, Airman Evans, Daniel, and Colonel O'Neill strode through. Hammond was already at the bottom of the ramp when they arrived.

"How," was all he said?

"They sacrificed us through the Gate, sir. When we arrived on the other side, we just dialed the Alpha Site. And here we are." Major Griff announced grimly.

"You don't seem too happy about it. Where's Major Carter and Teal'c?

"Carter is in the hospital at Ellie's secret base. Teal'c is with her. I want to recommend her for a Distinguished Service Award. She rescued Teal'c. She did it injured and at great personal risk.

Understood Colonel.

What happened to Dr. Ellie?"

Jack flinched unconsciously.

"Dead, sir. At least she was about to be executed when they threw us in." Jack kept his face immobile. After waking up in the Alpha Site, he had dealt with some of his grief.

"That's unfortunate. She was a good friend to all of us. It'll be a long debriefing people. We commence in two hours. Now get to the infirmary and the showers." Hammond watched them march out of the Gate Room. This would not help relations with Ellie's people one bit.

* * *

**ABOUT THREE YEARS LATER**

"On your feet!" The man in charge called out to the prisoners. "Straighten yourselves up. You will speak when spoken to. You will behave with respect. And you will arrange yourselves in a straight line. NOW!" barked the man in charge.

The SG team shuffled to their feet and formed a sort of a line. A couple of the guys even ran their fingers through their hair. But each one was wary. Angry eyes focused on their captor. He looked back at them, surveying the sorry scene before him. Well, at least they would comply to some degree. Thank goodness these ruffians were still manacled.

He nodded to a guard. The barn door swung open revealing a woman dressed in the equivalent of court dress circa 1740. As she swept into the building, the leader of the group didn't miss a single detail. She was important. In this society, no one would have that much decoration or wear such elaborate clothing otherwise. Since arriving on this nasty little world, the team realized the extent of the stratification of society by extreme gradations of appearance and the extreme deference paid to the upper class.

The team had been lured to the first planet after initial diplomatic contact revealed a wealth of naquadah in the soil. In reality, those primitives had an active slave trade. The team was quickly dispatched after auction to this authoritarian planet. Bouncing around for four days on first one primitive planet and then to this one left them dirty and disheveled. Then they were sold again. Now they stood in a cold drafty barn somewhere in the middle of nowhere. They were somewhere in the galaxy but they didn't know where. No one saw the Gate address to this planet.

The woman considered them with a practiced eye. She was in her early forties, moderately attractive, and had the aura of authority. Clearly, she was accustomed to privilege such as it was on these less developed worlds. But her eyes burned with the light of intelligence and something else. She gave them each a hard careful once over. And then the team leader realized what that something else was. She was pissed; no make that furious. It had been a bad few days. And now it was going to get worse.

"Atten-shun!" She ordered. That caught them all by surprise. "I'm only going to say this once." Resentfully, the teams assumed a simulation of coming to attention. She was not satisfied. "Zat the last one in line if they aren't at attention in three seconds," she ordered the guard. That got their attention. They heard the click of the zat opening. Everyone straightened up immediately. Curiosity was in every eye. But they all faced forward at some semblance of attention.

"YOU are a bunch of screw-ups." She let that settle in. "You are out of your league here. And you are under my command now. Not only am I legally your owner of record, but I am your only ticket out of here, back to Stargate Command, United States Air Force, Planet Earth." Now she really had their attention. "Yes, I know who you are... YOU are a pack of ignorant, arrogant, unprepared amateurs. And I won't tolerate any disobedience. You will jump when I say jump. And the only thing on your mind should be was it high enough." Their leader raised an eyebrow at that statement. And she saw it. "Just so you understand, I am within my rights to execute any one of you at any time since you are my property in this primitive backward society. And this time, I'll do it. You s.o.b.'s aren't ruining another one of my operations. Is that clear?" She waited for a reply and got none.** "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?"**

A few mumbled answers rumbled through the group. The lady held her hand out for the zat. She looked them over, chose one, and unloaded the full charge on the man on the end. He pitched forward doing the jerky dance and passed out. In a very soft voice she said, _"is that clear?"_

**"YES, MA'AM!"**

"That's better. Now, offer me your finest salute." She stood there waiting for a few seconds as they grudgingly raised their hands in a fair facsimile of a salute to an equal. "That was pitiful." She signaled for the man to unload the zat on the next in line who also went down and passed out.

"Lt. Colonel Mitchell, disrespect me again and the next time I take one of them out permanently. Now call your teams to order and try again." If surprise could be any greater, she couldn't see it. Good. Let them worry.

"Company, Tench Hupt! Hand Salute!" And this time they did it right. She nodded and saluted them back. "Two!" They lowered their hands back into place.

"Lt. Colonel Mitchell, order your team to behave themselves and forgo any violence against my people." She stood their waiting.

"Company, you will not offer violence to the lady's people." He had on his mask he wore for a superior officer. She was definitely not taking any crap off of them today. _Who the heck is she?_

"You will go with my servants to bathe, change into clean clothes, and eat. Then you will be shown to quarters where you will spend the night without trying to escape. Try to escape and Lt. Colonel Mitchell will get a zat blast and a flogging you will have to watch." She surveyed the reactions. They knew she meant business. "More to the point, you are at least three days journey from the Stargate. A battalion of the King's troops surrounds the Stargate, which means, you will be caught."

"Ma'am, permission to ask a question."

"Yes."

"May I ask who you are?" Mitchell spoke respectfully and very carefully.

"I am your Mistress, your savior, your superior, your fairy freaking godmother, and your one chance of ever seeing home again. That's all you need to know. You will address me as Madame, Mistress, or as you Americans do, ma'am. And in the future you will speak to me only when spoken to. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She looked over the company again. "That one is a woman. Bring her forward." The men all tensed up. "Lt. Armstrong." She read the collar insignia and the name printed under the shirt pocket.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Lieutenant, in this society females must dress accordingly. You will have to be properly attired for your own protection. You will domicile with the other female servants that I may guard your honor. And you will not give anyone any trouble about this." Looking at Mitchell she added, "and neither will you."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Mitchell. _Well, at least she wasn't a complete ogre._

"You will each keep your mouths shut about who you are and who you think I am. As O'Neill likes to say, 'you don't know squat'." That caused a reaction among them. "Yes, I know Jack O'Neill. And if he were here I'd flog him within an inch of his life. And O'Neill knows I'd have cause to do it." She surveyed them for any resistance. There was an edge of anxiety. _Good._ "Fortunately for him, he is not here. And fortunately for you, I am. Isn't that correct, Lt. Colonel?"

"Yes, ma'am." Now he really was curious. _She knows about America, can read the insignia on the collars, and read the name tags as well. What has she got against the General?_

"Now, Lt. Colonel Mitchell, answer me truly. I count seven people. SG teams come in multiples of four. Where's the other man?"

"This is everyone."

"What happened to the other one?"

"There is no other one."

The lady raised her hand for the man to discharge the zat on the next in line.

"**WHOA THERE**! Really, there are only seven of us. The eighth is dead back on the other planet. Honest. I swear."

"I cannot protect you if there are more running around loose. If you have some mistaken idea that the one on the run can somehow help you, then I swear to you, not even God himself will help you out of this fix."

"Ma'am, I swear he's dead."

She walked up to Mitchell and searched his eyes. _Was he lying?_ She seemed uncertain.

"Here's the deal Mitchell. Screw with me, and you will find out how bad things can get. You yahoos think you are so tough, so capable, but the fact is you are standing here in chains because your little mission is _FUBAR_!" The men all startled that she knew the term. "I'm not going to ask again."

"Ma'am, there is no one else."

"Fine. This is the last time I bail your sorry incompetent asses out of a jam. You tell General Landry when you get back. I'll send along my bill for services rendered. And you tell O'Neill not to send a bunch of inadequately trained sissies out on patrol."

Mitchell kept his face impassive._How the hell does she know so much?_

"Now, Lt. Colonel Mitchell, you are supposed to be in command of SG-1. Where is Daniel?" No response but surprise. "Teal'c?" Nothing. "Samantha?" He blinked. And that's when she hauled off and backhanded him across the face. "Which one or more did you lose?"

Her rings cut him good. She was about to whack him again but he held up a hand in surrender.

"Lady, you didn't have to do that. I didn't lose any of them, at least they aren't dead anyway." He could see her relax a bit. _She cares about them. Interesting._ He rubbed his cheek, which was bleeding from the cuts. "One of my team is dead but not one of them."

"Where are they?" She was furious he had lied to her. _The other one had to be a member of SG-1._

Mitchell could see it was more than fury. She was afraid for them. In that moment of his hesitation, she hadthe next in line zatted.

"Okay, okay, you made your point. Sam sat this one out. She's back at the base working on an experiment. Teal'c is off doing something for the Jaffa. Daniel is the one missing."

"So, no one died?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then you aren't as incompetent as I first thought, you are even worse. You are a liar without the sense to know who is your friend or foe." She got really deadly and hissed, "And Jack put _**YOU**_ in charge of the flagship team? Incredible." She stared at him as if he were an errant child who had failed something important. "So where did you lose him?"

"Back at the village, on the other planet." He answered with a touch of chagrin.

"Okay, I can track him." She nodded to George who brought out a device from inside his cloak. Daniel would still have his locater pellet. Those things didn't come out so easily and these folks couldn't do it. "You will all permit him to inject a locater pellet in you. That way, I can extract you from a messy situation. Or if you are **STUPID** enough to try to escape, you will find yourself back at the barn. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. The man walked to each one and air injected something in their necks. It didn't hurt but the pressure could be felt.

"Lt. Colonel Mitchell, Daniel Jackson is a friend of mine. And you just endangered his life by lying to me. Officially, you are now on my bad side." She turned to her operative. " Find Dr. Jackson with all haste and kill anyone who gets in the way." Then she turned to Mitchell with pure fury. "You had better hope we find him alive."

Her eyes were cold as ice. But Cam had no doubt she would take it out on him. He hoped Daniel had gone to ground. If she felt that strongly about Daniel, maybe she was okay. But then maybe it was a trick. He tried to judge her intent. She saw it and narrowed her eyes in displeasure.

"How dare you question me?"

"I apologize, ma'am." He said it with some sincerity. "You only have our welfare at heart."

"Hmmph." The lady nodded to the guard. He handed her the key to the manacles. She held it up in front of Mitchell as if to give it to him and then pulled it back. Their eyes met, there was a pause, and then she tossed it to him. Afterwards, the lady turned and swept out of the barn without looking back.

Sighs relieving tension could be heard after the door closed. Cam undid his manacles and then passed the key along. He stared at the door for a few seconds.

"Wow, that was one tough broad." He walked over to the guard. The man eyed him expectantly with a smirk. "Hey Clyde, who was that lady?"

"My name is George, boy. You will address me as Mr. George."

"Mr. George, who was she?"

"None of your damn business." The man chuckled. " And I wouldn't cross her, Colonel...or me. Now form up and march your dirty stinking carcasses to the bathhouse." The men formed a line.

"What about them?" Cam pointed to the three unconscious men.

"When they wake up, we'll send them over. Now move. You really reek."

"You heard the man, move out."

Cam took the end of the line and followed along, wondering how this was going to play out. At the bathhouse across the servants' courtyard, Lt. Armstrong was separated from the men. Cam became a little concerned but women came out to escort her and so he relaxed. At any rate, a bath and a meal were a good idea. It would help the morale and eating was necessary for survival.

Mr. George shook his head and strode up to the house. He went inside to consult with Ellie. They just looked at each other and sighed. It wasn't even necessary to say anything. Both were disgusted. A servant came in with tea. They settled in for an afternoon of cards.

"I'm thinking we should give them plenty of work to keep them busy and out of sight. The stone walls need to be repaired in the west pasture. They can clear some of the tree trunks out of the new field as well. It will keep them occupied and tire them out so they can't make any mischief." George flipped a card down. He knew how angry she was.

"Keep Mitchell closer to the house. Give him something to do that makes him feel useful. He will be less likely to act out. Have him take an inventory of our supplies and cross check it against the steward's lists. Then have him vouch the merchant receipts against the supplies. I think the steward is embezzling from me. Keep him going over the books for the next few days. It will give his mind something to do besides trying to figure out how to escape."

"Think he will after that speech? I wouldn't."

"Yes, well you aren't trained as they are. They think it is their duty to escape. That's how I got into trouble with O'Neill. I didn't keep him busy with anything of importance. I trusted him. I won't make that mistake again." She looked grim and then took the trick. She lay down a card waiting for him to react. George frowned. "In fact, I think we shall remove Lt. Armstrong from the premises altogether. Take her to the village. Let her help our operative there as a housemaid. There aren't any men in the house so she should be ok. But don't tell any of the servants. With her sequestered, he will have more reason to cooperate. In fact, I'll tell him myself after she's cleaned up."

"It might make him more agitated."

"Then zat him." She leaned forward. "I don't want him to think I wouldn't kill someone if he tries anything. I learned. Nice doesn't work with these folks. Give them an inch and they'll take a mile. And I'm going to bill O'Neill for the cost of buying those assholes. In fact, I'm going to demand payment for the whole operation to get them home...in weapons grade naquadah no less. Sheesh, we have been too lenient with those primitives."

"What are you going to do with weapons grade naquadah?"

"Who cares? But they will feel the bite because they need it so much. And that's the point. Anyway, it's become a sort of currency these days."

"We don't use it."

"Others do. So let it defray some of the costs on another project. I have lost enough because of them. The ministry was seriously considering firing me after the last round with Jack. He fubar'd two whole operations, even if he did rescue me in one. It might ease some of the upset at home if I can recoup some of the loss."

"I thought you paid a portion of it out of your own funds."

"I did. But that's ok. I owed him one. Now we are even, and I'm not footing the bill this time. Anyway, they can afford it." She took the trick again and lay down another card. "The investigation concluded that most of the fault for igniting the spark was Jack's for being a loose cannon. He had been completely informed of the situation and chose to disregard my warnings. I told him it was an unstable society. What he did not know was that I had several operatives who had infiltrated the supply system at the gladiator complex. They were ready to extract Teal'c when Jack acted out. He didn't know, but he didn't need to know. Then whole thing went south and I had to use force. But our computer models of the situation indicated that civil war was inevitable. I guess I hoped for too much to be able to stop it or mitigate it."

"You were lucky no one else on the team got killed getting Teal'c out."

"No, Jack was lucky. That sonofabitch leads a charmed life." She took the trick again. "I paid for it. Another hand?" He agreed. She shuffled and dealt.

"So why did you go back through the Gate?

"I consulted my superiors beforehand. We concluded that the effect would be less if I did. It was going to be bad one way or another. If I left I lost everything and had no chance to affect anything. If I went back I might save something and do some good. The risk to me was minimal. But we couldn't ignore the slim possibilities of doing some good. More importantly, the competition wanted to make a play for power we could not ignore. Turned out Daniel's Patron was on the other side. And you know how they are. We have to contain their expansion to other worlds. It's like the Earth game of dominoes. Let them get a foot in anywhere and it's bad news for everyone. They are still on Earth, by the way looking for an opening."

"What did Jack say once you were through the Gate?"

"He was gone by the time I got to the other side."

"Do you hear from him anymore?"

"I don't especially want to, not after what happened."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"It's a shame. You are really that angry?"

"Yes." She lost the trick. He played another card. "But it's not their fault." She meant the group in her custody. "I'm just not leaving myself open for another disaster. I told them they would get home. In what condition I send them is their choice."

"I can imagine his face when he gets the invoice. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"You aren't that stupid." She turned her head as the console message indicator beeped. "Activate." The HUD came up and displayed the messages. "Just once, I'd like an easy one." She shook her head in disbelief. "That fool in Parliament just did it again. Send someone to encourage him to mind his manners. I think it's about time he understood he's playing with the big boys. If he can't grasp it, kill him and find someone else. This society will end in chaos if they don't end slavery. It's the keystone in all the failed societies. We've analyzed dozens of models, and this is the one common denominator in all the ones that go into the bloodiest trash heaps of history."

"You've really got an edge these days, Ellie."

"I'm not losing again. This time they will 'knock it off.' I'll break a few heads to do it." To answer his quizzical look, she added, "Jack's expressions."

"You still miss him, don't you." It was said as more of a statement. She mentioned him often enough.

"I'm getting along just fine with things the way they are now."

"Sure you are."

"Sure I am." But her eyes misted anyway.

• - The End.

Sources: Wikipedia forMilkyWay SpiralArms, Roman currency, Praetor, lex Aquila, Coliseum, Roman Legion, Livy: VI.41

FUBAR fouled up beyond all repair. or more coarsely... Fckd up beyond all repair.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission. 


End file.
